


【藏麦/R76】A Losing Combination 一手烂牌 04.01 全文完结

by batcat229



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Blackwatch!Jesse, M/M, McHanzo is the main ship, NOTE: Most of this fic will be T-Rated, That AU where Hanzo never quits the Shimada Clan, Unhealthy relationships because well 76reaper, Yakuza!Hanzo, pre-game
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 79,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 内容简介：“你知道你是来干嘛的吗？”杰西挠了挠他的耳后，看起来有些纠结。这就是杰西他妈的讨厌卧底任务的原因。讲话，讲话，还是讲话。一般来说杰西很快就会厌倦，而杰西厌倦的时候他握枪的手就会痒痒。而且他们刚刚没收了他天煞的枪。这就是来打压他的，就是。“我是来收钱揍人的，对吧？”“没错。”半藏桀骜地说，“收钱揍人。你对我了解有多深？”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Losing Combination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276855) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 



> 作者前言：
> 
> 我一直都对日本黑道很感兴趣（丧心病狂的那种），特别是每次它出现在主流新闻媒体上的时候。到2040-2070年为止日本黑道也肯定会在日本出现（起码还有岛田家啊）。  
> 所以这是篇分歧宇宙的同人——如果半藏在手刃他的弟弟后没有离开岛田家。
> 
> 拓展阅读：  
> |[url=The Economist | http://www.economist.com/blogs/e ... onomist-explains-20]为什么黑帮是违法的[/url]  
> 福岛事件后——日本黑帮在地震后的付出:  
> 两年后 —福岛核设施中的黑帮  
> 日本持枪法与黑帮  
> 还受到了韩国太太的启发:  
> https://twitter.com/manmom00/status/738598107840012288  
> https://twitter.com/doqkr112/status/741324868835151872  
> https://twitter.com/doqkr112/status/742052034073886720  
> 事先声明：我没有玩过守望先锋
> 
> 翻译警告：  
> 1、全文共13章，加上注释字数大概有10w  
> 2、存在不适描写，会在后续更新时再次提醒  
> 3、这是篇非常优秀的正剧，真的，十分推荐阅读  
> 4、我也不能确保什么时候可以更新，这得看校对的心情  
> 5、全篇翻译初稿可以在all76群和藏麦藏群找到。我个人推荐这篇文读三次，但......如果只想读一次的话还是等更新吧，完稿我会补充注释  
> 6、藏麦可能有轻微互攻暗示，但肉只有藏麦的  
> 7、还是根据我的习惯，会把注释夹在正文里。这次因为篇幅问题，不再在最后放专有名词中英对照表了  
> 8、感谢帮助我翻译日语和围棋术语的外援
> 
> 内容简介：
> 
> “你知道你是来干嘛的吗？”
> 
> 杰西挠了挠他的耳后，看起来有些纠结。这就是杰西他妈的讨厌卧底任务的原因。讲话，讲话，还是讲话。
> 
> 一般来说杰西很快就会厌倦，而杰西厌倦的时候他握枪的手就会痒痒。而且他们刚刚没收了他天煞的枪。这就是来打压他的，就是。
> 
> “我是来收钱揍人的，对吧？”
> 
> “没错。”半藏桀骜地说，“收钱揍人。你对我了解有多深？”

**[第一章](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7276855/chapters/16524235) **

I.

      杰西也不知道自己被带往岛田城会见掌权者时自己想见到什么样的人，但他真的松了一口气——他这个早上居然特地穿上了成双的袜子。他也没想到在公众场合脱下鞋子会这么不舒服。

 

      保镖们在他把自己的靴子踢到他们指定的位置上后不满地看了他一眼，然后他们就细心地把杰西的鞋子跟他们的鞋子一起在楼梯下排成了一列。

 

      他们可能真用尺子量过了，不然也不会排得那么整齐。

 

      结果这完全是个压抑的任务。

 

      就算是这座 _城堡_ 看起来也是压抑的。里面的所有东西看起来都很….. _刚毅_ 。好吧，现在杰西已经完全没想着要见到教父的那套了，家具上布满了马头或是其他什么的，但这里的大部分房间看起来都空荡荡的，只有些小心摆放的画作或是一两件家具。那感觉像充满了….. _虚无_ 。

 

      杰西这辈子的头半部分是在帮派中度过的，剩下那部分则在另一个帮派（虽然是联合国认证的）。而两个帮派所谓的总部总是热闹非凡，里面充斥着暴力冲突和睾丸酮。而这些墙！杰西完全想不明白这些纸墙是干嘛用的。都是现代人了，哪个家伙还会 _用_ 纸啊？

 

      但杰西的妈妈还是（试过）教会他要做个礼貌的孩子。虽然说句公道话，她一路下来都放弃“好”和“善良”两点了。这也不是她的错，上帝保佑。

 

      “看起来很不错，”杰西对那些保镖说，“我很喜欢这里的装饰。很精简，有点‘禅’的味道。”

 

      那些保镖都没有费心思回答。当然啦，现在的学校又不会教上课打呼噜的傻大个们怎么机智地回答问题。他们一共有四个人，都穿着一样的衣服，打着一样的领带，还有一样的大背头。

 

      杰西发现他并没有被带到另一个空房间，或是“禁止进入”的总裁办公室。他被带往了个阳台。

 

      阳台下是一片亮粉色的花海，微风把一些抖动的小花瓣吹到了空中。一位孤独的人正倚柱站在角落里，猛吸着雪茄。他个子并不高，但还是让黑色的大衣从他肩膀上松松垂下，显示出他强而有力的臂膀。而在大衣下，他挽起白色的袖子露出了他左臂繁复的纹身的末端——一条龙正绕过云层和尖锐的车轮辐条。那条龙布满鳞片的身子一路沿着起伏的肌肉盘旋。他穿着像鸟爪一样做成铁靴样的精致义肢(*)，义肢的绝大部分都被藏在了剪裁得当的长裤下。他浓密黑亮的头发搭在肩头，就像是狮子的鬃毛一样。而当他像猫一样优雅地看向他们的时候，他狭长的双眼中似乎闪过了什么，就跟狩猎的猫一样残忍。

_  
_

_（译者注：听说暴雪辟谣过，但半藏的脚踝真的好细啊……）_

 

      他点了点头，保镖们就安静地从他们身后离开了房间。杰西不得不制止自己俯身躲开那道视线的冲动。他在自己的苦脸上挤出了一个友好的微笑，或者说他是这么想的。

 

      他张开双手慢慢走了过去。

 

      “你就是这里的老大？”

 

      那个老大一直看着杰西的手，直到他放了下去。

 

      “你的风评很好，麦克雷先生。”半藏（那 _肯定_ 是岛田半藏）只带了一点点优雅的口音。

 

      “希望是吧。我会努力满足你的要求的。”

 

      半藏盯着杰西研判了起来。他甚至没想要掩饰一下。“你会发现在日本工作和其他地方的感觉完全不一样。”

 

      “那肯定。但我到目前为止都还挺喜欢的。而且我在世界各地都干过活儿，这对我来说应该也没什么区别。”

 

      “你知道你是来干嘛的吗？”

 

      杰西挠了挠他的耳后，看起来有些纠结。这就是杰西他妈的讨厌卧底任务的原因。讲话，讲话，还是讲话。

 

      一般来说杰西很快就会厌倦，而杰西厌倦的时候他握枪的手就会痒痒。而且他们刚刚没收了他天煞的 _枪_ 。这就是来打压他的，就是。

 

      “我是来收钱揍人的，对吧？”

 

      “没错。”半藏桀骜地说，“收钱揍人。你对我了解有多深？”

 

      “你是，嗯，岛田半藏，岛田家的老大，”杰西马上回答了，“你们在花村方圆数里内经营着非法勾当。赌博，妓院，毒品，等等。你们和山口组完全没得比，但你们目前进展顺利。而且你们并不希望其他势力介入。”

 

      “到目前为止你已经证明了你可以把网上的公开资料读给我听了。还有吗？”

 

      杰西当然读过半藏的 _完整_ 档案，包括他手刃自己亲弟弟的前因后果。他完全知道半藏多大了，他是怎么失去自己双腿的，又是在哪儿。他也完全清楚岛田家已经存在多久了，又是从什么时候开始群龙无首的，还有为什么。他知道现在岛田家的罪恶帝国范围有多广。操他的，杰西甚至知道半藏是什么时候在哪里埋葬他的父亲的，还有他把被自己手刃的弟弟埋在了哪里。

 

      但他 _完全_ 不能向他的新老大透露一分。

 

      啊，什么鬼。杰西最擅长的从来都是胯位射击(*)。

 

_（译者注：其实我也不清楚专业术语具体是什么，低位射击应该是指趴地上的那种吧，这里指的是掏枪后不举起手，就只是保持在腰间就快速射击）_

 

      “我觉得你大概是我踏进这个地方以来遇到的最危险的家伙了。”

 

      “阿谀奉承只会让我厌烦，跟陈述已知事实一样。”

 

      “我见过的大部分老大都不会让请来的杀手靠他们那么近。你看起来的确是有底气才那么自信的。”

 

      “你又没有武器。”

 

      “你确定吗？”只要杰西想，他的义肢大概能把脱氧钢(*)砸凹，特别是经过齐格勒的加持后。

 

_（译者注：solid steel即镇静钢……百度说优质钢和合金钢一般属于镇静钢，没了，嗯，不是什么大问题，知道它很硬就对了）_

 

      这让半藏略有所思地看向了杰西，但也仅限于此。半藏的态度还是和之前一样暧昧不明。他转过身去看向了那个花园，就像在下逐客令一样。

 

      杰西努力不要皱起眉头。如果他搞砸了他的面试的话，他就要严肃地向莱耶斯报告这件事。而莫里森又那么专注于 _“证据”_ 和 _“合理干预”_ 这档子垃圾，想要在发现这条龙与智械在台面下有联系 _前_ 就悄悄砍下龙头的计划要破产了。

 

      但…..

 

      “你认识佐佐木次郎(Jiro Sasaki)吗？”

 

      “目前佐藤组（Sato-gumi）的二把手(*)。”这也在任务简报内，“你们之前在边界线上发生了些小摩擦。”

_（译者注：虚拟的黑帮）_

 

      “那个‘小摩擦’干掉了我八个人。”半藏呼出了一团辛辣的烟雾，“我觉得佐藤组很快就要从世界上消失了。”

 

      “报酬呢？”

 

      半藏拉下了脸。他说了个数，虽然不是太高，但起码也不会低得离谱。

 

      “当然了，”半藏加了一句，“就算你被抓住了，警察也会规规矩矩地把你绑给我。”

 

      “这价格还是挺伤我感情的。”

 

      “不想做了？”

 

      “有点儿，”杰西的语气里有些讨好的味道，“我没夸张，这都开始让我怀疑这次能不能赚够机票钱了。”

 

      “你的风评并没有 _那么_ 高。”半藏驳了回来。但他笑了起来，非常隐蔽，还有些阴郁，“你必须证实自己的实力。但是我很期待接下来…..我们还有后续合作。”

 

      对任务来说已经够好了。

 

      “好吧，我要离开了。我能拿回自己的装备吗？”

 

      “高桥（Takahashi）会在门口把你的东西还给你。”半藏轻蔑地甩了甩手。

 

      杰西不想瞬间被激怒，于是他离开了。

 

      任务就是任务。就算莱耶斯当时一定是 _脑子烧了_ 才会派杰西来参加这操蛋的 _卧底_ 任务的。

  


1.0.

 

      结果杰西·麦克雷并没有展现出无能。这总是个意外收获。对于一个喜欢把自己打扮成西部时期的人来说，杰西不知怎地在离开岛田家的领地进入佐藤组后就摆脱了半藏的监视。

 

      那两条龙在半藏的肌肉下盘旋着，想要安抚他的不安。他的 _最高顾问（Saikō-komon*）_ 并不赞成雇佣完全属于外部的势力来对付佐藤组。实际上，半藏不过是处于好意才愿意接见杰西的，毕竟那个线人之前一直都很有用。

 

_（译者注：后面会说明“最高顾问”是怎么来的）_

 

      现在半藏并不完全清楚为什么自己有所顾虑却还要派杰西去刺杀佐佐木次郎。他待在了公寓楼顶的边缘上。

 

      “ _家主大人（Kumicho*）_ 。”半藏的耳麦小声地运作了起来，“我们已经找到跟踪装备了。那个美国人换了衣服。”

 

_（译者注：根据习惯的翻译，这里应该翻成“组长”，因为日本黑帮一般都叫“XX组”这样，但因为这里把Shimada Clan翻译成了岛田家，就顺手改了个比较霸气的叫法x）_

 

      半藏的眉头皱了起来。他一直觉得把跟踪器装在杰西走路都要发出声音的搞笑靴底上已经够了。看来杰西还是知道要怎么潜行的。

 

      “找到他，但不要出手。”

 

      一根箭放倒了放哨的人。半藏一边提防着陷阱一边无声地跨过了楼顶间狭小的空隙。

 

      佐藤组的守备还行，但不够完美。显然，他们有些松懈了。现在距离那次边境的摩擦已经过了好几周了。可能他们觉得他们不会被报复了吧。

 

      但这某种程度上来说，这个判断是对的。岛田家不会单纯进行报复。神龙并不明白复仇的意义，但它们清楚复仇的 _必要性_ 。龙不会容忍入侵它们领地的行为。

 

      枪响打破了夜晚的平静。

 

      半藏僵住了。他马上转向了声音的方向，然后再次有所退缩。杰西 _真的_ 那么不会妥善用 _枪_ 吗？

 

      然后不同方向上接连发生了两次大爆炸。消防警报响了起来，楼下的街道陷入了混乱。平民们在嘈杂声中关上了自己的窗户，而佐藤组的巡逻队员们则在警报声中叫喊了起来。他们迅速跑向了不同的方向，汽笛声到处都是。突然，不知道什么地方的警报声大声响了起来，然后更多的警报粗暴地划破了夜空。

 

      “远藤（Endo），新井（Arai），继续观察。剩下的，撤退。”没必要陷入这片混乱中。

 

      虽然佐藤组已经陷入混乱，他们撤退的时候还是十分紧张。佐藤组放弃哨所，全挤在了巷子间。那两条龙嗅到了风中传来的死亡气息，在他的骨头上不断盘旋游走。他们饥渴了起来，但半藏只能心不在焉地拉下脸揉揉胳膊，无声地安抚他们。今晚它们绝不会仅满足于一条人命，而且它们正在彰显自己的不满。那两条龙在他的皮下不断扭动，开始发烫，甚至连半藏都不敢触摸。等他回到花村的时候，他也因此情绪糟糕。

 

      “ _家主大人_ ，跟踪器又动了起来。麦克雷将会在十分钟后进入尾川街（Ogawa Dori）。”

 

      “很好。撤退。”半藏从寺庙顶上探出身来跳向空中，刚好落在了另一个住宅区的楼顶边缘处。

 

      他满怀疑惑地去了那个巷子，刚好赶上。他在花村书店屋顶上静候着。

 

      “ _家主大人_ 。”是新井，“佐佐木次郎死了。有人用枕头捂住他的脸然后开了一枪。”

 

      “只有一个人？”

 

      “两位死者。那个枕头给第一枪消音了，但第二枪射杀了他的保镖。看起来是那个保镖在麦克雷射杀佐佐木后毫无预警地走进了卧室，于是被杀。”

 

      “另外两个干扰是闪光弹做的，加了定时装置。”远藤补充道，“这肯定是为了让麦克雷可以在混乱中逃脱。”

 

      半藏心不在焉地点了点头。

 

      “撤退。”杰西已经走到了巷子里了，但他没有穿上日常的装束。他还带着自己的帽子，但蒙上了脸。他穿上了冷清的灰黑色衣服，换上了软底鞋，肩头还扛着个巨型粗呢袋。

 

      半藏就这么看着杰西慢慢走过书店，然后停杰西了下来。他回过了头。

 

      这个人的直觉真准。

 

      “我知道你们这些人还在盯着我。”杰西大声地说了出来。他听起来还有些被逗乐了，“我及格了嘛？”

 

      半藏犹豫了，但只有一小会儿。然后他就熟练地通过窗台和水管下到了地面上。

 

      杰西惊讶地抬起帽檐脱下面具。他完全不讲礼貌地盯着半藏的龙纹身，然后又看向了半藏露出来的胸口。

 

      “我，呃，还挺喜欢这套新衣服的。叫和服（Kimono），对吧？你穿起来挺好看的，老大。”

 

      那甚至不值得好好回答。

 

      “你的工作勉强及格。”

 

      “噢，”杰西捂住了自己的胸口，“你真知道要怎么伤人。”

 

      他笑了起来，有种顽皮的挑衅，就像他刚刚在身后引发的混乱一样。那两条龙赞许地靠着彼此伸展了出来。杰西下巴快要掉下来一样张着嘴眨了眨眼。半藏马上揉了揉自己的胳膊，想要让那两条龙回到自己的身子里去。一般有人的时候它们并不会这么闹腾。

“我的老天啊，”杰西慢慢开口了，“那他妈是什么？”

 

      “不关你事。”

 

      “好吧，好吧，语气不用那么重的。”杰西开玩笑地做了个投降的姿势，“我懂的。”

 

      “跟我来。”以目前这两条龙的情绪来看，半藏不得不在它们睡着前保持清醒，不然他们可能会因为他不让它们出来放火就一不小心又毁掉他一件衣服。

 

      “我把你说的人干掉了。”杰西轻松地跟了上来，“你对我干的活还有意见？”

 

      “手雷和枪？我还以为我请了个专业人士。”

 

      “噢，疼。嘿，老大，反正活都干好了嘛。好吧，我是黑掉了他的安保系统，以为他就反应不过来了，但那个傻瓜醒的真快。我是计划着引爆闪光弹后就这么干净溜走的。而且你又没告诉我你想我怎么干。”杰西指出，“天啊，如果你告诉我你想让我把他的蛋蛋吊在窗口或是哪里来杀掉他这么‘专业’的话，我也能这么做的。乐意为你效劳。”

 

      “你会吗？”这句话听起来比半藏设想得要尖锐。那两条龙的脾气已经开始影响他了。

 

      杰西并没有反驳，只是粗鲁地看向半藏开始研判。

 

      “好吧，”杰西笑了起来。他留下了个虚假的承诺，“无论你想怎么样，老大。”

 

      “你不该这么快就许下这么愚蠢的承诺。”半藏嗤之以鼻，但还是努力控制了自己的情绪。那两条龙不断在他的骨头上哈着气，他的手已经有些麻了。但它们还是在他按揉自己手肘上方时退了回去。“我可能会让你自杀。”

 

      “你当然可以，”杰西赞同了他的观点，“但我觉得你会是那种很讨厌浪费的人。让我给自己一枪不就刚好是种无谓的损失嘛，嗯？”

 

      那自鸣得意的玩笑。

 

      半藏双手握拳，想要平息那两条龙。但它们只是开心地在他的骨头间翻滚盘旋。它们总是喜欢相同的猎食者。

 

      “这玩意儿真新奇。”杰西的语气中透露着好奇。显然，半藏努力的成效并不大。“你没有带全息投影装置，所以这不是个全息影像。我之前也没见过这种东西。”

 

      “如果你见过的话我反而会好奇。”半藏语气冷淡。

 

      至少杰西并不害怕。

 

      “我也 _听过_ 关于你和你们家族的其他传言，”他的语气轻松，“但当时我可没想到会这么……硕果累累。”

 

      “请放心，人不可貌相。”半藏故意看向了杰西的老式枪袋。

 

      “一个穿着弓道武士(*)装束的家伙如是说。”杰西反击的时候顽皮地笑了起来，“没有贬低的意思，我还挺喜欢的。”

 

_（译者注：原文samurai-archer 直译过来就是使弓的武士。于是我瞎编了个）_

 

      “我听到你这么说了。”

 

       “但继续，”杰西继续说了下去，“我听说你们这些家伙曾经是忍者。就是那种， _真正的_ 忍者，会穿着黑色紧身衣在屋顶跑来跑去，还会扔些手里剑什么的。”

 

      “你对忍者的认知果然错得离谱。”

 

      “起码我说对了在屋顶跑这点。”他们现在到城堡的侧门了。半藏的人马上放了他们进去。杰西走向了个整理过的石造花园(*)，双手叠在自己身后。

_（译者注：就是那个，禅式庭院，枯山水）_

 

      “知道吗，我在只有这个花园一半大的屋子里长大的。”

 

      “我知道。”杰西的档案完美无缺，包括他的童年生活。但在守望先锋肃清死局帮后，他的档案出现了一段空白。根据那个线人的说法，杰西转入地下，开始偷偷摸摸地干起了赏金猎人的勾当。他也见过这种情况。“你可以继续用你的客房。你的报酬今晚就会到账。”

 

      半藏开始走向城堡主体。但他发现杰西还站在那里。

 

      “怎么了？”他试探性地问了一下。

 

      “在我来的地方，”杰西说着露出了个讨好的灿烂笑容，“完成任务后我们通常会喝一杯以示庆祝。”

 

      “我们有清酒、烧酒和威士忌。找仆人要。”

 

      “我是说喝一杯，亲爱的，就像是你，我，去酒吧里…….”

 

      “我不这么认为。”半藏冷酷地打断了。他的太阳穴终于跳了起来。“ _晚安_ ，麦克雷先生。”

 

      他马上气势汹汹地走向了自己的房间。他厌烦的样子让家族的其他成员匆忙地让开了路。那两条龙还在他的皮肤下咆哮翻腾，饥渴异常。等他终于一个人独处的时候，他才想起来刚才他应该让杰西离开才对。那个男人刚好就是他 _一般来说_ 要特地回避的类型。

 

      明天。他明天就要摆脱麦克雷。


	2. Chapter 2

II.

 

      力丸拉面(Rikimaru Ramen*)在早餐时间营业， _而且_ 它提供咖啡。

_  
_

_（译者注：好了，现在你们知道花村的拉面店叫啥了。我怀疑这段是不是在捏他拉面馆枪战那段x）_

 

      杰西感慨不已。神不但存在，而且还在再次对他展露微笑。天知道现在这有多稀罕了。不得不说，其他国家经常在“无限续杯”的定义上达不成共识，但这里的黑咖啡足够浓，足以让杰西从睡死状态进入迷糊状态。

 

      生活真美好。

 

      等他吃第二碗面的时候，半藏低头进入了拉面馆，脸阴郁得可怕。面馆的主人紧张地用日语向他打了招呼。半藏随意地回答了些什么后面馆的主人就匆忙回到了厨房。

 

      老大又穿回了衬衫加大衣的套装，还扣上了所有扣子。可能他只在特殊场合才会穿上那套半裸的武士装束吧，太可惜了。

 

      “早上好啊，老大。”杰西放下了筷子，然后他想了一下才擦了擦自己的嘴。

 

      “城堡里提供的早餐不合你胃口吗？”

 

      “呃…..不是拆场子，但你手下给我米饭配的黏豆子气味很刺鼻。”杰西甚至想不出来他们是怎么在这种肯定是 _豆子_ 的东西上凝聚整个 _更衣室_ 的气味的。人类每天都会学到新知识。

 

      “啊，”半藏抬起了他的眉毛，“如果不喜欢纳豆的话你可以跟厨房说。”

 

      “那好吧。我喜欢拉面。”起码杰西 _知道_ 拉面是什么。面，汤，肉，蔬菜，够简单。而岛田城里的早餐则包括了烤鱼，米饭，臭豆子，还有一大堆小碟装的小吃。这些小吃大多冰冷而且鲜艳得诡异。他都想不出来那会是什么。

 

      杰西真的很想知道，为什么要把一个蛋卷卷成一小块然后放冷它(*)呢？

 

_（译者注：可能指玉子烧）_

 

      而且没一道菜可以喂饱他，还没有咖啡。

 

      “这是你第一次来日本吗？”

 

      “我档案里没写吗？”

 

      半藏耸了耸肩。“你的档案非常不完整。”

 

      起码他甚至没想过要否认这点。

 

      “好吧。这不是我第一次来日本。我之前去过东京。”那是个连“糟糕”都不够形容的任务。

 

      “执行任务？”

 

      “好吧，亲爱的，你知道那是机密。”

 

      半藏瞪了他一眼。“我又没有在审问你细节。”

 

      “嘿，我很乐意被你审问， _随时恭候_ ，”杰西语气雀跃。他为了看到半藏的脸还特地扭过转椅转了过来。就算他要陷入麻烦了他也要物有所值。也正是此时，他的眼角瞄到了有什么东西在动，再加上空中传来的隐约呼啸声…….

 

      他的本能先行动了。

 

      杰西抓着半藏的领子把他拉到了地上，刚好躲过了他们头上呼啸而过的东西。那个东西击碎了放寿司的玻璃柜台。

 

      “操！”杰西叫了起来，与此同时，半藏则喊了一声从他手中挣脱了出来。然后他们就匆忙地离开了外头可以透过门窗的看到的范围。

 

      半藏对着自己的耳机大声在用日语说些什么，杰西没有管他。他谨慎地从窗口向外瞄了一眼，然后就狼狈了低了回去。一颗子弹呼啸而过，在收音机上的塑料青蛙吉祥物上留下了个弹坑。

 

      “他们困住我们了。”他对半藏说，“在对面楼顶上，就在杂货店上面。”

 

      那远在射程外。如果他保持低姿横穿过马路的话……..

 

      但出乎杰西意料的是，半藏花时间脱了自己的衣服。他是不介意看些好东西啦，但， _真的_ ？现在？

 

      半藏先是脱下了自己的大衣，然后是他的衬衫。半藏 _的确_ 有着好身材。他的肩膀，还有乳头…….

 

      “楼顶哪里？”半藏吼道。然后他发现杰西呆住了，于是他瞪了一眼。“ _麦克雷_ 。”

 

      “抱歉，好吧，”杰西潜行过去又瞄了一眼。这次他的帽子就差点被打中了。“好吧，他在那个，呃，圆盘形天线附近。左上角….. _哇！_ ”

 

      那条龙翻腾着露出了半藏的臂膀。它们带着满腔怒火，鳞片此起彼伏。然后半藏伸出手臂摆好架势，怒吼出了那句命令。

 

      空气…. _变得灼热_ 。麦克雷找不到其他词来形容它。那热量感觉就像是有人重重拍了他一巴掌一样，但那两条龙嚎叫着飞过的地方又没有什么东西被烧掉。它们 _穿过_ 那堵墙，一路互相缠绕着形成了巨大的螺旋。空气中充满了暴风雨即将到来的气味。

 

      他们头上的某个地方发出了尖锐刺耳的声音，就像是音叉震动发出的声音一样，然后地上又传出了一声闷实响亮的“ _砰_ ”声。

 

      杰西慢慢地把自己的帽子抬了起来。“天啊， _到街上_ 操醒我吧(*)！”

 

_（译者注：杰西的原话是“Fuck. Me. Sideways.”就是个感叹词。这里实译大概也能出感叹效果吧x）_

 

       _龙_ ！龙 _魔法_ ！他参加任务的时候可没有这条！

 

      好吧，昨晚他跟半藏一起走回来的时候的确还 _觉得_ 这还挺好玩的，但他可没想过那是种…… _魔法大炮_ 之类的玩意儿。

 

      半藏只是用骇人的眼神又瞪了他一眼。“那个狙击手死了吗？还有其他人吗？”

 

      杰西潜行过去瞄了一眼。

 

      “嗯，那个可怜的混蛋现在到地上了。看起来他也没什么朋友。而且看起来我们从他口里是问不出什么东西了。”

 

      “我们看看。”半藏已经把衣服穿回去了，不过他没费心思扣起来。他大步走到了街上。

 

      杰西手忙脚乱地虚握着维和者跟在了后面，但他的第一判断是对的，那个暗杀者一句死了。它的脑袋甚至掉了下来，脖子上的电路还在闪着火花。这个智械暗杀者还剩下的部分被随意地裹在了个旧大衣里，大概是二手淘回来的。它的手套、鞋子、还有紧紧裹在脑袋上的头巾和旧裤子都像是随便穿上的，但远远看过去这个智械很容易就会被误认为是个流浪汉。

 

      但跟它的这身装扮相反，那杆步枪是个高级货。那线条流畅的黑家伙一看就是军队的东西。那是最新的德拉贡诺夫狙击步枪(*)，杰西也只在暗影守望的武器库里见过一次。那是俄罗斯特种部队的专属装备。

 

_（译者注：苏联制武器，以可靠度高出名。）_

 

      操。

 

      他们身后传来了模糊的摩擦声。杰西转过身去，迅速打开了维和者的保险，但半藏一下子抓住了他的手腕。差点被他射到的高瘦年轻女子好奇地看了杰西一眼后恭敬地绕过去站在了半藏的身侧。跟岛田城的其他警卫一眼，她也穿着黑白两色的衣服。

 

      “ _家主大人_ ，”她小声地开口了。半藏点了点头，于是她开始搜索那具尸体。他们俩飞快地用日语交谈了起来。

 

      杰西不想摆出张臭脸的。他把他的左轮手枪收回到了枪袋里。莱耶斯就不能 _随便_ 找个懂当地语的家伙吗？

 

      但他们的秘密交流不怎么成功。看来的确有日本黑帮在利用智械，但这其中可能并没有包含 _岛田_ 家。

 

      那个女人终于离开了，而半藏则略有所思地看了杰西一眼。

 

      “所以你之前与智械战斗过？”

 

      “我们都经历过吧？”

 

      “但你很有经验。你先检查的头部。”

 

      “当然，我也经营有关智械的业务。”他没有说全，这是委婉的说法。

 

      他的回答似乎不怎么好。半藏眉头紧皱地转身离开了。他抬头看了看天空，然后大声呼了口气，沿着巷子离开了。杰西困惑地盯着他不断变小的背影，然后准备溜达回那个拉面店。

 

      “你要去哪？”

 

      杰西停了下来。“呃，我得吃完我的早餐。”

 

      半藏惊讶地盯着他，嘴角轻微地翘了一下，但那太快了，杰西都不敢确定自己是不是真的看到了。

 

      半藏霸道地做了个手势要他过去。

 

      有那么一瞬间，杰西想要反抗命令无视他，但等半藏走起来的时候，杰西发现自己跑着追了上去。

 

      他们在一片祥和的安静氛围中走过了一个街道，然后杰西咖啡因摄入量还不怎么足的脑子决定搞砸这一切。

 

      “所以，呃，你得脱掉衣服，为了，呃，那些龙？”

 

      半藏叹了口气，然后小声用日语小声说了些什么。“神龙之火会烧掉我的衣服。”

 

      “但它可没烧掉那面墙。”

 

      “你的话太多了。”

 

      “之前也有人这么评价过我，”杰西说完后努力做出了个讨好的微笑。半藏嗤之以鼻，“所以，呃，那些龙没有真的飞回来吧，那你要怎么填弹？”

 

      “那和枪械的原理不一样。”半藏无意识地揉了揉自己的手臂，但看起来他并不想详细解释这个，“你‘经营’了多少智械相关的业务？”

 

      “全部加起来？差不多有八趟了。”八个单人任务，但那又怎么样呢，杰西可不想回忆那些他被莱耶斯拉着一路打架斗殴，最后在他屁股后尖叫起来的那些。

 

      “很好。”

 

      “所以你 _还_ 知道‘很好’这个词？”

 

      那个隐秘的笑容又回来了。“说话小心点，麦克雷先生(*)。”

 

_（译者注：原文中半藏对麦子的称谓变成了“-san”。以防有人不知道，这在日语中是个敬称，所以半藏对麦子的态度已经开始转变了。但……通篇敬称很难看，我就提一下）_

 

      “知道吗，既然你是老大的话你可以叫我‘杰西’。”

 

      那句话被无视了。

 

      “当佐藤组几个月前想要侵入我们领地的时候，我的哨兵发现他们的队伍里混有智械。不多，但对我们来说足够麻烦。那也让我们反击的…..潜在代价提高了。”半藏歪了歪自己脑袋。“正如你所说，我跟线人要了个智械冲突的老手，但我没想过你真的能完成任务。实话实说，我一开始完全不想雇佣你。我只想和你见面，然后当面拒绝。显然，你是个 _外国人_ ，而且你完全不属于这个地方。如果让你去送死的话那我就太不负责任了。”

 

      “你人……真好。”

 

      “我也是有私心的。如果一个指挥官要他雇佣的人完成不可能完成的任务的话，很快他就会雇不到人。”半藏耸了耸肩，“我只是想看看一个外邦人能走多远。”

 

      “如果你想知道你哪里做错了的话，呃……我猜你和你的人一靠近那里的话就会被发现？”半藏点了点头。杰西笑了起来，“懂了。你们是不是都带了电子设备？你就带了耳机。你还带了其他东西吗？”

 

      “这是关键吗？”半藏眨了眨眼，“ _你_ 的手臂是义肢，而且你还穿了护甲。”

 

      “噢，这些老东西可一点都不 _智能_ 。它们没有发电波，只与我相连。”杰西动了动他的手指，“而且用的是老工艺，所以没有芯片。这个护甲也没有用上生物科技。”

 

      “我懂了。”

 

      “而且我可没忘了你们这些家伙在我的鞋子里留了追踪器。”杰西拖长了语调，“我又不是傻子。”

 

      “如你所料，”半藏仔细考虑后开口了，“我觉得我之前的确可能低估你了。”

 

      “大家都经常这样。”

 

      “那感谢你的介入。之前的那次。”

 

      “好吧，那…..”杰西咧开了嘴，“你们还没给我钱呢，我得护好自己的投资。”

 

      半藏略有所思地盯了他一会儿。

 

      “我会让你伴我左右，起码到解决和佐藤组的纠纷后。”半藏终于开口了，“如果这几个月内你还有其他预约的话，推掉。”

 

      他要在这微不足道的日本小村镇待上好 _几个月_ ！？操他妈的。

 

      “我会，呃，尽己所能，老大。”

  


i.

 

      “当然就直接跟他说‘好的’！”加布里尔在无线电的另一边吼了过来。他搓了搓自己的脸，“你在 _搞什么_ ，你个混蛋（ _cabrón_ ），你到底知不知道什么叫‘卧底’啊！”

 

      “但真的，老大。如果我要在这里过上好几个月的话我绝对会 _疯掉_ 。”

 

      “你是个专业人士，麦克雷。 _演得像点好吗_ ！”加布里尔吼着挂断了。他在努力抵抗把自己脑袋撞到这崭新的办公桌上的冲动，直到他想如果他真的撞凹了这玩意儿的话他就不得不填一大堆表格后他才真的停了下来。

 

      等加布里尔放弃阅读邮件，开始气急败坏地在他桌上拆解他的霰弹枪时，杰克小心翼翼地溜进了他的办公室。

 

      “今天过得不顺吗？”杰克同情地问道。

 

      加布里尔皱眉看向了他。杰克跟以往一样，还是各种完美部分的完美结合：闪亮的蓝色制服，梳理整齐的金色头发，甚至还有那漂亮过头的微笑。

 

      “更糟了。”他突然开口了。

 

      杰克笑得更灿烂了。这证明有时候对金毛的刻板印象可能还真的对透了。没有无因的果。

 

      “我的上级需要真琴（Makoto）计划的最新消息。”

 

      加布里尔的眉头皱得更深了。总有一天他要打听出来到底是哪个傻逼（ _pendejo_ ）给这小行动起了那么“可爱”的外号，然后把订书机塞进他屁股里。那其实叫“真实”行动。

 

      “麦克雷还活着，虽然到处都很奇怪。”

 

      “大概需要更细节的叙述。”

 

      “他杀掉了两个我知道的人，其中包括一个竞争帮派的二把手。然后今天有智械攻击了半藏。那个机器人是被，我引述原话，”加布里尔检查了一下自己的笔记，“‘操他妈的虚幻龙魔法啊’破坏的。”

 

      杰克笑了起来。他想收回去的，但最后还是只能咧开嘴，“他这是什么意思呀？”

 

      “好像我他妈的知道一样。”加布里尔捏了捏自己的鼻梁，“这就是我知道的全部。智械的确在花村及周边地区出现了。”

 

      “但还没有创世神程序(*)投入使用的迹象。”

 

_（译者注：God Program 老样子，创世神程序比“神之程序”好听多了，而且这个Boss的名字的确是个创世神）_

 

      “没有。那个地方还没有充斥着凶残的忍者机器人。”加布里尔低吼道，“据我所知，这大概是由于有些智械被卖到了半合法的劳动力市场。”

 

      杰克叹了口气。“如果真是这样的话，我们就不得不取消这个行动了。黑帮在日本还是合法的，因为某些原因那不在我能干预的范围内。如果岛田家并没有牵涉到失踪的创世神程序的话，我们不得不让他们以自己的方式解决问题。”

 

      “我第一次听到这么详细的总结，长官。”

 

      那让杰克皱起了脸。“小加，我知道你觉得那些情报太概括了……”

 

      “哈哈！那叫‘有所保留’。”

 

      “……但那有齐格勒医生的担保。她的新信息源很可信。”

 

      “你才是拍板的那个，”加布里尔甚至没用心藏起自己语气中的怨恨，“麦克雷可以在日本照顾好自己，我只关心这个。”

 

      “但你还有所质疑。”

 

      “给那个家伙颁个奖吧！”加布里尔挖苦道，“齐格勒医生和她珍贵的新宠。它太宝贝了，甚至都不让 _我们_ 接近。如果你问我意见的话，那个好医生终于误入歧途了。”

 

      “小加……”

 

      “我一直在追踪那些运到医疗科的东西。如果看她接手的那些鬼东西，你肯定会觉得她在制造某种新智械。”

 

      “她没有。”杰克叹了口气，“我知道她没有。我们可以信任她。而且她什么时候犯过错了？我们还要继续跟进其他线索，但花村是我们最接近的猜测，特别是麦克雷目击到智械后。而且，还有他说的‘龙魔法’，不管那到底指的什么。”

 

      “等他下次联系的时候我会再问问他，”加布里尔不情愿地咕哝道，“还有事儿吗？”

 

      杰克看起来的确有些……尴尬。更准确来说是有些胆怯。

 

      “好吧。其实没什么？”

 

      “是吗？直说无妨。”

 

      “我们真的很久没一起吃过晚餐了。我是说，也没有好几年那么夸张啦，所以我想……”

 

      “你们在不同的饭堂吃饭。”加布里尔打断了，“而且是有原因的。还记得我们上次在一个大厅吃饭的时候都搞了些什么乱子吗？”

“我觉得压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草是某个牛仔，我就不点名了，叫温斯顿‘猴子’。”杰克拉下了脸，“那可是非常没礼貌。”

 

      “我很确定他在温斯顿把他扔出窗外后就深感抱歉了。”

 

      “好吧，那是……”

 

      “ _天窗_ 。”

 

      杰克咳了一下。“我没在说要重建个公用餐厅啦。”

 

      “那你在说什么？”

 

      杰克盯了他好一会儿，然后看起来像是败下了阵来。

 

      “忘掉我的话吧。再见了，小加。”

 

      “你知道哪儿能找到我。”加布里尔跟他说道。然后他就故意投身到了他上千百亿封邮件里。跟往常一样，其中大部分都是人力资源部门转发过来的抱怨。这个组建了好几年但基本上还算是新建的难以操控的暗影守望队伍才刚刚安定下来。他们的确和各个部门都有摩擦。

 

      加布里尔盯着屏幕，看都不看就删掉了绝大多数。然后他头也不抬地就喊道。

 

      “什么事，安吉（Angie）？”

 

      “找天你一定要教教我那些技巧，老大。”安吉从他门后探出头来。她是唯二没有被关进监狱的死局帮成员之一。无姓的安吉比麦克雷更年轻些，但一样离经叛道。她和暗影守望（除了麦克雷）的其他成员一样都剪了自己的头发，但基本上她只不过是把自己的大爆炸头弄成了个小爆炸头。“你会读心吗？”

 

      “不。吾主慈悲。你想干什么？”

 

      “莫里森怎么了吗？他真的是从这里迅速逃走了啊。”

 

      “莫里森总会惹上麻烦。”加布里尔已经和杰克莫里森相识 _多_ 年了。杰克身上的认真劲儿总是多到快要从他屁股后面 _漏出来_ 了一样。

 

      但起码他还有个可爱的屁股。

 

      “所以~~”安吉拖长了尾音，“我听说你要让杰西出去 _一个月_ ？”

 

      “他在执行任务。”

 

      “那我怎么就没有任务啊！人家都没去过 _日本_ 。”

 

      “因为，天啊，救救我吧，你才 _十九_ 岁啊，然后莫里森认为那意味着你不能参加无支援的任务。”

 

      “啊啊， _怎么这样_ ！我也可以跟 _杰西_ 一起去啊。”

 

      “但如果你能去叫伊娜拉起床的话你俩就可以去调查一下这个有攻击性的智械，在康沃尔 (*)被目击到的。我会给你发详细信息。”

 

_（译者注：加拿大和英国分别都有个叫“Cornwall”的地方。这里推测是加拿大的Cornwall）_

 

      “康沃尔 _烂透了_ ，”安吉不满地抗议道，但让加布里尔松一口气的是，她还是离开了。他开始重新组装自己的霰弹枪。

 

      这时信号器响了起来。

 

      “什么事？”

 

      “莱耶斯先生。”

 

      “尚。 _你_ 想干什么。”

 

      “我听说你让麦克雷出去一个月。”

 

      “哦，看在 _老天_ 的份上！”加布里尔的拇指戳向了挂机键。

 

      有那么几天(*1)，加布里尔会怀疑他当初建立暗影守望的时候到底在想什么。而且加布里尔觉得那些觉得暗影守望应该用些来历不明的罪犯，而不是给加布里尔派些世界各地的精英部队的人 _也_ 活该如坐针毡(*2)。

 

_（译者注：_

_1、 原文用somedays，直译过来时“总有一天”，但时态不符，这里按“sometimes”处理。_

_2、 对，就是那个指挥官x 后面关于这点会有很棒的描写）_

 

      他重新打给了尚。

 

      “你在香港的朋友们怎么样了？”

 

      “其他中国的黑帮成员都已经更深入地下了，但我还是能联系上一些。怎么了？”

 

      “你的父亲曾经和山口组（Yamaguchi-gumi）打过交道。”

 

      “那可是日本 _第一_ 大帮派，当然了。”

 

      “我需要些信息，关于所有日本帮派最近六个月的势力范围变动和领导层变动的。你现在去香港。”

 

      “很好，莱耶斯先生。”

 

      “而且，尚，你有没有想过要回去过过去的生活，就算只是 _想一下_ ？记住了，不是 _我_ 想给你们机会的。而且 _我_ 不相信浪子会回头。”

 

      “我们都知道，老大。”尚听起来被逗乐了，“我很快就会有成果的。”

 

      加布里尔擦干净了自己的霰弹枪，然后把它们装回了枪套里。

 

      他的桌面上还在不断传入实时消息（虽然其中大部分都是谣言），然后把信息打在他的地球仪上。在他看着的时候，不断有信息被关闭。有些是黑客黑进了当地的闭路电视确认的，有些则是被守望先锋的前线部队。只有俄罗斯上什么都没有：他们决定以自己的方式操作。而就在他观察的时候，又一个新的信息展开，在巴塞罗那的右上角闪烁了起来。

 

      哼，既然总部在直布罗陀的话，那还挺近的……

 

      啊，管他呢。加布里尔扫走了自己腕表通讯器上的信息，然后站了起来。

 

      既然在附近，那应该有可以轰杀(*)的东西。

 

_（译者注：译者的恶趣味啦，既然噶用霰弹枪的话，轰杀听起来更带感啊！什么，隔壁家有个叫碎蜂的暗杀者头头？不知道啦，不知道x）_

  
  
———第一次更新结束———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者有话说：  
> 1、首先，按照惯例，先谢作者，再谢校对  
> 2、然后感谢一下还在支持我的人  
> 3、日常吹一波死星太太（不是）  
> 4、这篇文其实在10月底就全文翻译完成了，因为某校对跟我说她10月有空，结果，嗯....... 【日常被放鸽子？】  
> 5、后续校对（应该）还在陆续进行中，连备用校对都已经找好了，毕竟是篇长篇  
> 6、总之........后面的剧情很精彩，藏麦最后很甜，R76【】了，BW【】了【不是】  
> 7、这篇文里R76的互动真的........很有感觉啊，作者甚至成功给自己卖了安利 hhhhhh 【对，这篇之后死星太太就写了那篇GS】  
> 8、总之R76后面的戏份会越来越重，后面OW和BW与创世神程序和几个黑帮之间的博弈，还有创世神程序自己的思考（或者说作者的思考？）都.......上乘，我只能这么说了  
> 9、啊，真的希望能让你们快点看到后文 Orz  
> 10、以后如果有存货的话会周更，没有就........没有，然后最后两章会连更，大概就这样  
> 11、但说到底，还是要看校对x  
> 12、啊，骗个回复好了。大家可以猜猜本文标题和每个小节的序号有什么玄机。猜对的话，可以指定个CP，我去找篇不超过5000字的小短篇作为奖励，嗯


	3. 第三章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者警告：  
> 1、感谢万能的酒酒吐出了校对 【尖叫】  
> 2、本来想忍到周末的，可这可是ALC啊，还是......暗搓搓来排版发了【捂脸】  
> 3、追加一条提示，本文题目和“黑道”有关  
> 4、本章存在战争/血腥场景描写

[ **第三章** ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7276855/chapters/16644664)

 

正文：

2.0.

 

       在智械狙击事件两天后，佐藤组展开了报复行动。

  


       智械安静而整齐地绕着繁多寺（Hantaji*）坐了一圈。他们头上和底座上的灯在深夜中昏暗地不断闪烁，岛田家的人则整齐地排在了这座小寺庙铺着瓦片的墙上和寺庙地面上的两个出口处。寺庙中看不到一个僧人。

  


_（译者注：真实存在的寺庙，位于爱媛县松山市，日本四国岛的西北部。在四国八十八所中排第50。）_

  


       “一共二十个智械， _家主大人_ 。”新井在他身后小声汇报了。

  


       “他们的胆子越来越大了。”远藤的语气中没有任何情感。

  


       半藏点了点头。这样光天化日下故意武装越界占领别人的地盘，还是一座 _寺庙_ ，这种事真是前所未闻。他们的边界哨瞬间就被包围了，但他的侦察兵却只发现了一具尸体。周围的居民惊恐地躲到了他们的城堡里。

  


       “我的 _最高顾问们_ 在哪里？”

  


       “澪（Mio）小姐正在搜索北面的出口，田中（Tanaka）先生则在南面。”新井迅速回答道，“他们正在等您的信号。”

  


       “那个 _外来者_ (*)是对的，”远藤接下话头，“我们没有佩戴电子产品的时候那些智械好像真的找不到我们。”

  


_（译者注：日文中“外国人”读作“外人”，但这里处理成双关）_

  


       半藏看向了脚下。那个‘外人’正和岛田家的突击部队一起在旁边的巷子里行动。这个重步兵团装配了从防暴警察那里偷过来的凯夫拉防弹衣与能量盾。

  


       就像是感觉到有人在看他一样，杰西抬起头来点了点自己的帽檐，开玩笑一样跟半藏打了个招呼。半藏故意移开了视线。

  


       “我们不能容忍这种入侵我们领地的行为。而且那些僧人应该还活着。”半藏再次扫描这个建筑，但他双眼上的夜视镜显示屏上除了智械外就没有其它红外信号了。“在其它什么地方。”

  


       “佐藤组也不在这里，”新井小声地说，“澪小姐觉得他们可能是故意引我们离开城堡的。”

  


       “但他们要怎么进去？他们会被迫包围我们城堡以寻求突破点，我们也留下了防御的力量。那座城堡已经屹立了上百年。”

  


       而且，表现出犹豫的后果半藏也承担不起，这还是在他已经把自己的兵力带出来的情况下。

  


       父亲的英年早逝让半藏清楚他高攀上 _家主_ 身份的时间点比往常的时间点要早上了至少十年。他身体里寄宿的神龙之力也并不只是单纯 _寄宿_ 在他体内而已。总有一天，他需要用鲜血祭献神龙。

  


       那两条龙嗅到了暴力与冲突的气息。它们急切地冒出了半藏的皮肤，在半藏拉弓瞄准的时候，让呼噜声穿透了他的皮肤。

  


       它们是他的标志，也曾是其他帮派惧怕岛田家族的理由。显然，他们需要被提醒一下了。

  


       等直线上最近的那个智械被粉碎后，两条龙就 _咆哮_ 了起来。澪的弓手队开始从埋伏的上风处朝剩余的智械射击。与此同时，半藏脚下传来了沉重而平稳的脚步声。他清楚地面部队正在突进。他甚至没有看着他们行动，而是开始瞄准第二箭的目标。

  


       两个在墙上的智械在黑暗中胡乱射击，但子弹只能击中墙顶的瓦片或是毫无威慑力地在夜空中呼啸远去。寺庙顶上有个智械想要爬下去，但它脚下的瓦片滑了下去。一根箭贯穿了它的脑袋和它的底盘。

  


       半藏又拾起了一根箭。他不断吸气，呼气，吸气，呼气。

  


       与龙的饥渴不一样，弓道是一种艺术，它有自己的门路和姿势。一个智械从天井顶上冲了下来，另一个则从墙上摔了下去。这两个智械都没有射击，而那个 _寺庙_ …….半藏慢慢意识到这座寺庙散发出了一种奇怪的感觉。这里并没有大屠杀的痕迹，甚至连寺庙中的巨型 _枯山水_ 的石头都被耙得整整齐齐。

  


       “停下！”半藏大声地喊了出来，但还是太迟了。他的腹腔因为酸楚的钝痛缩成了一团。他想他们之间毫无联系了。他们都没有佩戴电子设备。在他脚下，地面部队正在进入空无一人的寺庙。他这边是杰西的队伍，而那边的门则是田中的，他们还用能量盾护住了侧翼。“新井。”

  


       “ _家主大人_ 。”新井轻盈地爬上了半藏所在的楼顶。

  


       “去找田中，告诉他保持所在的位置。远藤，带上两个哨兵去扫荡战场。”

  


       “我们第一次扫荡的时候除了智械外就再没有收到电子信号。”虽然新井点点头后就迅速飞一样跳到住宅区上离开了，但远藤还是点出了自己心中的疑惑。

  


       “这感觉太简单了。”半藏开口了。在他们有一段距离的地方，一排垃圾车里传出了机械运作的声音。

  


       有东西正在充能。

  


       远藤也听到了。“ _家主大人_ ！”

  


       在他们前方，两个队伍都刚肃清寺庙墙上的智械准备进入寺庙。就在此时， _枯山水_ 里涌出了什么东西。智械们手持脉冲步枪从白色碎石下新挖的战壕里冒了出来。在他们身后，寺庙附近的智械从藏身的垃圾车和废弃建筑里涌了出来。他们有些甚至还连着货箱的木封条和填充布料。

  


       半藏咬牙制止了自己的怒号。他朝部队后方射了个散箭。分散的箭头反射过来摧毁了最近的智械，但也只能勉强减缓他们的步伐。他们步调一致地开始向杰西的方队开火。

  


       半藏在就要射出下一箭时躲到了一边，他身后有个智械突然就出现在了楼顶。那个智械比其他的都更大，还踩掉了不少瓦片。它举起了枪，而远藤则怒吼着跳了过来。他拔出了别在腰后的武士刀，迅速切掉了那个智械装备了枪支的那根胳膊。但智械的动作并没有慢下来。它伸出另一只手，机敏地抓住远藤后跳了下去。他们摔在地上后发出了可怕的水声，而且没有尖叫。

  


       “远藤！”半藏吸了一口气，但他马上驱走了自己的惊慌与忧伤，重新拾起教条规则。

  


       他的周围已经陷入一片混乱。智械们爬上屋顶与他的弓手们缠斗；澪的队伍正在撤退，田中的队伍则被困在了原地；杰西…..杰西站在了个失效的能量盾前，身前是一片被他击倒的智械。

  


       杰西在重新填弹后 _笑_ 了起来，简直就是个战争狂。每次他扣下扳机都会有人或智械死去，死亡的恶魔正通过他的枪声降临人间。他的队伍已经重新集结起来了，他们开始撤出这座寺庙。

  


       半藏等感觉到神龙再次在他身体里盘旋后，就跳到了相邻的屋顶上。他发出了尖锐的口哨声，让大家撤退。屋檐下有人传递起了信号，此起彼伏的哨声一路传到了下个街区。

  


       半藏爬上了高位。他又一次释放了神龙之力。神龙咆哮着帮田中清理出了撤退的道路。然而就在半藏从高位跳下来，又在混斗中射了个散箭时，空中传来了尖利的声音，就像连风本身都被加速撕裂了一样。

  


       “迫击炮！”杰西在下面什么地方喊了一声，然后整个世界就在半藏脚底摇晃了起来。现在他只能听到遥远的轰鸣和一切轰然倒塌的声音了。砖块和水管在不断落下。半藏想要跳离这个地方却被什么东西击中了髋部。他在空中旋转起来，什么都抓不住。

  


       他重重地摔在了个突起的地方。他能感受到自己的肋骨裂了，然后他再次掉落，滚到了巷子的另一边。他马上蜷缩起来，举起双手护住头部。有些什么东西被他的背压碎了，离他的脊椎只有危险的几寸之遥。他采取防护姿态后双手和胸口都剧烈疼痛了起来，而在他身后，人们尖叫了起来。

  


       _他的_ 人民。

  


       半藏头晕目眩的想要从废墟里爬起来，瓦砾碎片也不断从他肩膀上掉下。在盲目地恐慌了一会儿后，他发现他被压住了。他的腿，又是他的腿……

  


       然后杰西蹲下来护住了他。他找来板条从旁边插了进去，然后低吼着开始用力。但半藏的左脚被压在一层地板和一块碎掉的床板下了。

  


       “去他妈的，天啊，”杰西吸了一口气。但半藏的耳朵还在嗡嗡作响，他的声音听起来太遥远了。

  


       杰西想要扒开那些碎石，但半藏抓住他的手肘让他停了下来。他苦着脸把义肢卸了下来，而杰西则扶着他肩膀让他坐了起来。

巷子的废墟中弥漫着尘埃，甚至连杰西亮红色的斗篷都被染成了泥泞的棕色。他剩下的小队则，天啊…….. _尖叫声_ ，还有停尸房里血和焦尸的味道。更糟的是……

  


       “快点，”杰西粗暴地把他往前拉了一步，再次咒骂了一声。他转过身来后蹲了下来，然后示意半藏自己爬上去。

  


       他们的脑袋上又出现了个炮弹。又是一次炮击。雷鸣般的撞击声，烟雾，还有尖叫。而在他们身后，寺庙里幸存的智械已经占据数量上的优势了。

  


       “别管我。”半藏四顾寻找着自己的弓。就在那儿，就在那些石头下面……

  


       “你疯了吗？爬 _上来_ 。”

  


       “你这样是回不到城堡的。我能拖一下时间，然后…..”

  


       “老大，要么我背你回城堡，要么公主抱，随你喜欢。但我不会抛下你自己离开的。”杰西笑了起来。他脸上的尘埃和汗水凝结成了条状，而他眼中的恶魔，还有嘴角挑衅的曲度。他就是条追求战争的野犬。他正为找到自己想要的东西而兴奋不已。

  


       半藏只好听他话把双手搭在了杰西肩头。杰西小声呼了口气就把他背了起来，他的大手托住了半藏的大腿。半藏觉得他的心跳加速了。

  


       “院子里的智械，它们行动的方式……”半藏在杰西把他带往巷尾的时候开口了，“我从没见过它们这样行动。它们的行动这么精密，就像是有什么东西在控制一样。”

  


       “是吗？ _我_ 倒是见过，”杰西小声回答的语气冷静得可怕，“很久以前。”

  
  
  


a.

  


       “我 _说了_ 我可以 _独自_ 行动！”杰克喊了出来。

  


       猎空只是站在古老的喷泉石头外围上居高临下地隔着她那橙色的护目镜咧嘴看向他。她钉子一样不听话的棕色头发在她脑袋上朝着各个方向竖了起来。

  


       “你是这么说的没错呀！所以我们只是来看着你的，对吧，大个子？嘿，莱因哈特？”

  


       “是啊，是啊，”莱因哈特正忙着吃他手里沾满糖粉的西班牙油条呢，“你们真的不要吗？这可真好吃！”

  


       起码莱因哈特没有穿上他的十字军盔甲，而猎空则费心思穿了个大衣挡住了她的时间加速器。但就算杰克自己也穿上了过时的服装，还带上了个鸭舌帽，他们也 _肯定_ 很快就会被认出来了，毕竟猎空还穿着她的亮黄色紧身裤，而莱因哈特再怎么低调地穿着普通人的白恤衫和裤子，他的个头都还是 _太大_ 了。而且他还有一头狮子的鬃毛一样的灰色毛发。

  


       杰克深深叹了一口气，然后猎空咯咯笑了起来。

  


       “啊，好嘛，杰克，又没有什么坏处，这肯定会很 _刺激_ ，亲爱的。我很高兴你从独自消沉的情绪动物进化成独自尾行的情绪动物了。这起码是个进步啊，对吧？”

  


       莱因哈特严肃地点了点头。“没错。起码你肯出来晒太阳了。”

  


       “我的天啊！”

  


       “那会很好玩的！就告诉他你是怎么想的嘛！”猎空继续渣渣乱叫。

  


       “打起精神来，指挥官。”莱因哈特投了赞成票。

  


       “求你们了。就，离我远点。”杰克咆哮了起来，“我和小加只是 _朋友_ 而已。他几天前来执行任务了然后再也没回报，所以我来查看一下进度，就这样。”

  


       “当~~然，”猎空拖长了语调，“我们也在确认 _你_ 的进度嘛。”

  


       “你已经确认了。所以你们俩现在能 _走_ 了吗。”

  


       “我们只是担心你而已。”猎空的语调轻快。杰克自觉地想要大步离开这条街，而猎空只是从温泉上跳了下来。“你最近看起来都很 _伤心_ ，而且还很冷漠，还有其他什么的。温斯顿都开始掉毛啦！你也不想温斯顿掉毛的，对吧！”

  


       “他才没有掉毛，他只是换毛期到了而已。”杰克随口纠正了。然后他咬紧了自己牙关，“我们怎么还会讨论到这个？”

  


       “因为我们担心你，”莱因哈特大声说了出来。路人因为他没有控制音量而纷纷侧目。杰克匆忙溜进了个更安静的巷子里。

  


       “ _你_ 担心，没错，但我不知道为什么奥克斯顿也在这里。她可能更想折磨我。”

  


       “你这么说可太 _糟糕_ 了，亲爱的。对吧，大个子？”

  


       “你的朋友们都关心你，”莱因哈特的声音就像炸弹一样，“而且我怕你在逐渐失去斗志。”

  


       杰克一巴掌拍到了自己脸上。“真的？”

  


       “温斯顿在我宿舍门前留下了个毛球。”莱因哈特语调庄严，“猎空说得对。”

  


       “不，她说得不对。她只是时不时想到些什么想让我的人生变得更悲惨而已。”杰克的语气酸楚。

  


       “好可怕，好可怕，”猎空闪现到了最近的天台上。她经过的地方只留下了一闪而过的白色亮光，“所以你想让我们离开？”

  


       “是的，求你们了。”

  


       “太可惜啦，”猎空用上了无辜的语气，“因为我很确定莱耶斯就在那里。”

  


       “什么？”杰克迅速环顾四周。但这条巷子里他目光所及的地方都只有通往其他巷子的两排房子而已。

  


       “第一个路口左转，然后第二个右转。自求多福吧！”猎空夸张地眨了眨眼，而莱因哈特则郑重地拍了拍杰克的肩膀。

  


       “你们两个留在 _这儿_ 。”杰克吸了一口气，然后快速跑向了巷尾。

  


       他出现在了个小庭院前。庭院的铁门已经被撞开，和庭院里的小房子的门一样支离破碎。他的腕表哔哔叫了起来，告诉他他已经接近了守望先锋追踪的目标。

  


       不过现在他也不需要这个了。加布里尔出现在了门前，他的小毡帽拉到了眉毛的位置，手中的霰弹枪上也出现了个黑色的裂痕。

 

       加布里尔看到杰克出现在门口时僵住了，然后他哼了一声。时间让加布里尔的脸部轮廓变得更加棱角分明。他的嘴巴越来越不饶人，眼神也越来越冰冷。但杰克还是忍不住松了一口气。

  


       他傻乎乎地笑了起来。“嘿。”

  


       “你在这干什么？”加布里尔询问的语气平平。

  


       “你 _好几天_ 没有汇报了。还关掉了通讯器。”

  


       “三天。”

  


       “没错。”

  


       加布里尔的嘴唇翘了起来，“不用你来提醒我， _指挥官_ 。我不需要照顾。”

  


       杰克咬断了他的叹息。加布里尔一直在怨恨是杰克被任命成了指挥官，而不是他的事实。他甚至从来不会浪费精力掩饰一下。

 

      “我只是…..”

  


       “你只是什么？”加布里尔讥讽地反问道。他大步走了过来，跟往常一样没有一点脚步声，就像只优雅的大猫。“来看看我有没有做好自己的工作？”

  


       “我就不能担心吗，作为朋友？”

  


       “别担心， _长官_ ，”加布里尔拖长了语调，“我不是小孩子了。”

  


       杰克叹了一口气。“小加，我们真该谈谈这个了。”

  


       “那我们刚刚在这儿干什么呢？”

  


       “我知道我被任命为守望先锋的指挥官后你真的生气了，”杰克下定决心地站直了，“但那都是 _一年前_ 的事了，老天啊。而且你还当上了暗影守望的指挥官。”

  


       “一群小偷、重刑犯和杀人犯，你说的是 _那个_ 暗影守望吗？”加布里尔冷笑了起来。“是啊，真他妈荣幸。这让你明白我在安委会眼中是什么样的了吧，嗯？”

  


       “不，不是这样的。”

  


       “那是怎样？智械危机真的陷入困境的时候，他们给了 _我_ 守望先锋的领导权，而不是你。但等我们赢了后呢？看起来他们更需要个光鲜亮丽的白人模特儿来站在大家面前。”加布里尔不怀好意地笑了出来。“老实说，我早该预料到了。”

  


       “好吧，听着。上层可能真的不该随便解任你，但这就是事实，小加。他们和队伍里的每个人谈过，还看了录像…..我根本没 _申请_ 过要当指挥官。”

  


       “如果你真的不想当的话你可以就这么告诉他们，然后辞职。”

  


       “但实际上，”杰克语气平淡，“我被任命为 _了_ 指挥官。而且那不是因为他们想要…….想要在宣传时能摆出想要的 _形象_ ，无论你是怎么想的，或是因为他们真的不喜欢你。但，天啊，你真的不太喜欢……”

  


       “你一直觉得你比我优秀？”

  


       “作为军人吗？可能真没有。就单独技巧上来说，你当然能赢过我。但 _领导力_ 上，他们的决定就是事实，绕过这点吧。”

  


       “.…..有时候，”加布里尔深思熟虑后开口了，“我真的很想一拳打到你嘴巴里。”

  


       “听着，暗影守望是个挑战，我知道。那里面都是些，呃，问题人员……但那也不是我的想法。我去向安理会 _要求_ 过要给你个特种部队的名单。我觉得他们只是想给你个挑战，而你到目前为止都做得很好，任务成功率也很乐观。也许……”

  


       “也许，如果我能跳过个火圈，然后又一个的话，我最终能得到些新制服和新勋章？”加布里尔朝旁边吐了口唾沫，“不会的。又有什么用呢？我已经经历过这些步骤了。相信我，我清楚我的定位。”

  


       天啊，他就得说得那么 _痛苦_ 吗？杰克不满地看向加布里尔，“我没想过让一切这么发展，你一直…….对我来说你一直意义非凡。”

加布里尔眯起眼来仔细观察着他。他的拇指插进了自己的口袋，而杰克则强迫自己迎向加布里尔的视线。他不能不安，或是更糟地， _脸红_ 。

  


       终于，加布里尔再次哼了一声。他拍了拍杰克的手臂，然后推开他要离开。

  


       “你肩膀上有糖粉。”

  


       该死的，一定是莱因哈特！

  


       杰克匆忙拍掉了肩膀上的糖粉后小跑着跟了上去，“小加。”

  


       加布里尔用拇指向后比了一下那栋房子，“街头帮派。他们被最近一个月或更早前的一笔不明来历的巨款收买了。他们没有继续花天酒地的生活，而是转向运输某种东西。抢救出来的堡垒机器人。那就是我们对他们提高了警惕的原因。”

  


       “所以你是来监管他们的？”

  


       加布里尔咕哝道：“现在他们不会再麻烦到任何人了。”

  


_“加布里尔。”_

  


       “放松，童子军。他们只是些道具而已，清掉他们又有什么用呢？我只是非常亲切地劝他们的老大，等下次他们的大恩人联系他们的时候给我报个信而已。谁知道呢，可能我们还能通过他们的门路送上个堡垒机器人。我知道齐格勒手上已经有两个失去能力了的，这还是我知道的。我们可以在其中一个身上放上个追踪器。”

  


       “堡垒机器人是坏消息。不过他们大部分能找到的堡垒机器人都已经被伤得很严重了，他们会需要智械工厂来修复。我们可以跟进。”

  


       “可能是真的，也有可能是假的。”加布里尔送了耸肩，“昨天麦克雷他就被炮打了。”

  


       “什么？在 _花村_ ？”

  


       “是啊，但不知道怎么做到的，他居然没受伤。那个孩子真是跟恶魔换的运气。看起来那个智械狙击手想要狙杀半藏结果失败后跳脚了。佐藤组为了报复就突入了岛田家的领地。等半藏回击的时候，他们把他引进了智械的陷阱里。他们被包围后困住了。城镇里还有一些地方在冒烟呢。”

  


       杰克眨了眨眼。“昨天？那你还 _现在_ 才告诉我？！”

  


       “那是我的任务。”加布里尔的声音再次毫无情感了。

  


       “好吧，当然。但在我听起来那相当严重，大规模智械袭击……”

  


       “是啊，在两个日本黑帮鹬蚌相争的斗争里出现了智械。管他呢，我已经让麦克雷去收集证据了。看看那是不是我们真的要注意的东西。如果不是的话，我会让他撤退。就让那两个帮派相互残杀吧，用忍者也好，机器人也好，怎样都好。”

  


       “如果他们真的对 _城镇_ 开炮了的话，那会造成 _平民伤亡啊，”杰克的语气很冲。_

  


       “那又怎么样？那不是我们的问题。除非日本政府请求安理会帮忙，不然帮派战争就不在我们的职责范围内。我们是被严格看管的对恐怖组织及智械组织，对吧？”加布里尔隐秘地笑了起来。

  


       “守望先锋还有维持全球 _安全稳定_ 的职责。”

  


       “是啊，好吧，通过英雄主义和自我牺牲，”加布里尔翻了个白眼，“但就像你说的，日本黑帮是合法的。个人来说，我还是很想让他们靠自己的手段解决问题的。”

 

  
————第三章结束————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者有话说：  
> 1、首先，按照惯例，先谢作者，再谢校对  
> 2、啊，OW这边的互动真的好戳我啊 【荡漾】 还有手足无措的直男(x)!Jack xxxxxx【可惜，后来.........（被拖走）】  
> 3、悄咪咪：BW那边的相处也会很可爱哦！  
> 4、现在我手上已经有到第八章的校对稿了 >w< 准备开始实行我的更新Bonus游戏：  
> (1) 首先，最晚，只要有存货，两周一定会更新  
> (2) 然后，达成以下条件会触发提前一周更新：  
> ① sy有1回复  
> ② lof 有5不同ID回复和50热度  
> (3) 以上条件可以重复触发，也就是sy有2回复，lof有10个不同ID的回复和100热度的话，可以马上触发下一次更新 
> 
>  
> 
> 最后，稍微借题说一下最近关于R76圈的事。虽然可能有些读者不太喜欢作者表达自己的负面情绪，但，我想说，无论是画手、文手还是我这种小翻译，我们都是实实在在的人，我们都会有喜怒哀乐。有些人会表达自己的感想，有些会藏起来；有些软弱，有些坚强；有些真的“圈地自萌”，有些需要热度支持。我们并不能因为有些人‘高尚’，就要求所有人达到这样的高度。有些打击不是一句“你为什么不看开点”就能让别人挺过去的。
> 
> 我和鼹鼠太太就是几次回复之缘，但这么优秀的作者因为别人的恶意而删文退圈真的.......太令人惋惜了。R76真是一对非常好吃的CP，我不希望圈里辛苦产出的人以后还要面对别人莫名的恶意。我就只是个小翻译而已，可能有些只是想进来看文的人会觉得“你干嘛要说这些”，有些人则会觉得“你凭什么代表其他人哦”。我的确入圈晚（现在也是半退圈状态了），性格不好，污染过Tag还不怎么打游戏，但难道辛辛苦苦用爱发电来产出的人不值得点更好的待遇吗？（如果你现在想回复“你这么玻璃心就不要产出了”或是“我们逼着你翻译了吗？”的话，请主动拉黑我，首先，我绝对欢迎对作品的批评和捉虫；然后，已经有人对我说过这样的话了，后来她说我退群不产也是“玻璃心”）不是说“难道太太你是玻璃心，不能批评还不能捉虫吗？”，而是，在发送评论和私信前，希望大家能重新读读自己的文字，确定这的确关乎作品或是事件本身，而不是什么冲动的恶意中伤。
> 
> 要毁掉一个人太简单了，有时候动手的人甚至不会有所察觉。


	4. 第四章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者前言：
> 
> 哇，有些特别认真的人居然整理出了OW的时间线(*)！  
> https://docs.google.com/spreadsh ... B9SoepDFg/htmlview#
> 
> （译者注：我个人对这个时间线是存疑的，毕竟暴雪自己吃设定吃得还是蛮开心的，什么一年之内猎空成为正式队员，安娜出事，噶接受改造，R76从挚友变仇敌（存疑），还炸了基地）
> 
> 谢谢@brodinsons告诉我这个！
> 
> 但这跟这篇文的时间线完全背道而驰诶！我看到青年岛田兄弟的同人画作后一直有种“半藏在20出头的时候就杀掉了自己兄弟”的错觉…..而根据这条时间线，他大概是在30岁左右下的手。
> 
> 不过也还可以啦，因为这篇文里我特意把年龄设置得比较模糊，但问题在于麦克雷在那个整理出来的时间线上在苏黎世爆炸两年前就离开暗影守望了，而且他当时已经加入暗影守望15年了……….那就意味着他…..从15岁就开始加入暗影守望了(*)？
> 
> （译者注：后面作者会说自己很反感少年兵）
> 
> 呃……不管啦，这是篇AU文！所以，时间线被改了x
> 
> 太长不看版：  
> 本文设定  
> -半藏的父亲比官方设定早5年去世  
> -半藏在25岁‘杀死’了源氏，并成为家主  
> -暗影守望这时已经组建差不多5年了  
> -麦克雷24岁  
> -R76都三十老几差不多四十啦
> 
> 译者前言：  
>  这其实是星期五份的粮（是的，以后两周更的时间会周五早上（我的周四晚）），但因为星期五晚上我要外出，趁睡觉前我先把这些先整理好发掉。

**正文：**

III.

       “还是没找到开炮者的线索。”杰西朝手持通讯器汇报道。  
  
       虽然暗影守望的战场通讯设备好比三英尺的隔音泡沫，有人紧贴着浴室墙也偷听不到，不需要他降低音量，他还是习惯性这么做了。  
  
       杰西迷你通讯器上浮现的小显示屏上，莱耶斯摆出了他酸楚的苦脸。  
  
       “就这样？都快两天了，还毫无头绪？你在退步，麦克雷。”  
  
       “我在这儿 _有些_ 卡住了，老大。有几次我外出的时候屁股上都跟上了个巡逻队。这样我什么都看不见。而且我没办法自己出去，这个城市还是乱糟糟的。不过我们快找到所有尸体了，附近的医院也被挤爆了。但情况还能更糟。我们失去了差不多三十个人，但其中只有五个平民。大部分平民只是受伤了。”  
  
       “岛田呢？”  
  
       “他断了几根肋骨。他们也有纳米生物科技，所以他很快就会好起来了。到今天早上前他都一直被他还活着的助手澪和家族长老们关着。就黑手党来说这个组织架构还是很有趣的。”就杰西个人的经验来说，犯罪组织一般都是走的教父路线，一个老大统领全局。看来能用龙魔法的忍着家族可能不一样。  
  
       龙魔法。认真的，杰西 _还_ 想让他继续听这玩意儿？  
  
       “岛田家族也不是普通的组织。”莱耶斯不屑一顾，“我需要更多证据，麦克雷。你真的确定岛田半藏没有牵涉到创世神程序吗？”  
  
       “很确定。他们给我放开前往地基的权利后我就在城堡里看了一圈。地下室里没有秘密智械工厂，也没有智械。他们这里的所有仆人都是人类。而且从智械在寺庙的伏击看来，我觉得创世神程序应该是在他们的敌人那边。你的信息源也没 _那么_ 糟糕。”  
  
       莱耶斯点了点头。“听起来像是那么回事儿。”  
  
       “然后，还有问题吗？为什么我们不叫些帮手呢？我在这里有些寂寞了，老大。”  
  
       “因为没有智械为了战略目标牺牲人类的先例，不在创世神程序控制下 _也没有_ 。这就是他们在全球的大部分战场上反击人类的做法，无情的屠戮。”莱耶斯的声音渐渐弱了下去。杰西能听到他的手指轻轻敲了敲桌面。  
  
       _他_ 肯定是想起了什么不好的东西，而杰西在暗影守望待了那么久后也会察言观色了。  
  
       “莫里森怎么了吗？”  
  
       “啥？”莱耶斯打断了，“ _不_ ，你们怎么都……忽略上一句。”莱耶斯在换气的时候小声用西班牙语咕哝了些什么，然后他叹了一口气。“尚在这个早上报告说比较大的几个日本黑道集团都已经消失了。包括山口组，住吉会(*)…..过去那么多年来都没有发生过这种状况。”  
  
_（译者注：  
山口组（Yamaguchi-gumi）：日本最大的黑帮，原型是一群搬运工。译者搜了一下资料，很萌啊喂x  
住吉会（Sumiyoshi-kai）：一个没那么有名但其实也很有名的日本黑帮，早期从事赌博业）_  
  
       “大概就在我们‘找不到’创世神程序的时候(*)，嗯？”  
  
_（译者注：下文会提到，日本出现了两个创世神程序）_  
  
       “看起来是这样的。如果真是这样的话，创世神程序就因为某种原因消灭了大集团后在全国上下选上了好几个小集团以供利用。那个佐藤组看起来很像是其中一个。”莱耶斯嗤之以鼻，“这就是我们花了这么久才找到线索的原因，它变警惕了。”  
  
       “那它怎么突然又 _不那么警惕_ 了？”  
  
       “这就是我担心的地方。留在那儿，杰西。看起来岛田要惹怒创世神程序了，我是这么假设的。保持联系。”  
  
       杰西的脑袋靠在了贴满瓷砖的墙面上。他小声咒骂几声后叹了口气，关上通讯器，并拆掉了里面的小电池。他把通讯器的几个零件连回到自己胸前的盔甲上，然后洗了洗手和脸就离开了浴室。  
  
       在他被分到的客房里，一位高瘦的年轻女子正在窗口边等她。  
  
       她叫新井，其中一条胳膊还被固定在石膏里，粉碎性骨折。但她看起来面无表情。  
  
       “嘿，抱歉啦，在里面稍微睡了一会儿。打了个盹儿。有什么情况吗？”  
  
       “ _家主大人_ 想要见你。”新井用不娴熟的英文简短有力地回答了。她大步走向门口，停下来看看杰西有没有跟上后就带着他迅速穿过迷宫一样的城堡来到了高墙上的堡垒(*)里。半藏正独自背着双手站在哨塔的阴影里。  
_  
（译者注：这里其实用词是Rampart，土壁和碉堡听起来都不怎么好听的样子.........其实前面有注意的话，Bastion的堡垒我全部用的“堡垒机器人”以示区分）_  
  
       新井鞠了个躬后就离开了，只留下他们两个人。  
  
       “一切都还好吗？”杰西好奇地问道。  
  
       他透过堡垒窥视着城镇。整个城镇还在冒着烟，一部分整齐的街道也被完全摧毁了。支离破碎的沥青间留下了泥泞的弹坑，就像是几个复仇女神下凡来用巨大的拇指随意摁在了地上。  
  
       “家族里的长辈不太满意。”  
  
       “我还以为 _你_ 是这里的老大呢。”  
  
       “他们是…..”半藏的声音弱了下去。他又穿上了裸露一边肩膀的和服。就在他心不在焉地按揉自己刺有纹身的胳膊时，杰西敢肯定他隐约看到了蓝色的鳞片发出了光亮。“那些龙，”半藏突然开口了，“它们被岛田家的血脉所吸引。虽然岛田家族中的每一个人都可能拥有神龙之力，但不是每个家族成员都天生拥有神龙之力。”  
  
       “你有两条。”  
  
       半藏随意点了点头。“岛田家的人能有 _一条_ 龙都已经够罕见了。这个有能力召唤神龙的人会获得 _家主_ 的地位，而那些在岛田主家却不能召唤神龙的人则会成为家族的长辈和 _最高顾问_ 。他们会提供引导意见，虽然神龙并没有选择他们去领导家族。”  
  
       “这听起来……有些好玩，”杰西敢这么接也是胆识过人了，“那如果神龙选了个完全是傻逼的人呢？呃…..如果你不介意我这么说的话。”  
  
       半藏真的又露出了他那瞬息而隐秘的微笑。“之前的确发生过这种事。拥有神龙之力并不能让你刀枪不入。所以如果有些被选中的人并不适合的话，长辈们会……纠正这个进程。而且有时候那些龙会跳过一个世代。我的父亲就没有龙，他的兄弟姐妹也没有。但他是长子，所以他成为了 _家主_ 。到我这一代，我和我弟弟都有神龙之力…..但我是长子，而且有两条。”半藏慢慢摇了摇头，“我们的血脉中上一个拥有两条龙的人就是我们家族的创始人。所以我的父亲和家族的长辈们总是对我期望很大。但现在…..”他朝正在冒烟的城镇比划了个手势。  
  
       “别像是‘这都是我的错’这样看着我。我明白的，我也有过差不多的情绪。”杰西想这会不会就是他被派到这里的原因，还有他们身边的哨塔上空无一人的原因。可能半藏除了外人外已经找不到可以倾诉的人了。  
  
       如果真是这样的话，那还是……挺 _伤心_ 的。  
  
       “他们的意见曾经是我的一切。但现在……没那么重要了。我甚至想过要离开家族。”半藏的指尖从自己的左手处移到了温暖的石头上。“但日本帮派的核心在于 _家族_ ，无论是否血脉相连。而且我们已经在好几个世纪内照看花村了。我也对这些人负有责任。 _我的人民_ 。”他瞥了眼杰西，收紧了下巴，“麦克雷先生。那是个‘创世神程序’吗？就是你之前遇到的东西？”  
  
       杰西惊讶地眨了眨眼。“嗯….”  
  
       “你觉得我们对外面的世界一无所知？日本也曾在智械危机中战斗过。我的帮派也战斗过。战争结束的时候我已经十岁了。”半藏皱眉看向杰西。“我觉得你跟我差不多大，可能还更年轻。”  
  
       “我这辈子可是很跌宕起伏的。而且，是的，我之前遇到的那个就是创世神程序。它自称鬼神（Kisin），整个任务比噩梦 _还糟_ 。好几年前了，我也差点死在那儿。”  
  
       “那你是怎么摧毁它的？”  
  
       “我的，啊……那个任务的带头人是个暴脾气的混蛋。结果看起来他的顽固程度超出了那个创世神程序的处理范围。”  
  
       “他现在在找工作吗？”  
  
       “不知道，我会去问问。”莱耶斯的脸对这种任务来说有点太过 _显眼_ 了。“我有没有说过他是个经常发火的混蛋？”  
  
       “我不是为了他的人格去找他的，”半藏小声说着站直了。“去问。”  
  
       “呃，好吧。如果他没空的话，起码你还有我。”杰西顽皮地咧了咧嘴。  
  
       半藏略有所思地看了他一会儿，然后他离开了堡垒，无声地靠近了杰西。  
  
       杰西僵住了，但他站在了原地。现在半藏就站在他面前了。他们站得太近了，杰西甚至觉得自己裸露的肌肤能感受到对方的温度。他能闻到些什么，就像是暴风雨前的气味。  
  
       “别动。”  
  
       “什么？”那些手指稍稍握上他脖颈的时候杰西吸了一口气。杰西条件反射地抓住了半藏的手腕，但那两条龙从纹身中苏醒了过来。  
  
       杰西僵住了。那两条龙扭动着从半藏的手臂上来到了他的指尖。现在杰西再次感受到那个足以烤干他的皮肤，几乎不可忍受的热度了。但他并没有被烧伤，也感觉不到痛…….  
  
       半藏突然放开了他。杰西毫无准备，甚至脚底拌蒜地向后靠在了哨塔的墙壁上。他的手指飞快摸向了自己的脖颈。他的大脑中理智的部分在期待着他的皮肤上出现伤痕，烧伤或 _其他什么的_ 。  
  
       等半藏把他顶在墙上时，杰西退缩的时候甚至失去了平衡。他的手腕被按在了石头上，而当半藏把他拉下来用力亲吻他的时候，他的义肢只能在惊讶中突然抓向空气。  
  
       “什么？”等半藏放开的时候，杰西已经有点喘了，“半藏…….”  
  
       半藏的指尖慵懒地划过杰西的脸颊。  
  
       “神龙只会焚毁我的敌人，”半藏平静地说，“我想知道我能不能信任你。”  
  
       “噢，亲爱的……”杰西开始上气不接下气了。然后他不得不把半藏拉过来再次亲吻，不然他的嘴巴就要脱离他的控制背叛他了。  
  
       半藏斥责地咬向了他的嘴唇。但他还是任由杰西把他拖到了哨塔里。  
  
       他们要离开太阳，离开众人的视线。  
  


ii.

  
       伊娜拉（Inara）慢悠悠地跟着安吉最后一个走了进来。这个年轻的女生可能有着土耳其血统，而且比安吉也大不到哪里去。但她身着黑色的衣物，神情冷峻。  
  
       她神情严肃地朝加布里尔点了点头后抱臂靠在了他办公室的墙上。  
  
       安吉一屁股坐在了加布里尔办公桌前的椅子上，然后嬉皮笑脸地看向了其他人。她旁边坐了个眼神肃萧的女生。她比伊娜拉大上好几岁，来自被加布里尔一人独力摧毁的某个俄罗斯黑手党。她的本名大概也不是“娜塔莎（Natasha）”。不知道为什么，她剃了个光头，而她裸露的皮肤上则刻满了俄罗斯监狱里流行的繁复纹身。  
  
       “怎么了，塔莎！你一般不在这儿出现的呀！”安吉拖长声音发问了。  
  
       娜塔莎无视了她。她只是专注地看向加布里尔。  
  
       “我准备去东京一趟。尚会在那边等我们。伊娜拉和娜塔莎，跟我走….. _安静_ ！”安吉张开嘴用声音表达她的愤慨时被加布里尔打断了。她只好闭上了嘴，但她还是拉下了脸。“日本最大的黑帮消失了，但他们肯定会留下什么线索。我想知道是谁，或者是什么，把他们肃清的，然后继续追踪。那很可能涉及创世神程序，麦克雷在花村目击到了它们的前线士兵，但我不认为创世神程序会不厌其烦地肃清几个国家级别的大型黑帮，然后满足于在无名之地跟些小帮派进行小冲突。”  
  
       “那守望先锋怎么办？”娜塔莎小声问了。  
  
       “不用考虑他们吗？”娜塔莎耸了耸肩，“指挥官莫里森想要进行谈话，两天前。他想知道你在哪儿。我跟他说我不知道，我也不在乎。他看起来大概有些……不敢相信。”  
  
       “直到安理会下达其他指令前这都会是个暗影守望的内部任务。”加布里尔干巴巴地开口了，“明白？”  
  
       娜塔莎再次耸了耸肩。“我不在乎。”  
  
       “杰西跟我说摧毁花村的智械装配了最新的德拉贡诺夫狙击步枪和卡拉什尼科夫(*)脉冲步枪。”  
  
_（译者注：换个名字你们就认识了，大名鼎鼎的AK系列，又是毛子的东西，两个都是毛子的东西，毛子（重要的事情重复三遍）。AK系列以容错性高，制作成本低廉出名，所以下文娜塔莎才会说不好查。）_  
  
       “卡拉什尼科到处都有，”娜塔莎笑了起来，但没有开玩笑的意思，“名牌的力量，不是吗？”  
  
       “这么巧，我刚好知道脉冲型是只有军队使用的。如果你还知道有谁可以做出那么复杂的东西的话……”  
  
       “怎么，你觉得我是个俄罗斯人我就认识全世界的俄罗斯人了？”  
  
       “你为俄罗斯黑手党工作了十年，专门运输高端特制武器的那种。 _去_ 找。解散。”  
  
       “我会试试，”娜塔莎让步了，这是加布里尔能从她身上获得的最好结果。  
  
       娜塔莎手臂上的十字架一样的奇怪勋章纹身暗淡地发出了橙色的光，然后又暗了下去。加布里尔小心翼翼地想要放松下来。他一直不喜欢黑市里的一些生物科技产品。  
  
       “ _老大_ ，”安吉突然开口了，“求你了啦！”  
  
       “你有其他任务。”加布里尔语调平平地开口了，“齐格勒医生觉得你没有威胁，虽然事实正好相反。你可以自由进出她的诊室。”  
  
       “可能吧，”安吉好奇地开口了，“她觉得我很好玩。”  
  
       “我想让你试着进入她的研究室。如果没有其他办法的话，你可以闯进去，但这只是最终手段。我觉得那个好医生对我隐藏了什么重要的秘密，而且我会不喜欢。”  
  
       “哇， _好_ 具体啊，谢谢你了。”安吉挖苦道，“你想要哪种秘密啊，她最喜欢的颜色还是她最喜欢的性玩具？”  
  
       “哇， _喔_ ，”和安吉的对话最后总是会变成深夜话题。加布里尔按了按自己的鼻梁。“她得到了某种信息源。那个家伙一直跟我们透露关于花村的事，但现在又没有了。我想知道为什么。”  
  
       “有什么问题嘛，那些信息是对的啊，对吧？杰西还在 _日本_ 呢，”安吉特地充满怨念地强调了“日本”。  
  
       “就当是人生的经历让我在很久前就变得疑心疑鬼吧，可以吗？”  
  
       伊娜拉小声用土耳其语说了什么，然后娜塔莎笑了起来。加布里尔瞪了伊娜拉一眼，但她只是阴郁地对着他笑了起来。  
  
       “她说你从一生下来就老了，”娜塔莎翻译了。  
  
  
  
       不幸的是，杰克正在停机坪等他们。加布里尔发现伊娜拉和娜塔莎已经登上他们的雷鸟战斗机后大步从杰克身边走了过去。他活动着自己的肩膀，然后小心控制着自己的脾气。  
  
       “有什么事吗？我已经上传了这次行动的信息。 _现在_ 又有什么问题吗啊？”  
  
       “很久没见过你一下子上传那么多在一个地区的暗影守望行动了。”杰克的语气中没有任何情绪。  
  
       “安吉会留在基地，而麦克雷在花村(*)。”  
  
_（译者注：本文中这个时候暗影守望就只有 噶 麦 四个原创角色，一共六个人）_  
  
       杰克不想被转移话题。“有什么问题吗，小加？”  
  
       “没有任何问题，就是带孩子们去实地演练。我现在得带她们去呼吸些新鲜空气，不然她们就会蠢蠢欲动，然后炸掉饭堂。”  
  
       “我是 _认真_ 的。”  
  
       “我也一直是认真的。”加布里尔的语调没有变化。“这是我的任务。还是说有什么变化吗？”  
  
       “哦， _天啊_ ，”杰克吼道，“你 _真的_ 不知道暗影守望意味着什么吗？”  
  
       “之前就跟你说过了。一群小偷和重刑犯而已。”  
  
       “那暗影守望里年龄最大的人呢，除了你之外？”  
  
       “那就到那边的‘娜塔莎’了，”加布里尔用拇指向后指了指那架雷鸟战斗机。“怎么了，她就比你年轻一点，不是吗？”  
  
       杰克叹了口气。他的一只手捋了捋自己的头发。“小加。好吧，暗影守望的人的确都是罪犯，都是些我们觉得可以给予第二次机会的罪犯，因为他们的 _年龄_ 。”  
  
       “年龄大小没有一点意义。他们都是自己成为怪物的。”  
  
       “没错，”杰克的声音几乎要被淹没在引擎声中了，“他们都是有着杀戮天赋的人。而要他们在这种年龄就掌握好这种事…….他们的人生中肯定是出现了什么差错。他们里有些大概从来不知道 _正常的_ 生活是什么样的。是啊，暗影守望如果是由特种部队的人构成的话可能会更有效率，但……这样 _更好_ 。要把那些孩子们在这种年纪就一直关在监狱里的话，那太残忍了。”  
  
       “你是说，太浪费了。”  
  
       “可能吧，所以是你来管他们。你能想象他们听我讲话吗？我试过了。但你呢？这么多年了，暗影守望的确 _有成效_ 。要带好他们比带好守望先锋要难得多， _所以_ 是你成为了指挥官。”  
  
       加布里尔盯住了杰克真诚的脸。杰克看起来 _真的_ 相信这个，他相信加布里尔被降级到一些辅助计划是一种…… _荣耀_ 。他的双手抽搐了起来，然后他紧紧握住了自己的双手。  
  
       他咬牙切齿。“好吧，你要怎么想是你的事。还是说那是安理会对你灌输的理念？”  
  
       杰克叹了口气。“我们俩之间到底怎么了。”他挫败地喃喃自语。  
  
       “你知道发生了什么。”加布里尔用简短的话就堵了回去。  
  
       他大步走向雷鸟战机。伊娜拉和娜塔莎则在战机升空时一直保持沉默。  
  
       杰克独自留在了停机坪上，只能看着他们离开。  
  
       等直布罗陀检查站在他们身后不断缩小成一个点后，娜塔莎才笑了起来。她的笑声低沉，就像是鬣狗在咳嗽一样。  
  
       伊娜拉隐秘地笑了起来。“奇怪的人。”  
  
       “你还只是见到皮毛呢。”加布里尔小声地说。  
  
       “再加20个点(*)。”娜塔莎对伊娜拉说道。后者在她的腕表上录入了些什么东西。加布里尔抬起一跟眉毛看向她，而她只是笑了起来。“如果你突然打断他的话然后杀了他的话，我就能拿到钱。哪天都可以。”  
  
_（译者注：可能是货币单位？）_  
  
       “你们在赌 _什么_ ？”  
  
       “我们都有份。现在资金池已经很大了，因为，麦克雷。他赌150分你们俩在上床。”更多鬣狗般的笑声。就算是加布里尔，他现在也恼怒得脸红了，“伊娜拉赌……赌了什么来着，你再说一次？”  
  
       “死亡，”伊娜拉小声说了，“这总是个好选项。”  
  
       “你们其中一个会在里面所有选项发生前死掉。”娜塔莎咧着嘴解释了，“所以，别死了，我还想赢呢。”  
  
       加布里尔摇了摇头。他向后靠在飞机的舱体上，然后闭上了眼。他不但管着一堆小怪物，还是一堆 _全都_ 疯了的小怪物。  
  
       “专心做任务。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者后记：  
> 1、天使的秘密花村信息源，还用再明显点吗x  
> 2、其实BWOW联合起来撮合R76这段还..........挺温馨好玩的 hhhhhh 本文早期OW全体成员参与的活动啊x  
> 3、记住这个小女孩，第六章会和噶进行深入交流。嗯，虽然对尚的描写也很生动形象，但伊娜拉和噶的交谈真的很......入木三分  
> 4、其实真感觉岛田家比起黑帮更像是.........领主一家？  
> 5、这只杰克，真的就那么白，到后面简直白得.........让人心疼  
> 6、其实噶对BW的情感也不全是怨恨，到后面快结束的时候有一段非常精彩的剖析，简直是我见过的最精彩的“怨妇噶”。【然后直接被姐夫枪掉了x】  
> 7、下章有肉，提前更新的游戏依然有效，懂了吗x


	5. 第五章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者前言：  
>  警告：本章后本文升级为E级（=有肉）.

第五章

正文：

3.0.  
半藏惊醒了。

他的两条龙在皮肤下不断扭动着相互纠缠。于是他马上爬了起来，远离被褥。杰西从他身旁内疚地移开了手。

“抱歉，”杰西局促地开口了。“那会疼吗？”

“你在干…..”半藏的自言自语中混了些日语。然后他才想起自己在哪儿，呻吟着再次回到被褥里，只把左手放到了布团(*)外。

（译者注：Futon布団 也译蒲团，就….日本人类似于打地铺的那种传统被铺，现在也指沙发床（Day Bed/ Sofa Bed））

“呃，好吧。我睡得有点浅，而且现在也差不多要天亮了。我想外面形势可能有变。而且，呃我….我有些好奇，于是靠近看了一下你的纹身。你的纹身可真酷。然后你的其中一条龙就醒了，所以我想和他玩一下，然后……它看起来不怎么介意？”

半藏皱眉看向他，还有些睡意迷蒙，然后他明白了杰西的意思。

“你，想，和我的龙玩？”

“抱歉啦，我没想弄醒你的。”

半藏心不在焉地按揉着自己的胳膊，直到两条龙再次沉睡。不过它们还有些不情愿，依然想得到满足。

“太晚了。你真是个疯子。”

“以前也有人这么说过。但它们第一次的时候并没有伤到我，所以我觉得…….”杰西的声音慢慢弱了下去。他还是有些局促不安，“应该先问问的。”

“是啊。”半藏的语调有些尖锐，但听起来并没有被冒犯到。

“我们和好吧。”杰西讨好地笑了起来。

他挪动着靠近了。清晨昏暗的光线在他英俊的脸庞上扫下了阴影。

杰西似乎把半藏的沉默视作默许。他亲吻了半藏没有纹身的肩膀，然后是有纹身的肩膀。半藏能感受到他的龙想要突破他的皮肤，于是他皱起了脸。它们大概能在这么近的距离里嗅到杰西的魂灵。半藏的手抓紧杰西的头发，故意把他往下按去。杰西笑着照做了。他的络腮胡擦过了半藏的胸口。

杰西试着舔弄半藏裸露出来的乳头，但半藏咆哮着再次推开了。这次杰西哼哼着笑了出来。但他还是听从了指令，没有继续调戏。他不断向下，在半藏的双腿间扭动着亲吻了他的阴茎顶端，然后又自作主张地完全吞了下去。

杰西的动作中透露出一种淳朴的急切。他还完好的那只手抓紧了半藏的臀部，另一只则抓紧了床单。杰西呻吟了起来，但他的声音在试着要把半藏吞得更深后就被堵住了。他闭上了眼，脸颊开始泛红。

“你这样真好看。”半藏小声说着把握弓的手放在了杰西的后颈处，杰西含着他的阴茎呻吟了起来。

半藏把他摁下了好一会儿，就只是为了看他是怎么挣扎着呼吸的。他的嘴巴，他的喉咙。杰西毫无廉耻地在布团上顶弄了起来，吮吸着被给予的东西，双唇被唾液打湿。

“就这样，”半藏在杰西轻易抬起头带来轻微拉拽感后吸了一口气。杰西被推弄着把半藏含了下去，依然渴望自己能满足对方。  
半藏上次这样上床是什么时候了？

杰西爱开玩笑，绝不轻易听从命令，他的字典里没有“小心”二字。无论是在床上还是在战场上，他都是某种凶残的莽撞与残暴的力量所构成的东西。

这本该让半藏犹豫，但他并没有。其中最重要的原因大概是杰西从不压抑自己的情欲，而且他的触碰中又没有任何野心吧。这跟半藏从他身上看到的玩世不恭截然相反，让他产生了可靠的感觉。

也许杰西是可靠的人。那两条龙在他的骨骼间翻腾不已，似乎是在表示赞同。

在他的手指下，杰西抱怨了起来。但半藏只是继续压着他，利用自己的手作为杠杆不断在杰西的嘴巴里顶弄，入侵他那紧致炽热的喉咙。杰西倒吸了一口气。他的手指抓紧了半藏的臀部，足以留下瘀痕。但他还是饥渴地呻吟着含住了半藏的阴茎，就像只要半藏给他，他就可以吞下更多一样。

这就够了，这种被理解的瞬间，还有力量。

杰西把所有东西都吞了下去。在半藏放开他后，他也还是留在原位，把其余东西都舔了个干净。

毫无廉耻。

“嘿，”杰西开口了。他的声音有些沙哑，而半藏的呼吸则已经平稳了下来。“你感觉还好吗？”

半藏小心地控制着自己的表情，不要透露出任何情绪。“为什么这么问？”

“你真安静。”杰西挪了回来，侧躺了下去。半藏根本看不出来他射了没有。

“可能你已经把我们两人的量都说完了。”

“哇喔，我的心好痛。”杰西亲了亲半藏覆有纹身的肩膀，然后不断向下，一路在被留下墨迹的皮肤上留下点到即止的吻，就像是在膜拜一样。杰西的阴茎压在了半藏的臀部，那里已经软下去了，而且才刚刚被弄湿。噢。

半藏在那两条龙醒来前一下子拉开了距离。

“那会疼吗？”

“当然不会。别开玩笑了。”

“嘿，我之前可没见过这种龙魔法，”杰西不屈不挠地开口了，“你说你的兄弟也有一个？”

“有过。”半藏纠正了。虽然已经过去好几个月，但谈及源氏的时候他的胸膛里依然会有种被撕裂的感觉。“我的弟弟。”

“啊，抱歉。”

“没有必要。”半藏的语调平淡。“是我杀了他。”

他们之间的亲密似乎瞬间被染上了酸楚的味道。

半藏坐起来，移到布团边缘套上了自己的义肢。这已经够烦了，但杰西跟着他来到了浴室，脸上再次露出了讨好的笑容。

“但我还是很抱歉。”杰西开口了。半藏锐利地瞪了他一眼，但杰西没有明白他的暗示。“我没想挖你的旧伤口。”

有那么一瞬间，半藏想要吼着打断杰西，然后命令他离开。但就跟情绪爆发的速度一样，他的脾气又一下子消失了，只余下疲惫。

他把杰西拉进了巨大的淋浴室，然后在等水温上升的时候和他交换了个吻。装作恋人总会是个令人愉悦的谎言，而且还不复杂。

“喜欢眼前的景象吗？”

“亲爱的，”杰西笑了起来，“你是在暗示我说些好话吗？”

“不久前这完全不一样。”半藏小声地说，“更瘦点，并没有这种体型。但我在弟弟夺走双腿后，不得不变强壮。如果这真是偿罪的话，夺走我的臂膀会更好。就算用上纳米生物科技，要再次学会行走还是要花费时间。”

“你没必要‘偿罪’，而且，你可真会使弓诶。而且，还有那两条龙。”杰西吻了吻半藏的前额，“而且……”

“而且你根本不明白。”半藏打断了。“我会杀掉我的弟弟，完全是因为他不配拥有龙。而且我也为我的所作所为付出了代价。如果必须的话，我愿意再付出一些。所以，收起你的安慰。”和怜悯。他差点就说出口了，只是勉强咬紧牙关收住了嘴。

杰西没有回答，起码没有马上回答。他只是靠上去交换了个吻，然后在转身离开的时候亲吻了他的脸颊，下巴，还有喉咙。

“你知道你不是唯一一个清楚那有多痛的人吧？”杰西小声问了，语调中完全没有他平日的玩世不恭。“不得不做你根本不会自豪的操心事。天啊，就是那种你知道你会在之后怨恨自己，但又不得不去做的那些事。我明白。而且我也知道其他人有这种经历的时候看起来会怎么样。我在镜子里观察过。我知道那有多疼。而且，我估计那是件好事，我猜。明白那种痛苦，还能继续感受那种痛苦，那就意味着你的内心还没死透。”

“…….你的手。你是怎么丢掉的？”半藏屈服地发问了。

“这老玩意儿？呃，也没啥好说的，又不是被龙打掉的。”杰西顽皮的笑容又回来了。他的脸靠在了半藏的脖子上，“是个很长的故事，改个时间再告诉你吧。我们快用完热水了。”

“那就发挥一下你的作用。”半藏这么跟他说了，不过这道命令并不算真心实意。但这次，当杰西靠过去亲吻他的时候，半藏稍微抬起下巴张开嘴配合了。

 

IV.

“我忍不住了。”

“杰西……”

“太安静了，太安静了，”杰西的声音里只有欢愉的玩味儿。半藏瞪了他一眼，继续在屋顶边缘追踪目标，“而且你叫我‘杰西’了。”

半藏的双肩僵住了，但他没有回答。他在屋顶边缘小声和新井讨论了起来。虽然新井的胳膊骨折了，她还是坚持要跟着他们出来。显然，她更喜欢跟其他人一样，像猴子一样从水管上爬上去，而不是跟着杰西爬楼梯。

屋顶上平行的剐蹭痕迹意味着有些笨重的东西最近刚从这里拖走，而发射后的迫击炮空弹壳则掉在了个空调的主机上。

杰西从旁边向下瞄了一眼。路面上隐约有些裂痕，屋顶上有些估计是机械爪留下的细小的刮痕。他曾在去年和安吉一起在韩国调查MEKA(*)的时候见过类似的东西。

（译者注：MEKA，全称Mobile Exo-Force of the Korean Army（官译：韩国陆军特别机动部队），韩国政府在智械危机后为抵抗东海的巨型机械怪兽而成立的机械化无人机部队。后因控制系统被干扰转为有人驾驶。对，最后挑中了小D.va。以上是网易的官方背景介绍，官方爸爸都用缩写了，正文就沿用缩写吧。）

德拉贡诺夫狙击步枪和MEKA的机甲。

杰西从口袋里找到了根雪茄。等半藏转了一圈回来的时候，他正拍着身子想要找根火柴。

“没有迫击炮的迹象。”半藏说

“看来它自己把自己从这里拖走了。”杰西的脚趾点了点那些凹痕。“它一开始固定在这儿，开火，然后就跳下去了。碰巧发现的。”

半藏点了点头，显然不是很满意。“如果我们没有被迫瞎转的话，大概能更快发现。”

“可能是个堡垒机器人。如果你的哨兵没看错，真的只有一个机器人在开火的话。可能它在用完弹药后就离开了。”

半藏从屋顶边缘向下看去，下面就是分隔佐藤组和岛田家势力范围的铁轨。

“但它还是带来太大损失了。”

“你已经派出监视的人了，虽然被杀了。”

“他们没有穿戴电子设备。”

“老大，我们好几十年前就知道怎么找不穿戴电子设备的人了。头上布置无人机，地上留下镭射陷阱，那很有效。也有可能是他们运气实在不好，你恰好在那天把他们派出去了。在屋顶上跳来跳去有点太显眼了。”

“这是个居民区。”新井脱口而出。甚至连半藏的眼神中也出现了一瞬而逝的痛楚，“正常的话，当时这里应该是很繁忙的。我们已经调查过一部分公寓了。公寓的门被强行破开，里面的人也不见了。”

“那寺庙里的人怎么样了？”杰西问道。

半藏摇了摇头，“到我们回去搜寻伤者的时候，他们都还没出现。”

“那很奇怪。”杰西小声说道，“一般来说智械不会俘虏人类。他们不是不明白‘俘虏’这个词，但人类很麻烦。我们需要住的地方，还有吃的。”

“强迫劳动？”新井的语气中充满了厌恶。

“有什么意义呢？智械干体力活的效率可比惊慌失措的人们高多了。”

“那你和创世神程序战斗的地方怎么样？”

“当地政府一开始派出了他们的特种部队。等我们收到指令的时候，已经太晚了。它们肃清了整座城市，所有不愿意离开的人都被消灭了。”

“真奇怪。他们居然叫你们这些赏金猎人，”新井倒是语气和善，“而不是叫守望先锋。”

哇哦。

“我干嘛要知道呢，只要有钱我就去了。”而且，当时莫里森和他的小伙伴们正在其他地方救火呢。大概吧，杰西从没劳神去问过。暗影守望里没有人会真的在乎守望先锋的人，可能除了他们老大。

半藏又说了些什么，然后就停住了。他迅速转过身去，甚至连新井的手都已经放在她髋部的剑上了。等半藏的其中一个哨兵爬上屋顶的时候，他们俩都放松了下来。杰西甚至没听到他的脚步声。

“凉太（Ryota），”半藏打了个招呼。

然后那个哨兵开始说起了日语。但等半藏做了个手势后，他又突然说起了口音特别重的英语。

“我从城堡来，家主大人。有佐藤弘人（Hiroto Sato）给您的信息。”

如果你还能使用旧时代的通讯手段的话，不带上有通讯功能的腕表就四处走动也不是什么坏主意。

“那不是佐藤组的老大吗？”杰西问道。

但半藏随意举起手，让他停了下来。“他想干什么。”

“他想要谈话，在一个中立地带，一小时后。有关停战协定。”

半藏挠了挠下巴，然后点了点头。“一小时后见。”

凉太鞠了个躬后迅速跳到另一个屋顶上离开了。

“如果只和我们见面的话，总觉得怪怪的。你知道吧，要不要打个电话回去？”杰西干巴巴地戳穿了。

“我同意。”新井有些拘谨，“你没必要亲自去见他。那太危险了。”

“就当我很好奇吧。”

“你至少也应该问一下长老的意见吧，家主大人？”新井问道。她迟疑的态度依然明显。

“有什么用？如果佐藤弘人有想说的话，我会想听。去找澪，我有命令要给她。”

从那么多个候选地点中挑出来的‘中立地带’，原来就是火车站附近的一个公园。这里场地开阔，树木稀少，并没有可以藏身的地方。而且至少附近都是些低矮的房屋，所以也没有多少狙击手可以埋伏的地方。

但杰西还是不喜欢这里。他有些惊讶，半藏居然会叫他去那儿。显然，他是个外人，而且如果这里的所有人都在说日语的话，他什么都听不懂。

平心而论，杰西会觉得整个情况有些好笑。所有人都到早了，所以两边的人就只能互相干瞪着，等仆人们在草地上铺上像是地毯一样的东西。然后两位老大才继续坐下来，开始…….喝米酒（*）？

（译者注：Sake，严格来说应该翻译成“清酒”，但毕竟麦子是个“外人”嘛x）

如果双方没有相互展示一定程度的火力，或是空气中没有弥漫紧张气氛的话，杰西可能会认为这是某种诡异的，排他的，又能吸引大家围观的野餐场景。

从双肩的弧度看来，佐藤弘人曾经相当魁梧，但现在他只是个身材缩水的老人。岁月压弯了他的脊背，带走了他的身材，但他好斗的眼神和固执的神情还是风雨不变。

跟半藏一样，他也穿戴上了全套装备。他们之间的客套话都是用日语说的。等他们喝完第一轮后，佐藤(*)瞥了眼杰西。他的视线相当直白，而且一点都不谅解。

（译者注：作者后面会交代，文中的日本人名部分按前名后姓的美式命名法命名。这里全部按日本原来的习俗翻译。这里作者原文用的是“Hiroto（弘人）”，但根据习惯，应该叫他“Sato（佐藤）”）

“所以这就是杀了我侄子的人？”佐藤说道。他的英语发音有些浑浊。

半藏之前特意警告过杰西，没有他的允许就千万不要说话。所以杰西只是在半藏身后咧着嘴点了点自己的帽檐。

“在我的命令下。”半藏语气平静，“你动了我的人。”

“那又有什么用呢？”佐藤拖长了语调，“还有其他人死了呢。现在你愿意跟随我了吗？”

“如果我不得不这么做的话。”

“那些神龙，”佐藤略有所思，“我一直以为那只是些传言。”

“你为什么要提出会面。现在我们是敌对方。除非你想投降，不然我没有什么要跟你说的。”

“我没想提出会面。”佐藤的话语中透露着酸楚。他绷紧肩膀后闭上了眼。他递出手里的酒杯，半藏不情愿地给他倒上了更多清酒。“你有没有听说过‘伊邪纳岐’？”

半藏看起来有些迷惑。“那个‘大英雄-伊邪纳岐(*)’？”

（译者注：日本神话中的父神，日本神话的起源。以上文字截自百度百科）

“所以你没听过了。”佐藤冷酷地说道，“那你知道创世神程序吗？”

“你和其中一个结盟了？真不明智。那些凶残的智械对人类没有用处。”

“而你只是个孩子。你根本不了解这个世界。”佐藤反驳道。“任何东西都不能这么简单就算清楚。”

“那解释。”

“三大家族(*)已经控制了日本的绝大部分地区好几十年了，一点都没有变化。战争没有带来变化，智械危机也没有带来变化。我们这样的小家族就只能像豺狗一样在他们身后偷些残羹剩饭。”

（译者注：分别是山口组，住吉会和稻川会。没错，写作‘家族’，读作‘黑帮’）

“权力？”半藏轻蔑地问道，“这就是创世神程序要给你的？”

佐藤气得涨红了脸。“如果你想继续当井底之蛙的话，那是你的事。我跟伊邪纳岐说过岛田家是不会想要结盟的。所以我才会准备向你们宣战。我们原本的计划是要吞并你的地盘。”

“然后神龙改变了它的想法？”

“在你摧毁那个狙击手后，伊邪纳岐好奇了。它想做个试验。它会把你调出来，不过是想试试岛田家的领土能被保护到什么程度。它想知道你们中还有没有其他会龙魔法的。”佐藤眯起了眼，“现在我明白为什么岛田家的继位过程有时候完全没有逻辑了。为什么你会这么年轻就成为家主。你是唯一一个能使用那种把戏的家伙。”

“岛田家不需要魔法就能保护旗下的人民。”

“听着，孩子。如果你知道创世神程序，你就知道伊邪纳岐能做到什么程序。那个差点就杀掉了你的陷阱可以不断重复，或者我们可以就这么用迫击炮把你的城镇和你的城堡夷为平地。”

“所以你为什么不这么做呢？”

“伊邪纳岐……对你很好奇。它想给你结盟的机会。你可以保留你祖上留下来的领土。如果想要的话，你还能得到更多。伊邪纳岐会把日本分给它的盟友们。这就是它与其他创世神程序不同的地方。它清楚它需要人类。”

半藏坐了回去。杰西周围隐约传出了惊讶的交流声。新井绷紧了身子。她的眼中闪耀着些杰西不明白的东西。

他们在沉默中又喝了一轮。半藏在思考，而佐藤就这么保持了沉默。然后半藏若无其事地开口了。

“寺庙中的僧侣怎么样了？”

“还活着。他们会还给你的。”

“那你的人呢，在交界区那一片的？”

“不关你事。”

“就当我好奇吧。”

佐藤脸上闪过了不耐烦的神情。“他们在给伊邪纳岐干活，就跟我们其他人一样。”

“女人，小孩，老人和其他所有人？”

“所有人都能有所贡献。每个人都会有自己的位置。”

“我懂了。”半藏谨慎地开口了。他放下自己的杯子，站起来标准而简短地鞠了一躬。“感谢您的清酒，佐藤先生。”

“你不想谈谈条件吗？”

“就跟我之前说的一样。我们还在敌对状态。除非你想投降，不然无话可说。”

佐藤的脸在怒火中扭曲了起来。“你真是个傻子！”

“但在我看来，这里唯一的傻子是您。”半藏反驳道，“您是位老人家了。您应该在第一次智械危机期间也战斗过。如果您觉得创世神程序会想和人类结盟，那您真是看不清事实。”

“我们在第一次智械危机期间并没有在日本面对的创世神程序。你只见识到了伊邪纳岐能力的皮毛。风暴来临时，弱草不屈身就会被毁灭。”

半藏看向佐藤，然后是他身后的其他人。他轻蔑地开口了：

“龙不会在风暴面前低头。”

————第五章结束————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者有话说：  
>  在这里解释一下这里人物命名的方式：
> 
> 就像新加坡人(*1)一样，日本名字一般也是先说姓氏再说名字的。所以半藏的名字应该是‘岛田半藏’这样。但杰西是个美国人，所以他的逻辑是反过来的。既然守望先锋（作为一部美国游戏），它的一切都是按美国方式来的话，我就在文中统一调整了一下，包括半藏和其他日本角色(*2)。
> 
> （译者注：  
> 1、 作者是新加坡人！  
> 2、 不用担心，我又调回来了xxxxxx）
> 
> 译者后记：  
> 1、我！真！的！好！喜！欢！这！个！半！藏！！！  
> 2、被精英教育到压抑本性的半藏和成长环境糟糕而利用玩世不恭的态度来伪装自己的麦子，这种组合的互动就.......很戳我啊xxxxxxx  
> 3、死星真的写出了龙的傲骨。最后半藏的答复，我也推敲了好久........到最后还是直译了 Orz  
> 4、半藏的强硬还是付出了代价的，但最后花村的人民都团聚在了他身边，真好.......那种民众相信领主，领主保护民众的好人好报（？）的发展，能再多点就好了 【语无伦次xxxxxxx】  
> 5、甜腻的互动（好吧，其实也不怎么“甜腻”x）就到这里了，下一章开始作者又要回到她擅长的正剧风了


	6. 第六章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者警告：  
> 1、第六章、第八章存在不适描写  
> 2、最好能读读作者前言，但太长不看就是第一条  
> 3、但第八章藏麦正式告白  
> 4、本次更新有大量注释，并不影响阅读，但可以作为拓展知识  
> 5、因为1月我要回国，所以这次直接连更三章
> 
> 作者前言：  
> 本章略微参考了土耳其的叙利亚难民危机，及关于难民营儿童生存困境的报道。
> 
> 生活很艰辛，还不会提前打警告。但如果你觉得这个话题过于沉重或怎么样的话（因为本章绝对特别压抑），你可以自行跳过关于加布里尔的章节。但我在此倡议：
> 
> 1、 为无国界医生、红十字会和联合国儿童基金会捐款。
> 
> 2、 阅读关于这次危机的资料。Vox专栏有非常棒的文章。传送门：http://www.vox.com/syrian-war
> 
> 我知道有些读者不喜欢在同人文里看到关于政治或针砭时事的内容。我能理解。现实世界已经够糟糕了，有时候你根本不想再读到相关的内容。这没关系，每个人都有自己的经历。OwO
> 
> 但是，我的老读者们也知道，我的大部分长篇都回避不了有争议的话题。我读过的关于写作的建议中有一条——“就写你感触最深的东西吧！”而这种抱树人(*)式的极左和平主义就是我个人感触最深的东西。我不能对现实世界视而不见，所以这些东西也总会出现在我的长篇里。
> 
> （译者注：抱树人，激进环保组织，认为人类不该杀害或伤害任何生灵。可能源于抱紧树以阻止砍伐的行为。）
> 
> 新读者们：你们被警告过啦！
> 
> 谢谢 <3

**正文：**

iii.

  
       “真好玩。”在伊娜拉把他们身后的门锁上后，加布里尔吼了出来。  
  
       尚悠闲地躺在沙发上咧了咧嘴。他的一条腿勾在了沙发背上，脑袋则枕在了扶手上。他的上方悬挂着一副米老鼠的壁画。这就是这个压抑的房间的主题。甚至那张该死的 _床_ 都用上了米老鼠的床头板。有人还在电视柜、壁灯、甚至是 _冰箱_ 上都不厌其烦地立起了该死的耳朵。什么鬼！？  
  
       “一夜情宾馆都保密性良好。没有招待人员，选址优越，所有东西都通过自动贩卖机贩售，还有厚实的墙壁。”尚舒展开了身子。他大概有莱耶斯那么高，而且他最近在留小胡子，想让自己看上去老成些。但成效并不大。那更像是他的嘴唇上方被弄脏了，并没有改变他孩子气的外表。“娜塔莎，伊娜拉。”  
  
       娜塔莎嘟着嘴环顾了这个房间。  
  
       “如果我们在这儿待得够久的话，我会把自己的眼睛挖出来。”她语气恶毒。  
  
       “太好了。那就是我要的效果。请自便吧，小厨房里存货还很充裕。”  
  
       “我会先吃掉你的鸡巴。”娜塔莎亲切地回击了。  
  
       “好了，你们两个。”加布里尔打断了，“尚，有什么收获吗？”  
  
       “你们知道吗，在日本，黑帮真的会有临街的办公场所。在银座（Ginza），如果你走进某栋建筑的话，你可能就会在门上看见他们的铭牌。甚至不是代号，什么掩饰都没有。这个国家真好玩。所以我就这么做了。我去了好几个办公场所，那里不是空了就是转手之后被翻新了。”尚点了点他的腕表，放出了个立体影像。“我深入挖掘了一下。山口组在东京（Tokyo）的所有明面财产都被卖掉了。他们在不断流转资金，但我跟踪到了天启有限股份公司（Tenkei Inc），一个皮包公司，九个月前刚在巴拿马（Panama）建立。”  
  
       加布里尔靠过去从沙发后面开始研究那些表格。和以往一样，尚调查得很详尽。  
  
       “这完全是在亏钱。”  
  
       “山口组下面所有附属的非法财产也被这样层层转到了其他皮包公司，也在不断亏损。大概是在洗钱。这样我就很难继续追下去了，所以我也没有浪费时间。”尚点开了另一个窗口，“而且，这些钱又流回来了。九个月前，天启股份有限公司悄无声息地收购了丘比克速运（Qubic Express）。”  
  
       “收购了个快递公司？天启这样是要浪费钱？”  
  
       “他们不但用光了自己的财产，还几乎清算了所有东西。他们把毒品交易的业务卖给了第三方，不再购买原材料。所以三合会(*)收到了风声。现在上游供应商都在低价甩卖了。”尚在表格上标出了重点，“查查这个，快递的收发地记录。”  
  
_（译者注：triads，泛指华人黑帮，但这里主要指香港黑帮）_  
  
       其中有两个出发地在巴塞罗那，一个在康沃尔。  
  
       加布里尔皱眉看向伊娜拉，但她只是耸耸肩。“康沃尔的老大带我们去看过了，仓库是空的。但之前的确有东西。智械危机前的老旧军用品。用大集装箱装的。”  
  
       从康沃尔发到高槻（Takatsuki*1），那就在花村附近。哼，加布里尔大概知道为什么那里会突然出现大炮了。另外还有个发货地在西伯利亚（Siberia），另一个则在仁川（Incheon*2）。但大部分货物的目的地都不是高槻，而是名古屋（Nagoya*3）。  
  
_（译者注：  
1、高槻，日本本州中西部城市。属大阪府。在大阪和京都之间。根据前文，作者大概觉得花村在四国岛  
2、仁川，韩国西北部城市，为韩国第二大港口城市，韩国第三大城市。熟悉朝鲜战争的人应该都知道仁川登陆  
3、名古屋，日本中部爱知县的首府，日本重要港口城市之一  
以上内容来自百度百科）_  
  
       “干得好。”加布里尔难得表扬了。  
  
       “还有附送的一条消息。14K(*)接受了几个幸存者。我有个远房叔叔在那儿混，所以我联系了他，让他安排了次会面。”  
  
_（译者注：香港著名黑帮。华人三大帮会之一，曾被誉为全球最大黑帮，发源于广州市宝华路14号，K是国民党（KuominTang，韦氏拼写……吧）的缩写。以上内容来自百度百科）_  
  
       “14K不是你父亲的帮会的对手吗？(*)”  
  
_（译者注：尚应该是内地人，但这不重要x）_  
  
       尚点了点头。  
  
       “正常情况下，他们一见到我就会开枪吧，但情况有变。他们知道我现在在暗影守望，但山口组的崩溃似乎吓死他们了。香港离日本也没 _那么_ 远。”尚点开了份语音记录，“那个愿意开口的幸存者叫山本弘毅（Koki Yamamoto）。”  
  
       “山口组的 _高级干部_ 之一？(*)”  
  
_（译者注：说是这么说，但应该是虚构人物）_  
  
       “就是那个。”尚点了下播放键。录音里，有个人在犹豫地说着冗长的日语，而尚偶尔会打断他，问些问题。当然也是用日语。  
  
       “很有用，尚，”加布里尔干巴巴地开口了，“因为我一点都听不懂你们在说什么。”  
  
       娜塔莎偷笑了起来。  
  
       尚按了暂停键。  
  
       “啊，好吧，”他笑了起来，不过有些欠揍，“山本在叙述目前的情况。他说有智械找到他们 _组长（_ _ _kumicho_ ）_，并提出了条件——被接手，或是毁灭。”  
  
       “我看到结局了。”  
  
       “他们把那个智械拆掉送了回去。报应来得很快。一周后，山口组就从东京消失了。他说那就像是有神明在看着一切，它总是知道他们每个人在哪儿，他们的 _家人_ 在哪儿。它把荒木组（Araki-gumi）引了进来，那是个擅长袭击的小帮派。它把那些冲突伪装成了帮派之间的斗殴。”尚关掉了他的腕表。“现在怎么办？”  
  
       “你会日语，娜塔莎会日语。那我们从现在开始就分成两组。你带着伊娜拉去定位荒木组。不管是潜入还是要肃清，确保你能找到他们背后的人是谁，还有在哪儿。娜塔莎，跟我去名古屋。如果的确有不受控制的创世神程序的话，它应该会建立智械工厂中枢。这可能是它选择名古屋的原因(*)。”  
_  
（译者注：我不清楚实际怎么样，但本文设定名古屋是个前工业城市）  
_  
       “我听到你说的话了。”尚挫败地开口了。他瞥向了伊娜拉，而伊娜拉则挤了个笑容给他。“可我更喜欢单独行动。”  
  
       “我也是。”伊娜拉的语调没有起伏。“我觉得你会英年早逝。”  
  
       “够了。”加布里尔再次瞪了他们俩一眼。“这不是在危地马拉（Guatemala）。当时我们都知道我们在面对什么，而且当时我们只要射击就好了。认真点。”  
  
       “你担心太多了。”伊娜拉对他说道，“你会老得很快的。”  
  
       “我之前就跟他说过了。”娜塔莎正在查看冰箱里的东西，“操。这地方连 _喝的东西_ 上面都有操他妈的米老鼠。”她猛地关上了冰箱的门。“出发吧，老大。名古屋，da(*)？”  
_  
（译者注：俄语，对吧？）  
       _  
       “我还没想好，娜塔莎，”加布里尔拖长了语调，“我还没调好时差，而且尚 _已经_ 给了房租了。”  
  
       娜塔莎抬起了一边眉毛。“如果你要睡在米老鼠床上的话，我，会，拍，上， _上，百，张_ ，照片。然后发给指挥官莫里森。”  
  
       “我一直在思考要怎么写你的死亡报告。”加布里尔回击道。他嘘了几声把尚从沙发上赶走后躺了下来。“我的霰弹枪和伊娜拉的步枪还在走联合国的程序。所以我们现在还要在这儿待一会儿。我也要打个盹儿。我们会在明天早上出发，我睡着后不要把这个烂地方烧掉了。”  
  
       “我知道附近有个很棒的酒吧，”尚邀请了，“还有伏特加。我请客。”  
  
       “成交。伊娜拉？”  
  
       “我不喝酒。”伊娜拉提醒道，“我会留在这儿。”  
  
       加布里尔闭上了眼。他听着其他人从这儿离开。伊娜拉上了趟厕所，然后就打着哈欠躺在了扶手椅上。  
  
       “休息一下，”加布里尔对她说道，“我会在火车上睡觉。”  
  
       伊娜拉发出了细小的声音，可能是在笑。  
  
       “孤男寡女共处一夜情宾馆，我的父母可不会喜欢这个场景。”  
  
       加布里尔有些惊讶地眯开了眼。伊娜拉以前从没提过她的家庭成员，甚至没有提过她在埃尔盖内孔(*)的过去，如果她还记得的话。  
  
_（译者注：Ergenekon 土耳其右翼恐怖组织，源于地名，致力于独立）_  
  
       “起码他们会自作主张。他们从来不知道我的想法。”  
  
       “那你还挺幸运的。”  
  
       “可能吧。社会福利系统最后还是放弃我了。当我跟孤儿院的人说我想要谎报年龄参军的时候，他们都笑哭了。”  
  
       “我在安泰普（Antep）的尼济普(*)长大。”  
  
_（译者注：Nizip，土耳其地名。）_  
  
       “大型难民营。”  
  
       伊娜拉点了点头。  
  
       “我的祖父母是叙利亚人。他们在阿萨德(*)与反政府军作战的时候离开那里，来到了土耳其。我的父母在尼济普度过了大部分时光。他们想要回叙利亚，但这是条不归路。就算在智械危机期间，那里还是征战连连。就算回去，那里也什么都 _不剩_ 了。”  
  
_（译者注：Assad，应该指现任叙利亚总统）_  
  
       “没错。”联合国已经正式宣告放弃那个地方了。甚至在智械们出现战场上的时候，那里还有些参与方在互相轰炸。他们干嘛要停下呢？三方势力的互相斗争，甚至四方，五方，那是他们已经经历了 _数十年_ 的生活方式。该死，就算现在智械们已经消失了，那里也 _还在_ 光明正大地打着仗。  
  
       “当我第一次和男人独处的时候，我才八岁。他是…..我的邻居。他把我带到了厕所那儿，摄像头的死角。”  
  
       加布里尔闭上了眼。“伊娜拉……”  
  
       “他脱掉了自己的裤子，所以我切掉了他的阴茎。”伊娜拉的声音还是那么悠闲，“我还捅穿了他的喉咙。我有把好刀子，自己做的。我之前见过他，带其他孩子到厕所里。”她嘶哑地笑了起来，“我还想我会害怕，我觉得我会哭。会哭！我的母亲哭了。她觉得他们会带我走，但没有人相信一个孩子能够杀死一个成年人。我的父亲说我很笨，当我们一无所有的时候还继续制造麻烦。但我没有哭。”  
  
       “我不觉得你很笨。”加布里尔斟酌着开口了，“他死了吗？很好。”  
  
       “当我的父亲打我的时候我一点都不在乎。但我颤抖了整整一个星期。杀戮的感觉太 _好_ 了，就像是我能掌控什么一样。所以我再次下手了。又过了五次后他们才发现了我。那个营地并不大，所以我得学会怎么小心行事。很多愚蠢的成年人想要带小孩到安静的地方。后来营地不知道要怎么处理我，所以他们把我卖到了埃尔盖内孔。在那儿，他们就把我当做是个武器。我在那儿过得更舒服。”  
  
       “好吧，”加布里尔干巴巴地开口了，“但可惜，他们想要攻下安卡拉(*)的时候惹火了联合国。”  
  
_（译者注：Ankara，土耳其首都）_  
  
       “我当了七年武器。‘去那儿’，‘杀了他’。当守望先锋干掉埃尔盖内孔的时候，我以为我终于可以休息了。也就是说，我会死。然后他们就把我交给了你。”  
  
       加布里尔抬头看向了天花板。他大概还有些印象。伊娜拉是个皮包骨的孩子，身上布满了擦伤和瘀痕。她的身上有种反常的感觉，到现在也 _还没消失_ 。她就像个人偶一样没有心。如果他没有亲眼目睹她在用尽弹药 _后_ 用把小刀就给好几个联合国突击部队的成员开膛破肚了的话，他也不会觉得她会是个杀手。杰克想要示好。他一直在“别怕，你现在已经没事儿了”和“嘿，孩子，你叫什么名字啊？”。但伊娜拉只会用空洞的眼神看向他。  
  
       “大家都在议论。他们不是怕我就是可怜我。可你什么都没有说。你不怕我，也不可怜我。”伊娜拉在扶手椅上蜷缩了起来。她闭上了双眼。“谢谢你。”  
  
       “伊娜拉，”加布里尔粗暴地打断了她，“你只是在不断被利用你的坏人转手而已。”  
  
       伊娜拉哼哼了一声。“娜塔莎和我都不明白你为什么想要主管守望先锋。”  
  
       “什么？”  
  
       “比起他们，你更接近我们。”伊娜拉小声开口了，“我觉得这就是为什么……你既不惧怕我们，也不怜悯我们。为什么一匹狼会想要指挥一群狗呢？”  
  
       “我不想接管守望先锋了，”加布里尔闭上了眼，“再也不了。”  
  
       “我见过狼犬斗。”伊娜拉沉思后开口了，“那个埃尔盖内孔的首领，他喜欢血。让狗争斗，让人拿刀争斗。都一样。”  
  
       “是吗？那最后怎么样了？”  
  
       “他们都把对方撕碎了，”伊娜拉笑了起来。她的声音嘶哑而刺耳，“但狼活下来了。”  


4.0.

  
       如半藏所料，长老们都不满意。  
  
       “你应该在与佐藤会面前先知会我们。”他的姑姑，小春（Koharu），如是说。她是如蛇蝎一般的人。  
  
       “就策略来说，你拖延时间的同时让我们重振旗鼓会更合理些。”他的叔公，比房间里其他人都远为年长的人，瑛太（Eita），如是说。他是如鼬鼠一般的人。  
  
       “这么仓促下决定只会消耗我们的实力。”他的姑婆，雏田（Hinata），如是说。她是如蜘蛛一般的人。  
  
       半藏低下了头。他很庆幸自己在换回和服后才响应了长老们的召集令。这个会议厅可以俯瞰整个枯山水，而且采光良好。但就算他们都 _正坐_ 了下来，那两条龙还是依然焦躁不安。而且显然那些长老们可以看出这点。半藏很好奇这些长老们知不知道他很恨他们，就和这 _两条龙_ 一样。  
  
       澪坐在了他旁边。她的视线一直钉着眼前的地板，嘴巴也抿在了一起。她双手握拳放在了自己的大腿上。她的损失让她看起来老了好几岁：她身着黑色和服，看起来很虚弱。她的头发一如既往地紧紧挽成了发髻，但失去日常的轻甲和弓箭后，她看起来无备得可怕。  
  
       “已经做了，就无可挽回。”半藏试图摒弃自己声线中的感情。  
  
       “你太鲁莽了。”瑛太叹了口气，“半藏，我们都是为你好。这是你弟弟才会做的事。”  
  
       半藏为了控制自己的情绪握紧了拳头，但他能感受到那两条龙正在压向他的皮肤，它们的脊背已经略微露出他的皮肤了。  
  
       “我们都撑过了智械危机。你们三个完全不记得了吗？”  
  
       “那不一样，”雏田的态度偏软，“半藏，我知道你很生气。我们承受了一定人员损失。但创世神程序不是我们可以对抗的东西。”  
“而且它和佐藤帮结盟了。显然，它跟之前不被摧毁就不会改变态度的智械不一样。”小春赞同道，“佐藤弘人一直想吞并花村，现在你已经给他借口了。”  
  
       “一百多年来，我们一直都和佐藤帮有摩擦。”半藏语调平平，“只是因为佐藤帮和创世神程序结盟并不意味着…….”  
  
       “情报反映这个创世神程序，伊邪纳岐，摧毁了山口组。”瑛太打断了。  
  
       “还有纯义会。”雏田加了一句。  
  
       “如果那些帮派都抵抗不了的话，我们会有机会吗？”小春斩钉截铁，“你这么做，就已经把我们都杀 _死_ 了啊。而这都是为了什么，复仇？”  
  
       “你应该回去再次和佐藤弘人联系，”雏田说道，“如果道歉的话，你还……”  
  
       “不，”半藏语气冰冷，“我不会道歉。我已经下决定了。”  
  
       “半藏，”瑛太责备道。他的声音庄严而压抑。半藏听过这种严肃到几近后悔的语气，就在他被告知他要“照顾”他弟弟的时候。“这太不明智了。”  
  
       “你要我们怎么对抗创世神程序呢？”小春态度强硬。  
  
       “守望先锋就是为了处理失控的智械而成立的，包括创世神程序。”半藏说。  
  
       “ _守望先锋_ ？”小春不可置信地重复了一遍。  
  
       “守望先锋可不喜欢我们这种组织。”瑛太皱起了眉头，“他们肃清了死局帮，埃尔盖内孔，还有松采沃兄弟会。”  
  
       “你想以毒攻毒？”小春摇了摇头，“糟糕的选择和更糟糕的选择！你的父亲能被你的话气活过来。”  
  
       半藏摇了摇头。“黑帮在这里是合法的。守望先锋没理由要攻击我们。死局帮和埃尔盖内孔，他们都越界了。但 _我们_ 不是恐怖分子。”  
  
       “我们拒绝让你联系守望先锋。”雏田语气尖锐。  
  
       “收起你的傲气，半藏。佐藤弘人他本身就是个高傲的人，但现在他乐于在伊邪纳岐手下做事。显然，在它手下的益处颇丰。”瑛太的语气则温柔得多，“我们和其他黑帮合作过。这次也没什么不同。”  
  
       “指挥官莫里森明天就会到这儿。”半藏站了起来，“我只是来通知你们这件事的。”他恭敬地鞠了一躬，“如果你们愿意接见他的话，相信他会很乐意和你们所有人交流。”  
  
       “我们还没说完。”雏田开口了。  
  
       “还没有吗？”  
  
       “坐下，半藏，”瑛太态度强硬，“我们得好好商量一下。如果你真叫来了守望先锋，整个家族都需要做好准备。”  
  
       “我们会的，”半藏随意回答了，“他会获得和其他贵客一样的待遇。小心谨慎，但充满 _敬意_ 。”  
  
       “澪，”小春在澪站起来的时候开口了，“你是怎么想的？”  
  
       “你的 _女儿_ 在寺庙的战斗中牺牲了，”瑛太加了一句，“你的兄弟田中也是。”  
  
       “半藏 _大人_ 已经下了决定，我会遵守。”澪的声音里没有任何情绪。她鞠了个躬。  
  
       在外面，半藏等到他们走出了长老在城堡中的区域后他才长叹了一口气。  
  
       “澪，我很抱歉，对贵女和田中。”  
  
       “为什么？他们一直觉得能为家族鞠躬尽瘁是他们的荣誉。我也是。”澪碰了碰半藏的手肘。等他转过来后，她迅速但用力了抱了抱他。“别在意长老的话，”她小声在他耳边说道，“他们都太老了，还有些畏手畏脚。”  
  
       “我知道。”半藏有些尴尬地抽开身子。  
  
       “他们会继续和你作对。现在没有，将来也会。”  
  
       “我也知道。”半藏从未期待过多，“你自己也多加保重。”  
  
       半藏在回自己房间的路上焦躁不安地改变了主意。那两条龙还在他的皮肤下翻滚着渴求鲜血。他在迅速转过几个弯后想要前往客房区时不断想忽略它们。  
  
       他用主人匙打开了杰西的房门。杰西惊讶地叫了起来。他正在收拾行李，衣服都折好放在了布团上，而他的粗呢包正大开地放在了地上。  
  
       半藏抬起了一边眉毛。  
  
       “你在干什么？”  
  
       “好吧，我正想告诉你呢，”杰西慢慢开口了，“但我和守望先锋有些过节。鉴于他们对死局帮的所作所为，所以我，呃，就跟你一样，在他们那些该死的大英雄们进城前，我最好能悄无声息地跑掉。”  
  
       “指挥官莫里森会在我离开前到这里。他会成为座上宾，但他也会明白他得尊敬其他客人。”  
  
       “是啊，就像你能 _命令_ 那个该死的 _莫里森_ 做什么一样。”杰西小声说道。但他还是顺从地被推倒在了布团的衣服上。半藏坐在了他的腹部。“看起来你毁掉了我的辛苦成果，亲爱的。”  
  
       让杰西留下并不明智，半藏也明白这点。守望先锋的配置几乎就是为了解决这个问题而设。他们之前解决过创世神程序，还 _不少_ 。既然他已经叫来了世界范围内首屈一指的对智械专家，他就不再需要杰西待在这儿了。  
  
       但逻辑已不再是可以处理这件事的工具了。那两条龙翻腾着从他的皮肤上露了出来，已经发热发亮。杰西笑着举起他还完好的手，指尖沿着它们的鳞片摩挲。他的脸露出了像是好奇一样的表情。  
  
       “该死，”杰西小声开口了，“你真应该看看这个。”  
  
       “我还有要对你做的事，”半藏下定决心弯下身去狠狠吻了吻杰西的嘴，直到那些金属做的手指摁在了他的后腰处，直到杰西朝他弓起身子，急切地想要更多。  
  
———第六章完———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者后记：  
> 相关链接：  
> http://www.telegraph.co.uk/news/worldnews/middleeast/syria/12152446/Drone-footage-shows-scale-of-refugee-camp-on-Turkey-Syria-border.html  
> （译者注：是一些关于土耳其与叙利亚边境上的难民营的图片）


	7. 第七章

**正文**  


b.

  
       “不敢 _相信_ ，”托比昂的呻吟刚好能盖过雷鸟战斗机的引擎声，“你居然要我为些日本黑手党造炮台，还 _不要钱_ 。”  
  
       “好吧，首先，”杰克耐心解释道，“没有人说过关于炮台的事。然后，你给黑手党 _兜售_ 过你的技术。”  
  
       “没错！我都是收钱的！”就托比昂在工程帽下的表情看起来，他肯定很心痛。这个小个子瑞典武器工程师耷拉着身子靠在了飞机舱体上。他被绑成辫子的金色胡须就这么垂在了他红黑色的护甲上。他还完好的手紧紧握住了自己的铆钉枪，而另一个机器手则稳稳地抓住了一根把手。  
  
       “理论上，守望先锋有付你薪水，所以…..懂了吗？算了，这是哪门子讨论啊。”  
  
       在他身后，莱茵哈他突然铿锵作响地动了起来。他的声音透过头盔后带上了金属感。“所以我们为什么要真的答应日本黑手党的庇护申请呢？”  
  
       “还不要钱，”托比昂小声加了一句。  
  
       “ _因为_ ，”猎空从驾驶舱吼道。她正在操控这架飞机，“莫里森还在跟着莱耶斯的屁股跑呢，记得吗？”  
  
       “哦，我的 _天啊_ ，奥克斯顿。”杰克抱怨道。  
  
       “认真的？”托比昂皱眉看向杰克，“你收到的打击还不够多吗？老天啊，上帝耶稣圣母玛利亚，你脑子里的回路该换换了，太糟糕了。”  
  
       “我们有在帮忙。”莱因哈特洪亮的声音里充满了责备。  
  
       “哦，我能帮忙，”托比昂反驳道，“听着，指挥官。这种关系太不健康了。我可以向你介绍个感情专家。非常好，嘴巴还很严。”  
  
       “什么？”杰克眨了眨眼。  
  
       “ _你_ 到底是怎么认识情感专家的？”猎空的注意力被引走了。  
  
       “因为我去过，”托比昂炸毛了，“怎么了，你觉得女人们不会跟长着大胡子的人出去吗？我就告诉你吧，我有过 _好好_ 上床的时候，可能比这儿，我们亲爱的指挥官的次数还多，如果他想光靠这些伎俩就脱下莱耶斯的裤子的话。”  
  
       “这不是我们来这儿的目的！”杰克打断了。  
  
       “我不觉得大胡子有什么问题……好吧….这儿….呃….还有几分钟我们就会看到花村了。真让人激动，不是吗？”  
  
       “好吧。记住，麦克雷目前还不能退出他的任务，所以我们不能暴露他。”老实说，杰克也没抱太大期望。现在和他一起在雷鸟战斗机里的大概就是整个守望先锋里最 _不会配合_ 计谋的一波了。  
  
       “那就意味着，”他干巴巴地加了一句，“你们大家最好假装他不在那儿。”  
  
       “明白，”猎空高兴地回答道。  
  
       “我会小心的，”莱因哈特的声音回荡了在机体里。  
  
       “谁来提醒我一下，麦克雷是谁来着？”托比昂皱起了眉头。  
  
       “暗影守望的孩子，”莱因哈特说道，“前死局帮成员。”  
  
       “哦， _他们_ 啊。我记得他们还欠我钱呢。一群混蛋。”  
  
       “而且，我们正在面对创世神程序，所以你的机器…..”杰克继续了。  
  
       托比昂皱眉瞪向他。“你还要我教你怎么开枪吗？不用吧！那就不要跟我说保密技术的问题，好吗？你以为这艘飞机为什么还没被黑啊？或是为什么守望先锋生产的通讯设备还没有向智械们汇报我们的行踪。”  
  
       “就只是确认一下。”  
  
       “噢，不，”猎空向前靠向了控制台。  
  
       “你的‘噢，不’是什么意思？”托比昂语气尖锐地问道，“你不能就停在那儿，我可不喜欢惊喜。发生什么事了？”  
  
       杰克艰难地从货物舱来到驾驶舱。在那下面，着火的建筑物正在冒出滚滚浓烟，而破晓的阳光之下，脉冲步枪的光芒正在闪耀。就在他看着的时候，他左侧远处的一栋建筑被爆破了。它轰然倒下，压在了旁边的建筑物上。  
  
       “我们要交战了。”杰克开口了，虽然有什么….. _巨大的_ ……蓝色的东西…..咆哮着冲向了天空。  
  
       “那他妈是什么东西！？”猎空问道。  
  
       “看起来麦克雷在说到那些龙的时候并没有开玩笑啊。”杰克小声说道，“奥克西顿，试着把我扔到那儿。莱因哈特，跟上我。托比昂，你会知道你应该降落到哪里。优先保护平民。奥克西顿，驾驶雷鸟战机去锁定智械的迫击炮。我讨厌迫击炮。”  
  
       “两份快递，要来喽！”猎空开向了战场。雷鸟战斗机的引擎在她推下推杆的时候逐渐轰鸣了起来。  
  
       “我 _讨厌_ 飞机，”就在雷鸟战斗机为了规避脉冲步枪的火力而转向另一边的时候托比昂抱怨道。  
  
       地面上和屋顶上的智械们正在对他们开火。他们肯定是察觉到了援军。  
  
       “我没法儿降落，”猎空斜转着绕开了水塔。而在飞机下方的巷子里，智械和人类也打成了一团。智械正逐渐逼退地面部队。  
  
       “没问题，”莱因哈特的声音突然响了起来，“打开舱门。”  
  
       “噢，你 _不会_ 是想直接从这里跳下去吧，你这个疯子，混蛋，”托比昂不可置信，“你有没有想过那会对悬浮系统造成什么影响？”  
  
       “那你晚点再修，”莱因哈特兴奋地说道。  
  
       他站起来，脚步沉重地走向了逐渐放下的斜坡。托比昂咒骂了一句，在狂风呼啸而过的时候抓紧了舱体。就在雷鸟战机尽可能盘旋着降下去的时候，不断流出的空气在拉扯着要把他们拽出去。  
  
       然后莱因哈特就大吼一声解除锁定，冲出了他们的视线。  
  
       “我觉得我看到半藏了，”猎空指出，“就在那个屋顶后面。用弓箭，脚像是鸽子一样，有片很大的纹身，还半裸着身子？”  
  
       “那就是我下飞机的地方了。祝你好运。”  
  
       半藏在杰克降到屋顶上后草草朝他点了点头。雷鸟战斗机再次起飞的时候刮起了他的黑色衣物。  
  
       “我猜你就是指挥官莫里森了。”  
  
       “那你就是半藏•岛田(*)了。抱歉，我们迟到了。”  
  
_（译者注：虽然本文的翻译中，日本人的姓名都按姓-名处理。但这里是杰克在讲话，所以按照美国人的习惯，按名-姓处理。）_  
  
       “他们在破晓后就开始进攻了。”半藏把箭搭在了弓上。瞄准，拉弦，射出，一气呵成。几个街道外，一个正在爬上屋顶的智械被击中后掉了下去。一只箭贯穿了它的头部。“你的朋友很有能耐。”  
  
       在他们下方，莱因哈特正高声而有节律地喊着些什么，他手中挥舞的火箭重锤划出夸张的弧度，把他面前的智械们砸了出去。一排智械撞到了身后的队友身上。然后莱因哈特挥舞着手臂，把火箭重锤重重地砸到了沥青路面上。震荡波让周围的智械都失去了平衡。而在他身后，岛田的部队欢呼着重新聚集了起来。他们不断向前，激光刀刃发出了耀眼的光芒。  
  
       “没错。”杰克赞同了。他举起脉冲步枪，瞄准，射击，击倒了准备从背后偷袭莱因哈特的智械。  
  
       他们过多的干预的确有必要。很快，剩余的智械就乱了阵脚，地面部队则迅速重新组织了起来。他们并没有浪费时间去庆祝，而是分出人来把伤者运离了战场。剩下的人都抬头看向了半藏。  
  
       “我能借走莱因哈特先生吗？他的十字军盔甲非常……有特色。”  
  
       “请自便。你最清楚现在的局势。”杰克打开了守望先锋的内线，“莱因哈特，你来保护这些人。跟他们走。”  
  
       “遵命，长官。”  
  
       半藏用日语说了些什么，没有参与救援的单位就充满雄心壮志地走下了巷子，莱因哈特跟在了最后面。  
  
       “来吧，”半藏跟杰克说着从屋顶跳到了隔壁建筑物上。  
  
       “啊…..”好吧，别向下看，杰克。  
  
       杰克呼了一口气，然后跑着跳了过去。半藏脸上的表情…….是被逗乐了吗？无论那是什么表情，那很快就消失了。  
  
       “我让大鸟去照顾迫击炮了。”杰克在他们走向另一栋建筑时说道，“而我的工程师则会找可以建立破坏立场的地方。那玩意儿可以切断这个区域内智械与创世神程序间的联系。”  
  
       “那有用吗？”  
  
       “那些智械就不会协同作战了。而且这样的话创世神程序也不能监视你的地面部队。更重要的是，有些智械可能并不想出现在这儿。创世神程序可以控制没有加密的单位，就像是洗脑控制一样。”  
  
       “明白了。”半藏再次打开了自己的通讯器。他迅速用日语向对方下了指令，“我已经让空余单位去保护你的朋友了。他可以安心建造他需要的东西。”  
  
       “谢啦。”  
  
       “如果他们能找到他的话……”半藏喘着粗气说道。  
  
       智械从巷子对面的屋顶上瞄向了他们。脉冲子弹打在水泥地上烧出了凹痕。杰克弯腰躲到掩体后，迅速点射。当那些智械冒着烟倒下去的时候，半藏放下了他的弓。  
  
       “你的确名副其实，指挥官。”  
  
       “你最清楚地面的情况，因为现在战局还不稳定…….我是说，你想我去哪儿？”杰克在从掩体后方站起来时问道。  
  
       半藏刚要开口，就迅速看向了他身侧。在遥远的某处，敌人的战线后方发生了一起爆炸。  
  
       “ _搞定_ 那个混蛋了。”猎空叽叽喳喳的声音传到了他的耳朵里，“我会去搞定更多的。祝你在地上好运啦，亲爱的。”  
  
       “迫击炮被击毁了。”杰克汇报了，“我们在搜索其他目标。”  
  
       半藏点了点头。  
  
       “我们已经丢掉了外围地区，”他挫败地走向下一栋建筑。“而且我们已经失去了寺庙区。你的朋友正要前往那儿作为援军。我的最…..我的副手，澪，正在带领大部分撤离的平民前往城堡。那就是你要去的地方，”半藏停了一下，“除非……”  
  
       “没关系。确保民众的安全是我的第一要务。”  
  
       “在学校附近的队伍干得不错，但他们收到了火车站方向的重火力攻击。我会去那儿。”半藏发现他们所在的那栋建筑物边缘正在冒出火苗，“如果现在你下到街上的话，先往左转两次后再向右转，你就会见到澪了。她正在等你。”半藏再次犹豫了，“谢谢您的支援。”  
  
       “不用客气。你也小心点儿。”杰克笑着从防火通道跑了下去，然后他轻快地从窄巷中跑了出去。  
  
       “这儿有一群多余的家伙一直在用当地话跟我说话，”托比昂抱怨道，“这是你的主意？他们挤到这些外壳上的时候我都要用我的扳手敲下去了。下次先警告他们一下好吗？”  
  
       杰克自己笑了起来。“他们只是想保障你的安全。”  
  
       “安全？我都建好炮台了。”  
  
       “好吧，那就是在从精神上支持你。”  
  
       “哇喔，我在火车站那儿看到了个熟悉的人哦！”猎空欢快地打断了他们，“又高又黑，可能还穿了套西部牛仔的东西。你有三次机会。”  
  
       所以麦克雷还活着。  
  
       “如果你已经清除了所有迫击炮的话，这儿还有很多伤员需要运输。”杰克跟她说道。  
  
       “好吧，救援直升机要到咯。”  
  
       在找到人后，杰克发现自己来到了岛田家的前线。四处散落着被掀翻后冒出火苗的车，一队呈密集队形不断前进的智械正躲在能量盾后不断前进。而在他身后的几个街口处，岛田家的军队还被不断逃离的市民牵绊着。他们在不断扶起摔倒的人。  
  
       杰克扛起了他的脉冲步枪。他瞄准敌人后方射出了螺旋飞弹，步枪因为后坐力撞在了他肩上。火药，浓烟，还有战场的氛围。杰克深吸了一口气。一旦你需要对什么东西扣下扳机的时候，生活总会变得如此简单。  


V.

  
       在他们头上，托比昂的干扰器还在运作的迹象就只有偶尔在天空中闪现的光芒。那就像一道视觉残相。杰西满怀希望地瞄了眼日丸拉面店的窗口。这家店店面还算完整，但它还是关上了门。店主大概已经逃离了。  
  
       杰西闷闷不乐地叹了口气，靠在了窗户上。他现在真的饿了。  
  
       “你好啊，大长脸。”  
  
       “猎空，”杰西抬起头瞄了一眼。猎空正从楼顶上咧着嘴看向他。她的身子发出一道蓝光后就从上面瞬移到了他身边。她也一起靠在了墙上。  
  
       “在这儿见到你可真好，亲爱的。”  
  
       “一点儿也不好。我又不是自己想来这儿的。”杰西皱眉看向她，然后故意看向了四周。  
  
       “放松，现在其他人不是在医院帮忙就是在回城堡的路上。”猎空看向了杰西，“去你的，怎么每次见你你都会长高啊。”  
  
       “总不能让大家都像你一样，个子小却充满爆发力吧。”杰西被逗乐了。和暗影守望里的其他人不一样，他还真的挺喜欢猎空的。她从不消停的乐观中有着可以依靠的东西。“你们会待多久？”  
  
       猎空耸了耸肩。“看起来我们要在这儿猎捕创世神程序了。”  
  
       “我家老大知道吗？”  
  
       “什么？”猎空一脸无辜，“你是说你到现在都还没向他汇报情况？”  
  
       没错。“实际上，就跟你说吧，为什么他只能从我这里，而不是指挥官 _那儿_ 知道情况，我想我们都已经心知肚明了。”  
  
       “我就知道。杰克真的无可救药了。我都有些累了。说，”猎空的表情突然亮了起来，“你很了解莱耶斯，对吧？你觉得他是怎么想的？”  
  
       “莱耶斯？他也一样无药可救。我赌他们会相互怨恨着来一发或是怎么样，大概是都喝醉的时候。但更有可能我都活不到能收回本钱的时候。”杰西沮丧地说。  
  
       “所以你才会去赌啊。”猎空拍了拍他的胳膊，“你赌了多少？”  
  
       “一百五十分。但我觉得整个资金池现在至少有五百分了。”  
  
       “噢，”猎空嘟起了嘴，“就这么说吧，我会帮你，但你得给我点回扣。”  
  
       “你还想不想见到那些钱了？”  
  
       “…..我给你一成，而且只在事成 _后_ 。”  
  
       “两成。”  
  
       “一成半……你肯定是在骗我。”  
  
       “那就一成半，成交，”猎空对他抛了个媚眼，“我会跟你联系的。”  
  
       “这么说起来，其他人呢？”  
  
       “杰克和半藏一起回城堡去了，要开会什么的。莱因哈特正在城堡里吃饭呢，我猜。托比昂在安装更多的干扰立场。”猎空数着自己的手指，“你还在这儿真好。我是说，如果你不在的话，他们在学校那边的防守阵地就守不住了。不过我想莱耶斯肯定已经在召回你了。”  
  
       “没错。”杰西有些尴尬地小声承认道。  
  
       杰西现在就应该到名古屋了。但去他的，昨晚真是情况复杂，但到今天早上的时候，半藏走路的姿势都已经平稳了。要么是纳米生物科技的效果比杰西预计的好，要么就是半藏的忍痛能力特别强。  
  
       “我看到有些人到那边找乐子去了，”猎空高兴地开口了，“来吧，我们去找些吃的。我都快 _饿死了_ 。”  
  
       “我很确定我们现在应该还不认识，”杰西干巴巴地开口了，“我还在卧底中呢。”  
        
       “ _切_ 。是杰克太死脑筋了啦。谁会注意到啊？”  
  
       深夜时分，在杰西解开他的护甲的时候，半藏开口了。  
  
       “你看起来和猎空特工很亲近。”  
  
       吃醋了？不是吧？半藏看起来只是有些好奇。  
  
       杰西解下了他的装备，然后是他的打底衣物。他不断脱下身上的衣物，直到自己身上只剩下帽子和长裤。  
  
       “是 _她_ 对我很亲近。而且这附近其他会说英语的人都挺忙的。”  
  
       “你不是说你和守望先锋有过节吗？”  
  
       “是啊，看起来解决了。而且她并不是肃清死局帮的成员之一。”杰西跪了下来。他爬到了还在布团上的半藏身上，手掌故意摸向了他裸露的纹身。有些东西刺痛了他的手。足以灼伤他的热量，但不是很疼。  
  
       “有些人疑心疑鬼了。”杰西开始调情。半藏的呼吸停滞了一下。“可以从你的朋友们身上看出来。 _它们_ 喜欢我。”  
  
       “神龙是充满占有欲的生物。”半藏小声开口了。一条龙爪从他皮肤下伸出来，抓向了杰西的食指，然后它又缩了回去。  
  
       “我现在看出来了。”  
  
       半藏的手用力摁住了杰西的后脑勺。杰西顺从地向下和他接吻，让半藏主导一切。半藏的舌头粗暴地伸进了他嘴里。他修剪整齐的指甲逐渐向下刮向他的后背。但天啊，情侣们就爱这么做，那些清楚自己想要什么又 _势在必得_ 的情侣。跟往常一样，这举动总是能让杰西血脉贲张，没有任何东西可以与之媲美。  
  
       起码半藏的衣物更容易脱下。他的浴衣，腰带，裤子，然后是他们称作“兜裆布（fundoshi）”或什么的奇怪的内裤。  
  
       半藏一边咒骂着一边笨拙地解着杰西的皮带。在杰西开始亲吻他的纹身后，他的咒骂变成了咆哮。杰西把脸颊贴了上去，那两条龙则穿过半藏的皮肤，烫伤了他的脸颊。  
  
       “ _杰西_ ，”半藏在喘着粗气。他抓紧了杰西的头发，义肢的脚跟勾住了床单。“今晚到我了。”  
  
       “我知道。”杰西温柔地开口了。等半藏的手从后面伸进杰西的裤子里时，杰西看着半藏脸上的表情笑了起来。被弓弦摸得粗糙的手用力按向了杰西已经润滑好而略微张开的后穴。杰西享受地哼哼了起来。他开玩笑一样小幅度摆动了一下自己的臀部。“万事俱备，只欠东风。”  
  
       “.…..继续戴着你的帽子。”半藏在杰西摇晃着脱下他的裤子，然后把最后的衣物放在一边后低吼道。  
  
       “就 _知道_ 你是这种人。别担心。”杰西嘶哑地回答了。半藏正要从床头柜上拿润滑液。“我想要在明天早上也能感受到这个。”  
  
       “明白。”半藏喘息着回答了。他的双手绕过去握住了杰西的臀部。他眼也不眨地看着杰西朝他自己的掌心吐了口唾沫后开始撸动他的阴茎。他在好好照顾半藏的阴茎，让那里又湿又硬。  
  
       半藏的阴茎没有杰西的长，但他的根部比杰西粗。杰西光这么想着要把这个东西完全吞下去就有些喘不过气了。他要完全容纳半藏，只留下睾丸在外面。  
  
       杰西臀部上的手指故意握紧了。杰西故意露出了个慵懒的笑容，然后用他的金属手指点了点他的帽檐。半藏嗤之以鼻，但他还是用手肘把自己撑起来以便观赏。他在杰西一边表演着一边把他粗大的阴茎顶端纳入体内的时候调整了下呼吸。  
  
       虽然杰西在淋浴时已经做好准备了，但那还是有些紧。这就是杰西喜欢的方式。他稍微分开了自己的膝盖，然后呻吟着不断摇摆向下。他的呻吟响亮而色情，而且他们的窗户还洞开着。这些声音大概会传出去，但杰西已经不他妈在乎了。  
  
       这种被扩张开的感觉带来了 _灼烧感_ ，而杰西就喜欢这种疼痛感。这种痛感让他觉得自己像是被蹭破了皮，像是能让他的伴侣大声喊着，扭动着向上顶弄他。  
  
       半藏已经把自己的下唇咬出血了。他的头发散落在了枕头上，有些则因为汗液黏在了他的肩膀上。杰西就是喜欢他这副饥渴的样子。这是被比爱、恨、或是其他可以用言语描述的感情更深的东西流露出来的样子。而现在，杰西 _霸占_ 了它。他霸占了半藏，霸占了半藏紧闭的牙关后泄露出来的断续喘息。杰西只能感受到像是要被撕裂开的带痛的情欲。  
  
       没错，他想要到第二天早晨都还记得这个。  
  
       “你真是疯了。”半藏倒吸了一口气。  
  
       杰西抓过他的手，吮吸着他的手指，追逐着跑到了半藏手上的双龙。有些什么东西在他的舌头上一闪而过，烫得足以让他起泡。  
他抱怨了一声。  
  
       “听起来你并没有在抱怨呀，”杰西拖长了声音。  
  
       半藏翻了个白眼，然后把他拉了下来。杰西笑了起来。那些手指抓住了他的肩膀，然后是他的后颈处。他能尝到血的味道，而那两条龙正靠在他的脖子上。杰西的阴茎疼痛不已。它已经完全勃起，被压在了半藏的腹部。但他没有管它。他重新按着帽子坐了起来。  
  
       半藏臀部不可自制地向上顶弄着。就在杰西咧着嘴再次磨蹭向下的时候，半藏小声道了个歉。  
  
       “都跟你说了我想在明天早上都还能感觉到这个，老大。”  
  
       半藏不再需要什么刺激了。他的手指再次回到了杰西的臀部上。他向上顶向杰西。杰西不得不靠在半藏的手臂上以保持平衡。半藏双手间的肌肉漂亮地鼓了起来，如钢铁般坚硬又充满了肉感。那两条龙不断翻腾着，脊背甚至透过了半藏的肩膀。  
  
       空气中传来了像暴风雨和火焰的味道。杰西低下了头，再次开始动作。他的双唇干渴，一点都不在乎自己能不能射出来。这样就好了。虽然这已经太疼了，但这就是他想要的东西。他为此露着牙齿颤抖不已。他发出的响亮而破碎的呻吟，就像是受伤的野兽在咳嗽一样。  
  
       而半藏则沉默不已。他越接近高潮的时候越不做声。他的牙齿咬住了自己的嘴唇，他的双眼紧闭，脸颊则压在了枕头上。  
  
       “来，亲爱的，看着我，”杰西边呼气边说，“如果没有观众的话，这怎么能算表演呢。”  
  
       半藏倒吸了一口气，然后笑了起来。他抓伤了杰西的臀部，不断向下拽着他，同时又毫不停歇地无情上顶弄。最后，他终于颤抖着发出了低沉而压抑的声音，湿热而意外地色情。  
  
       半藏喘着粗气躺了回去。与此同时，杰西笑着不断收缩后穴。他舔了舔自己的双唇。明天他绝对会痛死。  
  
       “起来。”半藏小声命令道。  
  
       这没什么不对的，就可能会有些伤人。杰西小心收起这些情绪，然后顺从地拔出身子里的东西，发出了粘稠的水声。然后世界似乎突然旋转了起来。  
  
       半藏突然把他按倒在地。他的脸颊先倒在了枕头上，然后半藏从他背后弯腰靠了上来。他的左手稍稍用力握住了杰西的后颈，而杰西能感受到他的后背上传来了一股热量，干燥而灼热。那是龙的热量。  
  
       杰西呻吟了一声。他在布团上磨蹭着自己正不断充血的性器，而半藏只是拍了拍他的屁股。  
  
       “停下。”  
  
       “啊…..求你了，甜心，”杰西的手抓紧了床单。“你是要杀了我吗？”  
  
       半藏靠得更近了，他的嘴巴就在杰西耳朵不远处。“之前我跟你说过我的龙只会焚毁我的敌人。”  
  
       “是….是啊，没错。”  
  
       半藏的拇指按在了杰西第一节颈椎处。然后他沿着第一块隆起稍微划了一下。“但它们愿意给你开个先例。”  
  
       操。  
  
       杰西的呼吸声扭曲成了充满情欲而响得难堪的低泣。“动手。”  
  
       他准备好了，但这没他想象得疼。那更像是热蜡油，就只是有些刺痛。半藏在他的脊柱两侧画了两条线，一直到他最后一根肋骨处。  
  
       两条线，代表着两条龙。  
  
       半藏用舌头描绘着其中一道印记。这就够了。  
  
       杰西把脸埋在枕头里，制止了自己的吼叫。他的臀部不断在布团上摩擦着。而在他身后，半藏发出了低沉的哼哼声，就像是头餍足的禽兽。  
  
       杰西闭上了眼。他想要调整好自己的呼吸。  
  
       没错，他真的惹上麻烦了。  
  
————第七章 完————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者后记：  
> 参考阅读：  
> http://www.npr.org/sections/parallels/2013/12/04/248816232/u-s-military-lingo-the-almost-definitive-guide  
> （译者注：一些美国军队的黑话）
> 
> 我知道在守望先锋里，美军成员（杰克与噶）应该不会说太多军队里的黑话。但这有些奇怪……可能他们在经过那么长的时间后都有些忘了吧。
> 
> Pigeon Feet joke - from Lena Headey in this Overwatch ep of Conan:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X8bjvoHOSFs  
>  一段《权利游戏》的演员在柯南秀玩屁股的视频（墙外），主要内容应该是跟我们说作者觉得半藏的腿是义肢的事吧，但后面的菜鸡互啄好好玩哦！


	8. 第八章

**正文：  
  
**

iv.

  
       “抱歉咯，老大，”麦克雷满怀歉意地对通讯器说道，“我大概还要在这儿待几天。”  
  
       “你他妈是怎么了， _pendejo_ ？”加布里尔打断了，“我给你下了道非常 _简单_ 的命令。从当前任务撤离，然后来名古屋见我。你不认识哪个词吗？”  
  
_（译者注：西语，笨蛋）_  
  
       “我知道，我知道…….”  
  
       “你，真的，听 _懂_ ，指令，了嘛？”  
  
       “是的，我听懂了。我很确定。”麦克雷迅速回答了。  
  
       “那你就快他妈到名古屋来！让莫里森接手花村的事。听到了吗？”  
  
       “好的，”麦克雷听起来完全屈服了，一点都不符合他的人设，“我明白了。”  
  
       “所以你会坐上下一趟高速火车来名古屋吗？”  
  
       “我还有些事要处理…….”  
  
       加布里尔按了按他的鼻梁。“那听起来并不像是‘是的，长官，我会坐下一趟高速火车去名古屋。’。”  
  
       “老大……”  
  
       “麦克雷，你去那儿是为了完成任务。我不明白，你是怎么了？你的指令有变更，所以， _离开_ ，尽快。”  
  
       “我听到了。下一趟火车。明白。”  
  
       加布里尔大声呻吟了一下后切断了联系。他穿过安全屋的客厅来到沙发上。空气迅速波动了一下，然后又回到了娜塔莎身边。  
她盘腿坐着笑了起来。“那一点都不像麦克雷。”  
  
       “我知道。”加布里尔用手抹了抹他的脸。  
  
       之前，他总觉得只有尚和麦克雷在用好手段的情况下多多少少可以信任。他们可以自己完成任务，然后不需要怎么管就会自己回到基地。安吉“太年轻”了，而伊娜拉则容易“被引开注意力”，然后开始无意识杀人。他需要对娜塔莎保持警惕，不然有时候她会“忘记”她该先做什么。  
  
       “会是因为莫里森吗？”  
  
       “不可能。”杰克不太可能会动他的人。而且麦克雷一直都不怎么喜欢杰克。  
  
       “可能是爱上什么人了吧，正是血气方刚的年纪。”娜塔莎像是被逗乐了，“让我去花村吧。我去调查一下，然后把他带回来。”  
  
       “是啊，莫里森肯定会 _喜欢_ 你的做法。他会看着暗影守望的人在他眼皮底下内讧。”加布里尔看向了窗外。他们正处于千草区（Chikusa*）外围比较破旧的地方。这已经够烦的了。而当加布里尔在白天出街的时候，他（相对来说）太高，肤色也太深。这就意味着他得依靠娜塔莎和她的黑市潜行科技来进行调查。  
  
_（译者注：应该是个原创地名？）_  
  
       “开心点儿，”娜塔莎从椅子上站了起来，“中午出去买饭的时候，我发现了点东西。来吗？”  
  
       “这才到中午。”  
  
       “时机刚好。放松，”娜塔莎在加布里尔瞪向她的时候拖长了声音。“没人会看到的。”  
  
       “不是 _所有人_ 都有潜行装置。”加布里尔小声说道。  
         
       啊，什么鬼。现在尚和伊娜拉已经前往东京追踪他们的目标，而麦克雷出乎意料地绊住了脚。加布里尔真的不够火力去继续狩猎麻烦了。他穿上了件黑色大衣以掩饰自己暗影守望的制服，然后拉过斗篷帽子，挡住了他的眼睛。  
  
       娜塔莎对他咧了咧嘴。  
  
       “你看起来就像是个暴露狂。”  
  
       “闭嘴。”  
  
       谢天谢地，当娜塔莎被监视着， _而且_ 还被指派了活儿干的时候，她真的很有能力。走出安全屋后，潜行装置在她身上发挥作用，把她的身影抹去。她现在看起来就像是空气中难以被察觉的扭曲，跟热量扭曲差不多。  
  
       她带着他们在相对安静的地区穿街走巷。最终，他们来到了个被废弃的购物城旁，然后爬了上去。巨型的电子海报被挂在了褪色的墙上，模糊的玻璃上还印有充满希望的字句：全新发展，即将到来！，英文和日文都有。  
  
       娜塔莎停在了上锁的门前。  
  
       “我之前撬开了这里的锁，”那扇门被拉开了，“您先。”  
  
       “我不喜欢惊喜。”加布里尔这么说着，但还是顺从地走了进去。  
  
       从里面看来，这座商场似乎在被收拾过后又被剧烈摇晃了。玻璃散落一地，在加布里尔的靴子下嘎吱作响。霓虹灯松垮垮地从天花板上耷拉了下来，已经有些黯淡。自动扶梯已经不会动了，而几块水泥则躺在了从天花板上掉下来的位置上。自动售货机已经倒在了地上，里面的货物洒在了昏暗的地板上。  
  
       “地震。”娜塔莎多此一举地解释了。  
  
       “我知道。”名古屋相当成功地撑过了早已被预言的南海海槽大地震(*)。日本政府已经准备了 _好几十年_ 了。日本的一部分被洪水淹没，整套地下铁系统也再也无法正常使用。但死伤率非常低。高速铁路又再次从空中把城市联系了起来，大火也在好几天内就被扑灭了。  
  
_（译者注：Nankai，位于太平洋板块和亚欧板块交接处，是从日本静冈县骏河湾其至九州以东海面约700平方公里、深约4千米的海槽。日本专家预测这个海槽引发地震的概率就很小，但一旦引发，将对日本造成致命性打击）_  
  
       娜塔莎退出了潜行模式。她跳过扶手，落到下一层去了。  
  
       炫耀。加布里尔从已经停滞的扶手电梯上赶了下去。他闻到空气中腐败和陈旧的气味，于是皱了皱鼻子。他看到娜塔莎正在已经因为停电而熄灭了很久的地铁标志下等他。但标志上的“北川站（Keiko Station）”三个字依然清晰，旁边还有这个站的日文写法。  
  
       娜塔莎撑着跨过了最近的门架，而加布里尔则艰难但安静地走了过来。一张被装裱好但已经褪色的海报用充满朝气的憋足英文讲述着这个站台的故事。北川站是新建立的东山区（Higashiyama）沿线的第一站。  
  
       嗯，看起来也没用上多久。  
  
       等他们从已经停滞的扶手电梯下到黑暗中时，加布里尔的暗影守望装备发挥了作用。他身上浅红色的光管散发出了刚好足以维持视野的光亮。他悄无声息地拔出了霰弹枪，而娜塔莎只是低声笑了起来。  
  
       “放轻松。这会儿还不会有什么东西。”  
  
       “ _你_ 到这下面来干什么？这可不在我给你的调查名单内。”  
  
       “我在运用…….你们怎么说来着？ _主动精神_ 。我给你的那份关于德拉贡诺夫狙击枪的运输报告里有一段很有趣的描述。‘把这些货发给“巡逻队(*1)”’。”加布里尔一无所知地看向娜塔莎，而她只是笑了起来，“2005年出版的书。在智械危机期间非常流行，特别是因为那本书的题目。著名的俄罗斯灾难小说系列。《地铁2033》(*2)。在书里，所有人都住在地铁里。火车站和核冬天。”  
  
_（译者注：  
1、Rangers of the Order。我搜索了一下《地铁2033》的全文，并没有找到关于游骑兵（Rangers）的翻译，但出现了很多关于“巡逻队”的描写。推测可能翻译在二翻的时候（我国目前版本是英翻中）把‘Rangers of the Order’翻译成了“巡逻队”。所以这里按中文版的翻译处理。  
2、《Metro 2033》，俄罗斯作家德米特里•格鲁克夫斯基（Dmitry Glukhovsky）著灾难小说）_  
  
       “听起来很好看。”加布里尔绕开了一堆已经腐烂的垃圾。大概是被洪水冲上来的。“我都不知道你居然还会读上世纪的小说。”  
  
       娜塔莎耸了耸肩。  
  
       “你都不了解我们，甚至没费心思了解过， _da_ ？但伊娜拉和安吉还是很喜欢你。剩下的人嘛，我们这些老人？我们知道你的真实想法。‘小怪物们’，‘残忍的孩子’，”她回过头来向他展示了个锐利的笑容，“差不多就是这么回事儿。你之所以会教导我们，是为了利用我们。”  
  
       她说的没错。“娜塔莎…….”  
  
       “但在危地马拉的时候，你为了把我从倒塌的电梯井里救出来差点死了。当时我被一堆堡垒机器人盯上了。”  
  
       “我不会丢下我的人。”  
  
       娜塔莎点了点头。  
  
       “‘怪物’，‘野人’，‘怪胎’。这些形容我之前都听过。但我从来不知道还有人会为了我特地折回来。”  
  
       加布里尔没什么好说的，至少在他们一路向下走到空荡荡的站台时没有。他们身前和身后，两条平行的通道导向伸手不见五指的虚无。而且通道内恶臭无比。有什么东西吵闹地略过了水面，然后沿着铁轨跑走了。  
  
       “老鼠。”娜塔莎小声开口了，“我喜欢老鼠。”  
  
       “真的？”  
  
       “他们很聪明，而且总是能活下来。”娜塔莎看起来并不需要光线。她的眼睛在加布里尔的夜视仪里似乎跟猫一样会发光。更多黑市科技。  
  
       娜塔莎直接走下站台，跳上了铁轨。  
  
       “这里被切断电源了。很安全。”  
  
       “你确定你追踪的那些德拉贡诺夫货物到这儿了？”  
  
       加布里尔不情愿地下到了轨道上。有什么东西在他脚下发出了令人发毛的嘎吱声，而且他一直隐约觉得随时会有火车从他背后开过来。  
  
       “更深的地方有很多热信号，差不多到下一站的地方。都是电力信号，并没有生命信号。我可以自己处理，但我想可能你更像亲自看看。”  
  
       “很好。带路。”  
  
       这就像是永无止境的旅程。在这么伸手不见五指的地下，热力图像该死地就是他们能依靠的全部。这也就意味着，加布里尔不得不依赖自己的装备。但他还总是觉得在他浅红色的光管可以提供的视野范围外有什么蠢蠢欲动的东西，特别是守备机器人。但如果他关掉暗影守望制服上的照明装置的话，他就完全陷入黑暗中了。这更糟糕。  
  
       在他们行走的过程中偶尔会响起低哑的金属的撞击声或是摩擦声，就像他们正行走在一条已经死去多时而发臭的蠕虫内部。这里的空气冰冷而充满了腐烂的味道。  
  
       “停下，”娜塔莎突然小声开口了，“前面有什么东西。”  
  
       “什么？”加布里尔还在热成像里搜索，但娜塔莎已经冲出去了。  
  
       在红外线显示屏上，她身体的热量成像在她身上的科技让她得以爆发时亮了起来。她跑向通道尽头的时候，热成像图上留下了一抹橙色的痕迹。她在更远处爬上了个体积巨大的物体，大概是出轨的地铁车厢。有什么东西在下一节车厢里冒了出来，全都是线型的图像和火焰般的热度。  
  
       加布里尔咒骂了一声，拼死向前跑去。激光剑刃撞击在了震动的尖锐合金(*)上，冒出了火花。娜塔莎笑了起来。  
  
_（译者注：推测是震动刀。）_  
  
       就在加布里尔要到正在交火的地方时，那边响起了一声熟悉的尖叫。  
  
       “ _塔莎_ ，是你？”  
  
       代表着娜塔莎的橙色图像闪了回来。她停在了第一节车厢的边缘。  
  
       “安吉？”  
  
       红外线图像上显示另一个热信号小心翼翼地从第二节车厢里爬了出来。  
  
       “操。在这儿见到你真好。抱歉啦，伙计。这是我的新朋友，源氏。他有些神经兮兮的。”  
  
       “你在这儿干什么？你应该待在基地里啊。”娜塔莎惊讶地问道。  
  
       “我，呃，我可以解释的。”  
  
       “希望如此。”加布里尔在赶上他们后吼道，“因为你现在惹上 _大_ 麻烦了，孩子。”  


VI.

  
       理性讨论，要离开这座城镇大概也没那么难。高速列车每隔几个小时就会准时停到花村的火车站里，无论附近的帮派是不是还在起冲突。今时今日，要让高速火车出轨实在是太难了。高速铁路运用了内置的能量盾科技和加固的铁路，所以它得以像时钟一样准时运行。这里的所有人，不是在恢复，就是在帮忙防御或是策划反击。现在正是悄无声息地离开，再也不回头的时候。  
  
       但问题还需要解决。  
  
       杰西的脑袋靠在了走廊的其中一根柱子上。他看向那个石子构成的花园，吞下了一声呻吟。他又错过一班列车了。今天的第二班高速列车在二十分钟前离开了站台，而杰西还在犹豫。  
  
       莱耶斯会杀了他，但可能半藏会先动手。不管怎样，杰西知道他已经死定了。  
  
       实际上，杰西并没有太多时间可以恢复，所以在早上跟莱耶斯打完电话后，他就偷偷用了些自备生物科技药膏来迅速恢复。但他背上的对称标记并没有消失。红色的标志依然突兀地浮现在了他的皮肤上。他甚至能感受到那两个标志在衣服下面被磨得发疼。那两道标记还在缓慢恢复，非常脆弱。  
  
       _龙的标记_ 。真是疯了。  
  
       半藏的单人间的门突然滑开了。他穿着一套用腰带松垮垮地系着的优雅黑袍，肩膀靠在了门框上。那条长袍比他的浴衣还要更长些。  
  
       “你是要进来，还是要在房间外站上一天？”  
  
       杰西羞涩地从柱子上站了起来。半藏并没有等他回答就回到了自己的房间里。过了一段时间后，杰西叹了口气，跟着走了进去，并带上了身后的门。  
  
       “听说你把指挥官莫里森丢给那些长老了。”   
  
       半藏耸了耸肩。“他们都只想谈话，而我需要些时间独处思考。一旦林德霍姆先生做好准备，我们就会和守望先锋一起发动反击。”  
  
       “如果我打扰了的话，很抱歉。”杰西不得不与摘下帽子的冲动相抗争。他一直在拖着脚走路。他已经有 _好几年_ 没有觉得自己是如此毫无防备了。  
  
       半藏并没有回答，只是走向了他房间的阳台。阳台的木地板上放着一对绿色的坐垫，中间隔了个巨型的木制方块。方块上面用黑线画出了几个格子，黑色和白色的棋子放在了一些线条的交界处，形成了奇怪的图案。这是这间巨大却家具稀少的房间里唯一不和谐的东西。房间的其他地方并没有这种艺术品，连家具都维持在了最低数目，只有衣柜，布团，还有弓架。  
  
       在杰西看着的时候，半藏跪在了其中一个坐垫上。他示意杰西坐到另一个坐垫上，所以杰西狼狈地坐了下来。在过了一小段浑身不对劲的时间后，他开始怀念他的靴子了。杰西永远都不会习惯在室内赤足或是穿软底拖鞋走路的日子。  
  
       “我….呃…..我不会玩这种棋。”  
  
       “你知道这是什么吗？”  
  
       “…..翻转棋(*)？”杰西随便猜了一种。他曾经在聊天软件上见过差不多的东西。  
  
_（译者注：Reversi 需……需要解释吗，就是一种把对方夹住就能把中间的棋子变成自己的棋子的黑白棋游戏）_  
  
       半藏扭曲而锐利的微笑一瞬而逝。“这叫‘围棋’，发源于中国。这是世界上最古老的棋盘游戏之一。它的规则很简单，但却比国际象棋复杂得多。围棋里可能出现的走法比目前已知世界的原子数量还多。”  
  
       “考虑我一下吧，我甚至不会下国际象棋。”杰西干巴巴地开口了，“跟我下棋的话真的很快就会结束了。”  
  
       “一般来说，我会和自己下棋。有时候会和新井。这能帮助我思考。我的父亲一直认为我得学会怎么下棋，而我的兄弟则毫无耐心。这种棋有时候一局就需要好几小时。”半藏迅速移开了那些棋子，把黑色和白色的棋子分别放在了不同的碗里。在犹豫了一会儿后，杰西也帮忙了。“围棋和国际象棋不一样。这里没有特殊的棋子，不像国际象棋还有皇后和骑士。”  
  
       “然后……大家可以玩上好几个小时？”杰西想要想明白这点。世界之大，无奇不有。  
  
       “我的父亲更偏向于 _斜连星_ ，”在把棋盘清空后，半藏迅速把一些黑色的棋子和白色的棋子放在了靠近四角或是边界附近又不太近的地方。然后他又把这些棋子移走了。“我更喜欢星小目破坏。”(*)   
  
_（译者注：我水平和杰西一样，这是外援跟我说的，他给了棋谱但我还是看不懂啊！原文是“My father used to prefer territorial fuseki（布局）. Opening moves. I preferred the influence approach.” 大概就是岛田爸喜欢稳扎稳打，岛田哥喜欢防反）_  
  
       他再次把棋子摆到了棋盘上。这次落子的地方略有不同。  
  
       杰西盯着棋盘，完全陷入了自己的思绪里。半藏是在教他玩吗，还是要怎么样？  
  
       “我可能会下得很烂，”他坦白道，“如果你真想教我的话。”  
  
       半藏地安静略有所思地盯着他看了一会儿，然后注意力就重新回到了棋盘上。他迅速摆上了几颗棋子。  
  
       “在棋局中，玩家会利用自己对 _走式（joseki）_ 的理解，或是说，对这些图像的理解，来争取优势，以获得更好的战略格局。有时候玩家需要舍小取大。”  
  
       杰西突然觉得自己的心沉了下去。“你是不是有话要跟我说？”  
  
       半藏又下了一枚黑子，“看起来应该是 _你_ 有话要跟我说。”  
  
       “好吧。呃…..还记得你说过你要我推掉接下来几个月的任务吗？好像不太行，我不得不离开一会儿。我不会离开这个国家，但那是另一份工作。不会耽误太久的。”太好了，他都开始透露情报了。杰西逼着自己闭上了嘴。  
  
       半藏的视线甚至没有离开棋盘。他又从碗中执起一枚白子。“当父亲问我，我想不想战胜他成为 _家主_ 时，我们正在对弈。当时我才十一岁，这个问题吓到我了。我拥有两条龙，而且我是长子。我说，我不是 _理应_ 成为 _家主_ 吗？”他无声地把棋子放在了棋盘上，“然后父亲说，只要他还活着，我和我的兄弟就有机会离开这个泥淖。成为 _家主_ 就要永远在刀尖上行走，要时刻盯防敌人的匕首。无论是来自正面的，还是来自背面的。”  
  
       “半藏……”  
  
       “所以我再问你一次，”半藏抬起了头，但他的语调没有任何起伏。“你是不是有话要跟我说。”  
  
       杰西可能并不能理解国际象棋或是围棋，但他打得一手好牌。如果要他自夸的话，他会说他总能知道盖着的牌是什么。  
但他是从哪里暴露的呢？是猎空吗？还是在他背地与莱耶斯通讯后发现新井正在房间里等他的时候？还是其他场合下他疏忽了？  
  
       “我不知道你在说什么。”  
  
       半藏的回答是点了点自己的腕表。猎空活泼的声音从里面放了出来，和钟声一样清晰。  
  
_“你很了解莱耶斯对吧？你觉得他是怎么想的呢？”_  
  
       然后是杰西的大嘴巴。  
  
_“莱耶斯？他也一样无药可救。”_  
  
       半藏关上了他的腕表。  
  
       “你们都是贵客。但在花村，无论你是不是客人，我们都会密切监视 _每一位_ 外来者。”  
  
       “你黑了猎空和其他人。”该死，就 _因为_ 他们那群该死的傻瓜没有他妈的 _扫描_ 一下自己的衣物有没有这种糟东西。  
  
       “所以你认识加布里尔•莱耶斯。你是暗影守望的成员。”  
  
       啊，该死。游戏结束了。  
  
       “是的，”杰西在理智可以阻止自己前麻木地开口了，“你是在之前就认识猎空了，还是我们……”  
  
       “你来这里的目标是什么？”  
  
       “创世神程序。我们收到风声，说它在花村。结果情报稍微有误。莱耶斯觉得莫里森可以在这儿处理花村的问题，而他得到了另一条线索。”  
  
       “哪里？”  
  
       杰西知道他真的该闭嘴了，或者他应该从阳台上跳下去， _或做些什么都好_ ，而不是继续让自己的嘴巴运作。莱耶斯 _真的_ 要生气了。  
  
       “名古屋。”  
  
       “工业化城市。”半藏稍稍稍皱起眉头。“莱耶斯在那儿找到了智械工厂中枢？”  
  
       “不太清楚。我接到的指令就只有撤退。大概就在你邀守望先锋入局的时候。我得告诉他这件事。”  
  
       “那你为什么还没离开？你为什么要留下战斗？”  
  
       “亲爱的，”杰西挖苦道，“我觉得你大概知道答案了。”  
  
       半藏又下了一枚子，在棋盘比较空的地方。“在围棋中，这一步叫‘ _脱先（tenuki）_ ’。无视对手的策略，在其他地方另开战局。你愿意为了更大的收益而承担损失。坐火车去名古屋。”  
  
       杰西眨了眨眼。他被突然插入的建议吓到了。“呃……”  
  
       “莱耶斯还是你的指挥官。而且，我敢肯定他不是为了耍性子才叫你去名古屋的。我和守望先锋可以处理好花村和反击的事。”  
  
       “然后呢？那之后呢？”杰西突然燃起了希望。他有些喘不上气，而且他想确认这点。万一他猜错了呢？万一他，大概， _大概_ 就这么该死地 _幸运_ 呢？  
  
       半藏站了起来。他绕过那个立方体，跪在了杰西的双膝间。他抬起了杰西的下巴。  
  
       “我也想，”半藏小声说道，“知道那个问题的答案。”  
  
       杰西的笑声有些颤抖。他背上的标记似乎更疼了。他觉得自己胸口里有些东西被抓住了，然后越绕越紧，越绕越紧。等他开口的时候，他的语调已经不能平静了。  
  
       “我觉得你和你的朋友们昨晚就已经下好决定了。你已经标记了我。”  
  
       “嗯。”半藏的肩膀放松了下来。所以这就是杰西理解的那种解脱吗？他很难看透这个男人。  
  
       半藏的手指按在了他的后脑勺上，抓住了他的头发。他稍微抬起杰西的脑袋后在他的脖子上咬了一口。  
  
       “下趟列车在两小时后到。”杰西已经硬了。这太尴尬了，和他的处境一样尴尬。“我们还有很多时间。”  
  
————第八章 完————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者后记：  
> 相关阅读：  
> http://www.japantimes.co.jp/news/2014/03/26/national/estimated-death-toll-in-nagoya-from-nankai-quake-increased-significantly/#.V3kKuzl97KI  
> （译者注：关于南开地震的报道）  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mON5WmA5REk  
> 《地铁2033》：德米特里•格鲁克夫斯基的超棒的灾难性小说系列。游戏也还好，不会是《辐射》系列的风格。传送门是预告片。  
> https://childrenandarmedconflict.un.org/effects-of-conflict/six-grave-violations/child-soldiers/  
>  这段是关于未成年士兵的。根据联合国的定义，未成年士兵指的是未满18岁却从军或是被武装力量利用的所有劳动力。包括作为战士、间谍，及其他。
> 
> 这就让麦克雷的背景故事十分可疑了。如果粉丝整理的守望先锋时间线真实可信的话，他在15岁左右就加入暗影守望了。这篇AU文里，每个人都在未成年的时候加入暗影守望，但他们只有在18岁后才可以参与战斗任务。
> 
> 最后，关于围棋：我在上初中的时候被迫学了国际象棋。国际象棋学得好的同学就会去学围棋。我到现在都不是很懂要怎么下棋，而且这么多年后我也忘得差不多了，直到今年 AlphaGo和李世石对弈后我才想起来一点。该死的，那太帅了。但，没有，我可没看过《棋魂》。
> 
> 译者后记：  
> 1、啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，一下没注意时间，忘了今天该更新了 【抱头】  
> 2、总之恭喜藏麦步入正轨啦，这篇文藏麦是HE的，请组织放心  
> 3、嗯，下一章就要开虐了，而且有个小高潮x  
> 4、总之还是很抱歉啦，拖了一天 Orz 放假真让人堕落啊  
> 5、星球大战真好看，人人都爱欧比旺xxxxxxx


	9. 第九章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者警告：  
>  存在流血场面描写

**正文：**

c.  


       “有人捡到(*)杰西了嘛？”猎空从屋顶闪现下来后问道。她闪现的路径上闪过一抹蓝色。  
  
（译者注：此处本来是“见到”的笔误，但跟校对讨论了一下后似乎这样的措辞更符合猎空的性格，特此保留）  
  
       杰克下意识地看了一圈。排列整齐的预备部队里，身着凯夫拉防弹衣的地面部队正站在他和莱因哈特身后；更远处，两队弓箭手跟着半藏和澪身后站在了后面。猎空说得对，他到处都找不到牛仔帽的影子。  
  
       半藏大步走了上来。他还背着个满的箭袋。  
  
       “有什么问题吗？”  
  
       “看起来…..呃，那个美国枪手呢？”  
  
       “啊，你是说麦克雷先生。”半藏看起来有些惊讶，杰克竟然会问他，“他还有些工作没有提前安排好，不得不离开了。”  
  
       “离开了？”猎空眨了眨眼，“什么时候？”  
  
       “傍晚。”半藏的语气就像这是件无关紧要的事一样。  
  
       操。杰克抬头看向了逐渐变暗的天空。那就意味着他已经离开好几个小时了。加布里尔到底惹上什么槽心事了？好吧，他根本不在乎这个，他只想知道加布里尔到底 _去哪儿_ 了。杰克之所以会答应岛田半藏发来的诚恳的支援请求，不过是因为他很确定暗影守望会悄无声息地撤离到花村附近而已。所以他才没有按原定计划前往东京。但如果麦克雷消失了的话…….  
  
       “有什么问题吗？”半藏挑起一边眉毛重复了他的问题。  
  
       “我….呃….好吧。麦克雷证明了自己是个相当棒的助力。我只希望他能参与地面进攻而已。”  
  
       “我能理解。这真是太不幸了。但我相信，虽然没有他的帮助，我们也有足够力量执行任务。”半藏对于主要战力在战斗前几小时突然撤离这件事的表现冷漠得有些奇怪，“麦克雷先生曾在为我完成第一项工作后提醒过，他在日程安排上事先有约。这对于雇佣兵来说……很正常。”  
  
       “你不会刚好知道他去哪儿了吧？”杰克不假思索开口道。  
  
       半藏稍微眯了眯眼，然后移开了视线。  
  
       “指挥官莫里森，虽然我很感激你能来花村，我也认为如果你们没有到来的话，我们将会蒙受巨大的人员损失，但，盗亦有 _道_ 。就算我知道麦克雷先生离开花村后的目的地，要我把情报透露给守望先锋也实在是太不讲礼貌了。”  
  
       要不要揭穿杰西的卧底身份，杰克犹豫了。  
  
       比较可能出现的结果是半藏不相信他。更糟的情况下，杰克和岛田家之间脆弱的信任会迅速崩塌，而现在他们就快要面对创世神程序了。  
  
       “好吧。抱歉，问了这个。”  
  
       半藏低下了头。“没关系。祝你好运。我们就等你的指令出发了。”  
  
       “知道吗，”杰克的表情冷漠，“我真的不需要成为这里的全权指挥官。你是岛田家的家主。”  
  
       “只有愚昧的人才会因为自傲而忽略别人的经历，”半藏说着回到他的人民中去了，“而且我不想再经受人员损失了。”  
  
       “有些人多情伤感咯。”猎空在半藏回到弓箭手的队伍中时小声说道，“我跟你打赌，他绝对知道杰西去哪儿了。”  
  
       “是吗？”  
  
       “老实跟你说，我的房间太靠近主人房了，而且晚上声音可以传得很远。”杰克拉下了脸，而猎空只是咧了咧嘴，“而且啊，莱耶斯在 _好几百年前_ 就叫杰西回去了，大概就在他发现我们要过来的时候。是杰西在犹豫。我想他真的很爱半藏。”  
  
       “加布里尔发现我们来这儿了？”  
  
       “哦，是啊。你真觉得杰西不会告诉他吗，你个傻瓜？”猎空慢慢摇了摇头，“你真是搞砸了。”  
  
       杰克叹了口气。“加布里尔一直没有回复我，而且他把整个队伍的跟踪器都关掉了。” _包括_ 安吉的。这真是太没必要了，因为她还在直布罗陀呢。显然，加布里尔肯定会对他们的“干预”发脾气。他一直都对这种小事很上心。“我不知道他在哪儿。如果他在佐藤帮的领地附近的话，那他应该会把麦克雷留给我们，这样他就能监视我们的一举一动了。情况不太对。”  
  
       猎空抬头看向了上面的堡垒。托比昂正在到处一边抱怨一边敲敲打打地检查着他沿着堡垒边缘建立的临时炮台。“那你真的想把托比昂留在这儿？”  
  
       “城堡里还有非战斗人员 _和_ 伤员。有人得留在这儿，以防万一。”杰克松了松肩膀，然后朝莱因哈特点了点头。莱因哈特正平静地站在另一支地面部队里，身上穿着整套十字军的装备。  
  
       “好吧，”他提高了音量，好让准备出发的地面部队都能听到。“出发。”  
  
       依照他和半藏达成一致的袭击计划，澪和莱因哈特会迂回出去，从寺庙地区进入佐藤帮的领地；半藏和杰克则会向学校地区出发，这样他们就会经过火车站。那之后，他们会从一条宽敞的大路直达佐藤帮的外围地区。他们会在佐藤帮作为临时指挥站而设立关卡的一片平房前汇合。猎空则会驾驶雷鸟战斗机提供空中支援。  
  
       当然，根据杰克的经验，任何作战计划在我方顺利熬过第一次交火后就没有意义了。而且他非常 _厌恶_ 巷战。  
  
       在运输用卡车发出巨大噪音地驶过火车站后，杰克从后面探出了身子。他阴郁地盯着逐渐靠近的绵延而整齐的城镇。公寓，小型办公楼。这看起来太像 _郊区_ 了。  
  
       “你看起来有些困扰。”半藏在他身旁说道。  
  
       “巷战总是有点太他妈糟糕。”杰克指出，“太多可以让狙击手藏身的位置，士兵会被困住。有可能会有伏击或是陷阱，还有平民伤亡……”杰克摇了摇头。“这还只是 _普通_ 的战斗。如果和智械作战的话，那会更糟。我永远都不会喜欢。”  
  
       “我很欣赏你的诚恳。”半藏的重点抓得有些诡异。  
  
       杰克后知后觉地发现在猫一般的平静下，半藏在 _紧张_ 。  
  
       这太奇怪了。之前在他们第一次在屋顶见面的时候，半藏看起来完全镇定自若，当时甚至还在战斗中。现在，他只是在货车轰隆驶过的时候盯着漆黑的街道。  
  
       “嘿，你叫来的可都是专家。”杰克想要让声音听起来更能鼓舞人心些。  
  
       “只有四位守望先锋的特工，其中一位还留在了后方。”半藏的声音有些焦虑，“指挥官莫里森，我的人并不都是士兵，”啊，所以这就是问题所在，“他们没想过要参与这场战争。不是我不想领情，但……”  
  
       “你觉得我们大概会多带些人来？”杰克问道，“是啊，你的‘长老们’也这么跟我要求了。他们真的说得很委婉，但我还是听懂了。守望先锋并不是正规部队，我们更像是专业的突击队。你看到的差不多就是全部了。”  
  
       “那暗影守望呢？”杰克退缩了，但半藏看起来并没有注意到，“我有听过一些传言。指挥官是加布里尔•莱耶斯，对吧，守望先锋的第一任指挥官。”  
  
       “你的消息真灵通，”杰克眉头紧皱地说道。鉴于暗影守望是成立来秘密行动的，媒体也探听不到他们的大部分工作。  
  
       “暗影守望在黑道上声望颇高，”半藏指出，“他们在近几年内肃清了一些……组织。到处都有关于他们的传言。”  
  
       “那你还叫我们来，我是挺惊讶的。”  
  
       “必要性会促成联盟。”  
  
       “就算实际上合作得并不一帆风顺？我们都 _清楚_ 你的人不太赞成，这也是我们一致赞同只要你觉得太过，你，还有澪，就可以随时撤退的原因。莱因哈特，猎空，还有我，我们靠自己就可以了。”或者说他是这么希望的吧。老实说，这是杰克鉴于“加布里尔就在这附近，还带着暗影守望的大部分成员”的错误判断下做出的承诺。如果有暗影守望的火力支援的话，岛田家就只需要在外围提供支援就够了。结果这个假设实在是错得离谱，但现在已经太晚了。  
  
       大概他说的话并没有那么大说服力。半藏稍稍皱眉看向了他，然后又移开视线，再次看向街巷。  
  
       “要舍弃客人的话，实在是太没有礼貌了。”半藏的话语中没有半点情绪，虽然他和杰克都想办法笑了起来。天啊，他开始明白为什么岛田帮所有还能动的人都愿意参与这次夜袭了，虽然他们不一定经历过这种孤注一掷的战争。还有，为什么麦克雷会违背撤退的指令留下来。  
  
       货车的驾驶室里传来了短促的日语。  
  
       半藏在货车渐渐停下来的时候起身窥探了一眼。面前的路被家具堵塞了。他迅速左右瞄了几下，确定所有足以行车的道路都被堆上了椅子和柜子。  
  
       “奥克斯顿？”  
  
       “到，我看到你了。看起来你们要走路咯。莱因哈特走得更远些，但也没多少。”  
  
       半藏点了点头。他也临时接进了他们的通讯系统里，还有澪。“他们的总部就在不远处。”  
  
       “好吧，”杰克深吸一口气，然后慢慢呼了出来。现在要后悔已经太晚了。“表演时间到。”  
  


5.0.

  
       他们没怎么遇到抵抗，包括智械的。在对上佐藤帮的士兵时，半藏的人比他们本来的表现要好上太多了。在莫里森的指挥下，他们甚至都不会受重伤。  
  
       他们不断向佐藤帮的总部推进，佐藤帮的人则军心涣散，在他们面前撤退了。就在半藏跳到下个屋顶上时，莫里森问道。“奥克斯顿？你看到智械了吗？”  
  
       “没有，有些蹲在了靠近总部大门的屋顶上，但雷鸟的扫描仪上没有显示其他智械。只有人类的热信号，全都是敌对方。他们都全副武装，蹲在窗边。但地下有个巨型热源。从显示器上看起来像是个巨型服务器。”  
  
       “会是创世神程序吗？”莫里森问道。  
  
       “地下多深？”半藏突然插嘴道，“哪儿？”  
  
       “差不多在死角上。我猜也没有多深，半个地下室左右吧。”  
  
       半藏看向了四周。  
  
       佐藤帮总部的外墙附近有一栋细高的建筑，比其他楼都要高，大概是栋办公楼。那栋楼的楼顶上还有个札幌啤酒的广告牌。够了。  
  
       “为我开路，我可以从这里干掉他。”  
  
       莫里森没有要求解释，这点很值得称赞。  
  
       接近总部后，佐藤帮的抵抗也渐渐激烈了起来。他们卡在临时障碍和汽车间，压制住了莫里森和障碍物后的其他人。  
  
       “卡拉什尼科夫脉冲步枪。”莫里森吼道，而半藏则匆忙地蹲下来离开了他们的视野。脉冲能量烧焦了墙壁。“他们到底是怎么弄到的？”  
  
       “哇喔，他们要带些大炮过去咯，”猎空吹了个口哨，“三点钟方向。”  
  
       半藏从掩护边缘瞄了一眼。一支小型的密集分队在一片小型建筑群间出现了。一个红色能量盾护住了要四个人才抬得动的脉冲炮台。在他们头上，雷鸟战斗机侧身旋转着要靠近，但被上层窗户中爆发出的火力逼退了。  
  
       半藏咬紧牙关，用散箭瞄准后射了出去。有人在尖叫，断断续续的疼痛声音和其余的混在了一起，但半藏并没有停下来看。他只是跑着跳到了下一个楼顶上，然后在脉冲子弹打在水泥地上时打滚躲在了通风管下。在他身后，他的队伍呈扇形队形散开，虽然另一个楼顶上有人在喊些什么。  
  
       半藏再次咬紧牙关，他得把那个炮台干掉……  
  
       …..而在楼下，莫里森侧滑着从车后露了出来。他的步枪瞄准，开火，一个迷你导弹就拖着烟尾射了出去。导弹撞在护盾旁边的地面上，激起一片尘埃并射出弹片。护盾后，其中一个抬炮台的人倒了下来。他抓住自己仅剩的腿嚎叫了起来。而就在这个小分队停滞的瞬间，莫里森已经滑到另一辆车后。他肩靠着柏油马路探出身，在目镜闪了一下后扣下扳机，连续精确射击。那个带着能量盾的人倒下来，哭着抓住了自己的膝盖。而就在那个人楞住的时候，半藏与正在等待的弓箭手们把他们和在门口的其余防卫射成了筛子。  
  
       死得真难看。  
  
       半藏移开了视线。他跳过建筑间最后的空隙，迅速爬上了办公楼的楼顶。那两条龙正在他的手臂上盘旋，想要飞翔。它们不断在半藏的手臂上哈着气，而半藏则爬上了广告牌的顶端。  
  
       那两条龙在他呼唤它们的时候咆哮着出现在空气里。它们朝总部的中心飞了过去。他能听到莫里森因为不可置信而倒吸了一口气…….  
  
       “小心！”是猎空。  
  
       然后是一声哨子一样的响声，就像是火箭被点燃了一样。在爆炸发出火焰并震聋他的耳朵的瞬间，半藏下意识从广告板上跳了下来。一股冲力让他一路滚到了相邻的建筑物的屋顶。他快要掉下去了，他手忙脚乱地想抓住些什么。  
  
       有几双手伸下来抓住了他的和服和他的肩膀。虽然地面突然在他们身下震动了起来，差点要把他的人震下楼顶，他们还是把他拽到了安全位置。那是爆炸的冲击波。  
  
       而他们面前的佐藤帮总部，建筑群轰然倒塌。它们先是倒在了彼此身上，然后往里滑了下去，发出折磨人的巨响。倒塌声太强了，半藏不得不有所畏惧地用手盖住了他的耳朵。  
  
       爆炸还牵连到了它们的侧翼。建筑物被震成碎块。尘土咆哮着喷涌而出，淹没了街道。  
  
       就在半藏躺在楼顶上，想要平复呼吸并回复听力时，他勉强能听到猎空正在他的耳朵里说着什么。他颤抖着站了起来，不可置信地盯住了面前已经被夷为平地的总部。什么…….？  
  
       “我靠，”猎空的声音终于出现了，但感觉非常遥远，“你的龙魔法到底是什么原理啊？！”  
  
       “它本身肯定没有这种威力。”半藏有些反驳的意味，“神龙之火肯定引爆地下的东西了。”  
  
       “那他们在自己基地底下装炸弹到底是要干什么？”莫里森还在喘着粗气，“那些建筑物里 _还有人_ 啊！”  
  
       “不是 _他们_ ，”半藏无情地说道。可怜的混蛋们。真活该，佐藤弘人和他的贪婪。“是创世神程序。”  
  
       莫里森的声音里明显透着恐惧。“如果我们当时已经攻进去了的话……莱因哈特，能听到吗？”  
  
       “到，我在这儿。我们有两个伤员，但不是很严重。”莱因哈特听起来倒是冷静得可怕，“结束了吗？创世神程序呢？”  
  
       “说不上来，我觉得是空炮。这里没有多少智械，也没有智械工厂中枢的迹象。我觉得它止损了。”莫里森冷静地看向楼顶。半藏正在用简短的命令组织人送伤员返回城堡，并组建巡逻队。那些幸存但还很茫然的佐藤帮成员投降了。  
  
       “岛田，借一步说话。”他取出了自己的耳机。  
  
       半藏点了点头。他跟着取出耳机，然后沿着窗台下到车顶上，最后来到了街上。  
  
       “怎么了？”  
  
       “你知道麦克雷去哪儿了，对吧？”  
  
       半藏偏了偏脑袋。在他身后，他的人分散了开来。有些人在检查建筑物，而另外的一些则在照顾伤员。他的听力正在慢慢恢复。  
  
       “是吗？”  
  
       “.….好吧，”莫里森的声音有些粗哑，“我摊开直说吧，麦克雷是暗影守望的成员，不过我想你已经知道了。”  
  
       “我觉得很奇怪，”半藏谨慎地开口了，“暗影守望和守望先锋看起来很疏远。”  
  
       “我和指挥官莱耶斯之间的确存在分歧，但我们的目标是一致的。我觉得莱耶斯会召回麦克雷，就意味着他找到了另一条更可靠的线索。他知道创世神程序其实不在这儿。”  
  
       “这的确有可能。”  
  
       “相信我，如果它真在这儿的话，我们会面对一小队智械 _和_ 它能利用的所有足以对抗我们的资源。这次战斗和那比起来就像是在公园里散步一样。”莫里森看起来冷静得可怕，“如果你多少有些担心麦克雷的安危的话，告诉我他去哪儿了。”  
  
       “他跟我说暗影守望曾经处理过创世神程序。”  
  
       “他有没有跟你说他们当时也差点就死那儿了？而且当时他们 _还有_ 联合国的士兵和当地的军队作为后援，创世神程序被迫在不同方向分别开展，这样他们才得以对付智械工厂中枢？”莫里森摇了摇头，“实际上，他们在得到那么多援助后才有机会可以独自完成任务。该死，如果当时守望先锋没有在地球另一边处理冲突的话，我们也会到场。”  
  
       半藏犹豫了。现在他有些不确定，甚至不安。杰西看起来那么 _自信_ 。  
  
       莫里森大概是嗅到了胜利的味道，开始乘胜追击，“你也不会违背你的原则或是什么的。我不是来逮捕麦克雷的，我想 _帮_ 他，其他人也是。”  
  
       “莱因哈特先生的装备。屏障力场和炮台。我想留下这些。”  
  
       莫里森甚至没有一点儿犹豫。“成交。”  
  
       “杰西跟我说他去名古屋了，”半藏小声说道，“祝你好运，指挥官。再次感谢。”  
  
       莫里森已经戴上他的耳机了。“奥克斯顿，捎上我。我们去名古屋。”  
  
       澪在半藏看着雷鸟起飞去接莱因哈特的时候从后面走了上来。有那么一瞬间，半藏想叫他们回来，让他也跟着一起去名古屋。但他握紧了自己的拳头…….  
  
       “ _家主大人_ ，”澪小声说道，“他们找到佐藤了。”  
  
       那个冲动过去了。“带路。”  
  
       佐藤弘人被厚厚的水泥板压在了下面，气喘吁吁而血流如注。那个老人在半藏推开看守走向前来的时候嘶哑地笑了起来。他举起沾满尘土的手，打了个充满嘲讽意味的招呼。  
  
       “岛田。”  
  
       “佐藤先生。”  
  
       “你觉得你赢了。”佐藤抽了一口气。他咧了咧嘴，露出里面已经破碎的牙，然后冲旁边吐了口混着血的唾沫。  
  
       “是吗？”  
  
       “伊邪纳岐已经 _遍布四周_ ，孩子。你可能毁我了，但它会回来的。到时候岛田家就会被捻到尘土里。”  
  
       “我们都会死，早晚的区别而已。”半藏走近了些。他蹲在了佐藤被压住的躯体旁。“这值得吗，老人家？”  
  
       佐藤到最后都依然目中无人。他咆哮道：“你……你和你的家族会被历史所遗忘，你……”  
  
       他剩下的话被嘶哑的尖叫打断了。半藏的手放在了佐藤的眼睛和额头上。他放任神龙索取它们想要的一切。事后，他随意地在佐藤的西装上擦了擦手，然后站了起来。等他再次吸气的时候，他就只能在舌头上尝到尘土的味道了。  
  
**———第九章结束———**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者后记：  
> 1、我又来假装更新啦xxxxxxx  
> 2、这章就真的彰显了花村人民对领主!藏的爱了呢，“保大人！”xxxxxx  
> 3、喜闻乐见CP脑的杰克【不是  
> 4、但，嗯，后面就没有那么轻松愉快的剧情了呢 【警告了】


	10. 第十章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者警告：  
> 1、有不适镜头描写  
> 2、有死亡描述

**正文：**

v.1

  
      “我们能留着他吗？”安吉为源氏辩护道，“他就像是个， _丧尸忍者机器人_ ！”  


      “不，”源氏小声开口了。他的英语混杂着日本口音，而且他还背着某种像是武士刀的激光剑，那和他奇异而流线的智械身躯一样淡淡地闪着绿光。不过看起来源氏可以根据自己的意愿开关装备上的灯。  


      “嘘！我跟你说过要让我来处理的！”安吉让源氏噤声。

  
      “没错，”加布里尔打断了他们两人之间的对话，“首先。你 _到底_ 在干什么，安吉！你应该在 _直布罗陀_ 啊！”

  
      “不，你跟我说，要我接近齐格勒的新信息源，”安吉纠正道，“嗒哒！看啊，就是这个。”

  
      加布里尔的手搭在了自己脸上。“我没跟你说要 _偷_ 啊！你是怎么离开直布罗陀的？你是跟踪我们到这里的吗？我真的想知道吗？而且你是怎么发现地下铁通道的？”

  
      “我们好好地从齐格勒的实验室里出来的。好吧，通过垃圾槽。然后我黑了一部雷鸟战机就飞过来咯。别担心啦，我先拆掉上面的追踪器了。然后，这个地方不是我找到的，是源氏的主意。伊娜拉跟我说你们往名古屋走了，所以他就想到这些地下铁通道啦。”

  
      “ _黑了一架雷鸟_ ！？”

  
      “放心啦，不过是用某个人的权限激活了大鸟而已。指挥官莫里森就没改过他的密码，”安吉恬不知耻地继续说道，“顺带一提，是你的生日哟~”

  
      加布里尔深深叹了一口气。杰克没救了。“那，为什么，看在老天的份上，为什么一路来这儿？”

  
      “因为那不 _公平_ ！你们这些家伙把我留在后面，就因为我最小，”安吉很愤慨，“我也是个全职特工，这太不 _公平_ 了。而且源氏也想过来啊。就算我留在后方，他也会过来的，所以我就跟上啦，以防万一嘛。”

  
      “这部分是真的。”源氏用他奇异的电子音附和道。

  
      “公平公正和这件事没关系，”加布里尔吼道，“这次任务后，你，禁闭， _无期_ ！就算现在情况这样我都想马上要你回家了。”

  
      “啊啊啊， _老大_ ！”

  
      “你也一样，”加布里尔目光如炬地盯着源氏，“你他妈是谁，你对创世神程序又有什么了解？”

  
      “我的全名是，”源氏小声说道，“岛田源氏。”

  
      “那个弟弟？”源氏点了点头，加布里尔眯起了眼，“真好玩。听说你已经死了。”

  
      “的确，或者，说很接近。但我的表姐(*)听过齐格勒医生的名声与事迹。她在把我秘密送往直布罗陀的过程中暂时把我存放在了生命维持装置里。等我醒来的时候，我就已经是这样了。”源氏的声音里充满了痛苦，“如果她让我死掉的话，可能会更好。”

_  
（译者注：虽然很明显了，但，嗯，提示：已出场原创角色）_

  
      “丧尸机器人，”安吉尖叫了起来，“看到了吗！振作点，老兄，你看起来 _酷毙了_ 。”

  
      “闭嘴，安吉，”加布里尔言简意赅。“让我猜猜，你哥的确对你做了些什么，而现在你逃出来就是为了复仇。而且你觉得如果能让暗影守望来帮你干脏活的话也行。所以你泄露出来的，关于花村的创世神程序的情报，到底 _有多少_ 是真的。”

  
      “没错。我的确想复仇。但并不只是因为兄长的所作所为，还有他对 _父亲_ 的所作所为。我的父亲突然死了，半夜心脏病发作。”

  
      “我们能遇到的最好结局。”加布里尔的声音毫无起伏，“并没有很惨。”

  
      “他是被谋杀的。在他去世的前一天晚上，我在房顶上听到父亲正在和山口组的 _组长_ 远程聊天。有创世神程序向山口组下了战书。与此同时，它还在毁灭住吉会。他们向我的父亲请求支援。他说他需要考虑一下。第二天早上，他就去世了。”

  
      “你有证据证明这不只是拙劣的巧合吗？”

  
      “没有。只有些无关紧要的小事。父亲房间上的瓷片被调包了；当晚的守夜人觉得自己看到了个阴影，但不是很确定；父亲的胸口上有个淡红色的印记，很像是烧伤。葬礼后，我向兄长道出了我的疑虑。我要求他告诉我当晚他在哪儿，他却觉得我是在捕风捉影。他控告我浪费家族的财产。我们决斗了。”

  
      “你怀疑你哥？”

  
      “他是最大受益者。现在他是岛田家家主了。”

  
      “你们家被创世神程序打得很惨。据我所知，你哥甚至还对它宣战了。我手下有人目击了现场。”加布里尔干巴巴地说道。

  
      源氏摇了摇头。“一定是你的手下弄错了。不管怎么样，我来这里是为了击败创世神程序，为替父亲报仇雪恨。在此之后，我的兄长就是我的目标。”

  
      加布里尔挠了挠后颈。一方面来说，源氏显然有点搭错线。这也是可以理解的，毕竟他经历了一段相当惨烈的濒死经历。而且加布里尔从来都不相信齐格勒那该死的人体实验技术。但另一方面，现在他的确人手不足。

  
      “好吧，但你最好能听指挥。”他通过加密频道向源氏发送了一些细节，“娜塔莎，回去刚刚那儿。安吉，带上你的装备，我们出发。”

  
      通过脱轨列车的过程非常缓慢。他们身边的一切都在嘎吱作响。在他们回到隧道后，加布里尔甚至略微松了一口气。

  
      源氏走路的时候毫无声响。他关掉身上的绿灯走在了最前面。加布里尔能听到安吉在他身后艰难前进的声音。她不断摆正自己的身子，小声咒骂。在犹豫了一会儿后，加布里尔还是咽下一口叹息稍微拖在了后头。他保持着可以让他制服上的红色荧光棒和安吉的荧光棒叠加在一起的步调。毕竟除了娜塔莎和加布里尔自己，暗影守望再没有强化过的人了。

  
      “以一到超级生气作为标准的话，你对我有多生气？”安吉闷闷不乐地咕哝道。

  
      “你是真心觉得那些主意还挺好的？”

  
      “我觉得我在做贡献，”安吉嘟哝道，“而且，源氏跟我讲了很多关于他父亲的故事。看起来他还是挺被拥护的。我觉得他不太会被自己的孩子杀掉。”

  
      “源氏的父亲是个 _黑帮老大_ ，”加布里尔粗声粗气地说道，“我很怀疑他的手能比其他黑帮老大干净到哪里去。你跟源氏交谈了多久了？”

  
      “喔，我在你们这群家伙离开一小时后就闯进齐格勒的实验室了。然后我发现他被挂在了个像是能量舱的东西里。齐格勒去麻省理工参加什么研讨会去了，所以我们大概一直聊了那么久，我觉得他还是有点小寂寞的。然后我就从伊娜拉那儿知道你们要来名古屋啦。源氏还有些激动呢，他说那儿大概有个智械工厂中枢。然后我们觉得你们大概会需要帮手。”

  
      “那你干嘛不从一开始就跟我讲源氏的事？”

  
      “源氏说他要等到你们找到更多关于创世神程序真的存在的证据后再跟你们说，不然你们就会觉得他只是想来复仇的，然后掉头回去。”安吉皱起了眉头。她略有所思地举起了她的脉冲冲锋枪。“所以是真的，我猜？”

  
      “安吉，”加布里尔干巴巴地说道，“在这一切都结束后，我们得 _好好_ 谈谈。”

  
      “所以…..你没生气？你还没开始吼我呢。”

  
      “我 _很_ 生气，但我分得清轻重缓急。”加布里尔吼道。这时，无线电里传来了娜塔莎的声音。

  
      “我发现了五个能量信号，”她小声说道，“在下一站的入口附近。其中一个是堡垒机器人，其余的装配有脉冲武器。而在拐弯后，隧道会有一段直行。禁行区。”

  
      “我能迅速接近他们。”源氏说道。

  
      “哦，那我们比比看，”娜塔莎满意地说道，“输的要去买酒。”

  
      “把他们干掉。”加布里尔对他们下了命令，“我们就在后头。”

  
      谢天谢地，加布里尔和安吉一枪都不需要开。现在他们在地下，而且在相对密闭的空间里，他的霰弹枪枪声会听起来像是手榴弹。而就在他们要绕过拐弯处，走向昏暗的站台时，安吉快要窒息了。

  
      “这他妈是什么味道？”

  
      加布里尔尽量没有用鼻子呼吸。他跑过了隧道，而娜塔莎和源氏则已经都爬上了站台。他们四处行动，迅速把其他目标都干掉了。

  
      加布里尔爬上站台后发现臭味愈发浓重了。那股味道似乎让空气都沉重了下来。

  
      站台上放了两个集装箱，似乎是用某种方法从原本位于站台右方的电梯井空隙处运下来的。源氏从被他削掉脑袋的智械身上站起身来，收回了自己的武士刀，而娜塔莎则迅速利用强化的速度从上层摇晃不已的电线上冲了下来。

  
      “安全。”

  
      “守在高处。源氏，你的低光视力有多好？”

  
      “接近智械的水平。”

  
      “那好。从这儿过去稍微看一下。保持安静，不要惊动任何敌人。安吉，打开集装箱。”加布里尔用拇指指了指离空隙最近的那个集装箱。

  
      安吉拉下了脸。“就知道你会这么说。”

  
      她窥看着钥匙孔，然后用腕表的灯照亮着又研究了一会儿。她小心翼翼地把腰带附带的小包里的工具插进了集装箱侧面的钥匙孔里，又用线把锁的内部和她的腕表连了起来。

  
      加布里尔任由她继续，他自己则绕着集装箱转了起来。他看着上面暗色的污迹，突然产生了不好的预感。毕竟他曾经在智械危机早期见过差不多的东西。

  
      “下个站台也没有敌人。”源氏从无线电里汇报道。

  
      “很好。回来。”现在还没有必要走太远。

  
      又等了一会儿后，安吉终于小声咒骂着接通了安全系统。她在钥匙孔变绿的时候甚至还小声欢呼了一下。被钢条锁上的机器慢慢打开了。

  
      秽物和呕吐物的气味太重了，加布里尔不得不匆忙拉起自己外套的领子来捂住口鼻。他衣服上的光亮勾画出了奇异而扭曲的物件与曲线。然后加布里尔才慢慢认出来，那些都是 _肢体_ 。那是尸体，是人。老人，小孩，全部都一动不动地躺在那儿。加布里尔能听到安吉在他身后手忙脚乱地跑开，然后在站台边缘大声呕吐。

  
      “恶，操，”加布里尔小声说道。他把霰弹枪装起来后迫使自己探进身去，用指尖探了探最近的尸体的脉搏。那是个小男孩，还不到十二岁。没有脉搏了。

  
      “那位僧人，”源氏突然在他身后开口了。加布里尔被吓得一下子闪到了一边。“花村的繁多寺。”

  
      “安吉，安吉，冷静下来，”加布里尔突然开口了，“控制一下情绪，打开另一个集装箱。”

  
      “为….为什么？”

  
      “因为我们得看看另一个里的人是不是也全死了，”加布里尔的声音有些粗暴，“娜塔莎，下来。”

  
      他向急救站发了个匿名信息，然后发现安吉还在站台边缘颤抖不已，于是皱起了眉头。而当他要走过去的时候，源氏小声开口了。

  
      “里面有人还有呼吸，”他低头走进集装箱，轻轻跨过了地上的尸体。在他低头走过去，温柔地抱起一具躯体的时候，他的盔甲亮了起来。

  
      是伊娜拉。

  
      她已经没有一丝力气可以挣扎了，但她在源氏把她带出集装箱，来到他们的制服和通讯器的昏暗光线下时还是眨了眨眼，并虚弱地抽搐了一下。就在源氏小心翼翼地把她放在地上时，加布里尔蹲在了她身边。他扫描了她身上的伤口。

  
      天啊，她都被脉冲弹药伤成这样了……她到底坚持多久了？

  
      他抓住了她的手。“伊娜拉，坚持一下。再一下就好了，救援马上就到。”

  
      伊娜拉抬头虚弱地朝他笑了一下。她是那么相信他，还有些 _解脱_ ，就像是她坚持了那么久，就是为了见到他一样。然后她咽下了最后一口气。

  
      加布里尔闭紧双眼坐了下来。安吉在他身边悲痛地发出了窒息般的吸气声。这是整个站台上唯一一点来自人类的声音，就算是娜塔莎也保持了沉默。

  
      加布里尔无声地把伊娜拉的手叠在她的胸口，帮她合上了眼睛。他再次回到了集装箱内。

  
      还有尚。

  
  
VII.

  
      杰西在吸了两根雪茄后才下定决心。

  
      好吧，大概有什么东西不太对劲。安全屋里没有人，他用无线电也联系不上任何人，而且他无聊了。虽然他鼓起勇气穿上了他穿了一辈子的装扮，但那还是实在是有些违反气象规律了。他大概就该留在对佐藤帮的攻势中，然后坐半夜的火车过来。

  
      所以现在到底怎么样了，他该发挥主动精神么？但莱耶斯在大部分时间里都很 _讨厌_ 那玩意儿，而杰西大概已经惹了够多麻烦了。

他郁闷地盯着公寓的窗户，没精打采地站在其中一个扶手椅上再次试了试他的通讯器。就在他要把所有按键都按个遍的时候，安全屋的门被一下子打开了。门撞在墙上，发出了巨响。

  
      杰西把手从维和者上拿开后跳到了地上。

  
      “ _安吉_ ？操，这什么味道啊？”

  
      “杰西…..”安吉的脸皱了起来。她直直走向杰西，紧紧抱住他后把脸埋在了他的衣服里。杰西现在还完全在状况外，只能尴尬地拍拍她的肩膀。

  
      莱耶斯踏进了房间。他随意对杰西点了点头后就大步流星地走向了最近的淋浴间。娜塔莎一直低着头，然后消失在了下一间里。就在他们身后，关门的是一个看起来很诡异的…..穿着盔甲的……忍者机器人……？

  
      “怎么了吗？”杰西谨慎地挑选着用词。莱耶斯似乎都没有浪费时间来训他迟到了。

  
      “伊娜拉和尚，他们死了，杰西，”安吉在啜泣间喃喃自语，“他们 _死_ 了。”

  
      “什么鬼？ _他们俩_ ，怎么会呢？”尚在考虑到自己的时候的确会有些畏手畏脚，但伊娜拉可是不同级别的人啊。有次在莱耶斯让他们进行搏击练习的时候，她差点就杀了娜塔莎。安吉并没有回答，只是不断吸着鼻子。杰西只能尴尬地再次拍了拍她，“嘿，你可能需要先去洗个澡。这层楼还有个浴室。好吗？你会好点的。”

  
      在安吉不情愿地离开后，杰西再次坐在了扶手椅里。他点着了第三根雪茄。那个新家伙就这么安静地看着他，甚至坐都没坐。

  
      “你是新来的？”杰西好奇地问道，“我，杰西。”

  
      “你的朋友很伤心，但你没有。”

  
      杰西眯起了眼。

  
      “你看娜塔莎，她有哭得像眼睛都要流出来一样吗？是安吉太情绪化了。我们其他人都没有妄想过我们能在这儿活多久。”他吐出了个烟圈，“就我看来，我们这种延迟入狱也没有比死缓能多活几天。所以你是来干嘛的？”

  
      “我是你的盟友，为创世神程序而来。”

  
      “你听起来像是个日本人。武士刀不错。”杰西笑了起来，然后又吸了一口雪茄。“操，你们这些家伙到底是怎么了？前几天我才混在你会觉得是停留在 _上世纪_ 的小地方。那里的老大居然还他妈的用 _弓_ 。”

  
      那个新人偏了偏脑袋。“你就是暗影守望安插在花村的眼线。”

  
      “是啊。”

  
      “所以你见过半藏了。”

  
      “嗯嗯，臭脾气的家伙。”杰西在开口的时候小心地装出了满不在乎态度。他也一直在练习这个。

  
      “你的背上……有东西。”杰西被吓了一跳。

  
      那个小新人无声地靠近了。但就在他要伸手的时候，杰西已经站起来，拔出维和者并拉开了保险。

  
      “别靠太近，朋友。我们才刚见面。”

  
      那个新人放下了手。但他的左肩上，有些杰西非常熟悉的东西稍微盘旋着从他的手臂上露了出来。但那是绿色的，不是蓝色的，而且只有一条龙，边缘还奇异地扩散了开来，也比半藏的龙更通透。然后那条龙就缩回去，消失在了盔甲下。

  
      什，么，鬼？

  
      “你不是已经死了吗？”

  
      “所以你知道我。”岛田源氏开口了，依然是那种平淡到奇异的电子音，“只是个建议，杰西先生。你可能会觉得我的兄长没有太多情感，但权力就是他所追求的一切。”

  
      “这可不太对。”杰西做了个苦脸。他没想过要这么说的。

  
      “你才认识他多久？”源氏反驳道，“你甚至都不知道自己在被怎样玩弄。你和暗影守望。”他走向窗口，爬出去后向上去了屋顶。

杰西坐在了沙发里，头脑一片混乱。所以 _源氏_ 就是齐格勒医生的信息源？到底他妈的发生了什么？源氏是怎么从花村去到直布罗陀的？而且，“ _玩弄_ ”是什么意思？

  
      等莱耶斯再次出现的时候，杰西已经把雪茄抽完了。

  
      莱耶斯穿着松垮垮的衬衫和工装裤，看向杰西的脸上充满了愤怒。“你迟到了， _混蛋_ 。”

  
      “也很高兴见到你啊，老大。我知道尚和伊娜拉的事了。”

  
      “是啊，”莱耶斯疲惫地坐在了沙发上，“尚马上就死了，但伊娜拉没有，还有那些他们想要和她一起埋起来的人。包括太虚弱的人，太年轻的人，还有太年长的人。是你汇报的，在花村边境区域的居民和僧侣。”

  
      “操，”杰西倒吸了一口气，“就和危地马拉一样。”

  
      创世神程序追求效率。如果能靠窒息杀人的话，它为什么还要浪费子弹呢。窒息甚至还能集体处决。在他们看来，遗弃不能使用的人就和删除错误代码一样。

  
      “我让他们自己去对抗黑帮了。”

  
      “他们经历过更糟的。只是运气不好而已。”杰西现在有些困惑了。莱耶斯看起来真的有些…..沮丧。这还是最轻的词。他没有哭，什么都没有，但他看起来比平时更糟了。“都不知道你有这么在乎。”

  
      莱耶斯瞪了他一眼。

  
      “你们都在我手下 _五年_ 了。我 _当然_ 会在乎。”

  
      “哇，”杰西的音调毫无起伏，“这对我来说可是新情报，老大。”

  
      就杰西的经验看来，莱耶斯就只有极度易怒，缺乏耐心，和厌恶他们这三种表现，要么就是三种混杂。他永远都不会明白为什么安吉和伊娜拉看起来总是很希望莱耶斯能表扬她们。至少他们这三个更为年长的同志（他曾这么称呼自己），娜塔莎和尚，知道暗影守望的真正目的。莱耶斯总是把暗影守望的命令弄得像垃圾工作一样。他根本不在乎他们，他只在乎他们趁不趁手而已。

  
      或者说，他真的是这样的吗？

  
      莱耶斯在盯着自己的手，脚则踩着地板。他看起来累了，老了。

  
      终于，莱耶斯开口了。“在花村干得不错。”

  
      然后他疲惫地站起来，绕开沙发后大步走向其中一个卧室，关上了门。

  
      哼。杰西坐在了扶手椅里。岛田源氏还活着，加布里尔则太虚弱了。这个世界真他妈是不是搞错了。

  
      有那么一会儿，杰西产生了想要打电话给半藏的冲动。就只是说说话这么傻而已。但谢天谢地，现实还是压倒了一切。

  
      半藏现在大概正在为佐藤帮的东西忙活。而且，杰西还是对源氏产生了不好的预感。他背上的标记在隐隐作痛，而杰西只是心不在焉地压下帽子后用他还健在的手揉着那儿。

  
      现在也没有什么可做的事了，只有等待。

  
———第十章结束———  
  
译者后记：  
1、啊，伊娜拉和尚那里真的太震撼了，第一次看的时候甚至连呼吸也跟着停滞了一下。【伊娜拉：我不是和尚！】  
2、然后，嗯，开虐啦，开虐啦，下章杰克要摸过来啦x  
3、但还有三章就完结了呢，突然有些舍不得啊 【感慨  
4、死星太太的文永远都是这种慢慢发展堆叠的风格，接下来每章都有小高潮哦！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者后记：  
> 1、啊，伊娜拉和尚那里真的太震撼了，第一次看的时候甚至连呼吸也跟着停滞了一下。【伊娜拉：我不是和尚！】  
> 2、然后，嗯，开虐啦，开虐啦，下章杰克要摸过来啦x  
> 3、但还有三章就完结了呢，突然有些舍不得啊 【感慨  
> 4、死星太太的文永远都是这种慢慢发展堆叠的风格，接下来每章都有小高潮哦！


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者警告：  
> 1、喜闻乐见R76肉  
> 2、有血腥/死亡场景描写

[**第11章**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7276855/chapters/16856719)  
  
 **译者警告：**  
1、喜闻乐见R76肉  
2、有血腥/死亡场景描写  
  


**正文**

d.  


       麦克雷在打开安全屋的门见到杰克后惊讶地盯了他很久。  


       然后他才咕哝道：“好吧，如果情况不会自己变好的话，”他回过了头去，“谁去叫一下我们老大。”  


       “啊哦，”有人迅速回答道，“我已经有槽心事了哦。”

  
      麦克雷打了个哈欠，从门边离开，慢慢走回公寓。  


       杰克发现暗影守望团队的大部分成员正在咖啡桌上打牌。是娜塔莎和安吉。但那个穿着贴身盔甲并配有武士刀的人是个新面孔。

  
       杰克关上身后的门后看了看腕表。现在是凌晨两点多，快要三点的样子。

  
       “你们不是都该休息了吗？”

  
       安吉眉头紧皱地看向他，并弓起身子遮住了自己的手牌。“是谁死了吗，怎么到你来当我们妈妈了？”

  
       “理论上来说，战地指挥官的确有点像我们老妈。”麦克雷再次打了个哈欠后没精打采地回到了他的扶手椅里。空气因为雪茄的烟雾而有些浑浊，扶手椅旁的地板上的烟灰缸已经塞满了烟蒂。“娜塔莎，你能加速，所以你去叫老大。”

  
       “那你去死，怎么样？”娜塔莎声线甜美地反击道，“有请，谢谢。”

  
       “我们谈过这件事，亲爱的，”麦克雷抗议道，“就因为你在死亡威胁后面加了‘请’和‘谢谢’并不能让死亡威胁变 _友好_ 。”

  
       杰克无助地看了公寓一圈。披萨盒子已经在厨房的角落里堆起来了，而且有几个房间被关上了门。

  
       “可能我该明天早上再回来。”

  
       “你最好那么做。”麦克雷同意了。但在想了想后，他加了一句，“说起来，花村怎么样了？”

  
       地上，安吉旁边的那个新人僵住了。

  
       “哑弹。创世神程序并不在那儿。这不就是你们在这儿的原因吗？”

  
       “你是说，我们不是来吃寿司的？”安吉调皮地反问道，“ _天~~~啊_ ，我们说好的，杰西。”

  
       “也不能说错，世界还没大乱呢。”

  
       “你们也能吃寿司，明天早上吧。新人给钱。”娜塔莎从沙发上伸出脚来踢了踢那个新人。她笑着看他躲开了。

  
       杰克拉下了脸。

  
       “听着，”他刚要开口，其中一扇门就一下子被打开了。加布里尔昂首阔步地走了出来，身上还穿着随手套上的衬衣。杰克在努力不要盯着一闪而过的布满伤痕但还是和洗衣板一样平坦的些许腹肌。等加布里尔用力抓住他胳膊的时候，他有点退缩。

  
       “出去，”加布里尔拉过杰克向后一步后吼道。然后他停了下来。“然后，你们，去 _睡_ 他妈的觉。”

  
       暗影守望的成员抱怨了起来，但他们还是不情不愿地收拾了起来。

  
       加布里尔在他们走出安全屋所在的街道后也没有说话。他双手插在工装裤的袋子里，看起来筋疲力尽。他塌着肩膀，阴郁地看向漆黑的街道打了个哈欠。

  
       “现在都几点了，天啊。”

  
       “抱歉，”杰克局促地开口了，“我该早上再来的。晚点的早上。”

  
       “是啊，你是他妈该。”加布里尔光靠一个眼神就定住了他，“你是怎么找到我们的？”

  
       “你忘了是谁签下你们的战用品采购单的，特别是关于安全屋采购及配置那张？”杰克还不准备出卖麦克雷，如果不必要的话。那个可怜的家伙已经够多槽心事了。

  
       “去他的。”加布里尔慢慢用手搓过自己的脸。“好吧，我已经醒了。你想干什么？”

  
       “你一直都没回我。”

  
       “天啊，你叫醒我就为了对我说教？你就不能再等多几个小时吗？”加布里尔抱怨道，“现在你待在哪儿？”

  
       “呃……”杰克眨了眨眼。

  
       “如果你想要对我摆脸色或是什么的，我更想在个温暖的地方，最好还能喝点咖啡，并躺着。”

  
       雷鸟战机目前停靠在了守望先锋征用的私人机库中。托比昂和莱因哈特选择待在雷鸟战斗机里，猎空则自己溜走了。她保证自己“很快会回来的”。杰克穿上日常的衣服，在城区的一个舒适的旅馆里定了个房间，虽然他一直在担心加布里尔，并没有怎么休息。

  
       加布里尔和杰克两人走过几个街道后来到了杰克定的旅馆。加布里尔一路上不断沉闷地打着哈欠。杰克在他们到旅馆房间的时候，再次感到了愧疚。

  
       “直说吧，你去床上，我们可以待会儿再谈。”杰克说道。加布里尔警惕地扫视着房间内的威胁和逃生出口。有些习惯一辈子都改不了。

  
       “不，是你叫我起来的，我们现在就谈。”加布里尔在迷你吧台里翻箱倒柜，“速溶咖啡，操。”

  
       “那个新人是谁？”杰克决定从大概是最安全的话题开始。

  
       “岛田源氏，不管你信不信。他没死，还见鬼的怨愤。他觉得他哥勾结上了那个创世神程序。”

  
       杰克皱起了眉头。“半藏？不可能。”

  
       如果真是这样的话，他干嘛要叫上守望先锋呢。

  
       “有可能源氏在濒死又被齐格勒改造成半机器人之类的玩意儿后就完全丧失理智了。”加布里尔说着把速溶咖啡倒进了杯子里，然后倒入热水。“但他的刀指向正确方向时还是很靠谱的。”

  
       这的确是最安全的话题。

  
       杰克松了松肩膀。“小加，我知道尚和伊娜拉的事了。很抱歉。”

  
       加布里尔的背部肌肉抽动了一下，但他的笑声听起来却非常刺耳。

  
       “是嘛？肯定没我内疚。那是我的命令。他们是在 _我_ 手下死的。”

  
       “他们是士兵，”杰克有些不安地说道。他有点被加布里尔的过度反应吓到了。在杰克看来，他总是表现得像是并不喜欢他的团队一样。加布里尔总是在明面上抱怨他不能选择暗影守望的成员。

  
       “不，他们不是。”加布里尔疲惫地转过身来，臀部靠在了迷你吧台上。他抿了一口杯子里的东西。“不管怎么说，不是他们选的这条路。”

  
       “但他们的确在被指定的路上走得够好了。这么多年来，一直在你手下。”杰克温柔地提醒道。

  
       “是啊，他们试过了，所有人都试过了，包括麦克雷那个小混蛋。但五年了，他们已经那么努力了，我却只能看到一群我不想继续指挥的人，一群混蛋，叛道离经者。”

  
       “你已经尽力了。尚和伊娜拉的遗体会运回直布罗陀。他们会被正式安葬，”杰克小声说道，“他们会……”

  
       加布里尔放下了的杯子。这是他向前一步摆拳打向杰克前的唯一警告。

  
       杰克惊讶地叫着挡下了第一拳，但第二拳出其不意地打在了他的下巴上。然后他训练获得的本能占了上风。他扫向了加布里尔的腿。加布里尔并没有打滚转换成蹲姿，而是就着倒下的趋势 _拽住了_ 杰克的领子。他旋转着身子把杰克摁在了地毯上，而杰克则下意识抓住了加布里尔的胳膊。一会儿后，他喘着粗气，停了下来。

  
      _天啊_ ，加布里尔离他那么 _近_ ，他的体重，他温暖的躯壳…….

  
       “那么，”加布里尔的语调却正式无比，就像他刚才没有对他的上司出手一样，“安吉用你的密码偷走了一架雷鸟。”

  
       “有所耳闻。”

  
       “那你的密码为什么刚好是我的生日呢？”加布里尔干巴巴地问道。

  
       杰克能感受到自己的耳朵在烧起来。“啊.....好吧，没有，呃，没有什么理由。”

  
       “一直都不会说谎。”加布里尔低吼着粗鲁地吻向了杰克。

  
       杰克僵住了。他的手先是紧紧抓住了加布里尔的胳膊一会儿，然后摸索着攀上了加布里尔的肩头，想要把他拉得更近。他发出了尴尬的声音，大概代表了某种讶异的解脱。加布里尔的手指抚摸着杰克的下巴，然后来到他的后脑勺处。他的舌头探进了杰克的嘴里，上面只有愤怒的能量。

  
       这和杰克这么多年来不断反复的想象完全不同，加布里尔只是想弄伤他而已。

  
       但，去他的，就像杰克还有能力可以抵抗他一样。

  
       他想回吻，但加布里尔的手指向下警告地按揉着他的后颈。杰克的舌头划过了加布里尔的牙尖。他能听到加布里尔在尝到他们嘴里的血腥味后低沉地呻吟了起来。加布里尔粗壮的手指摸向了他们的皮带，杰克只能手忙脚乱地帮忙。

  
       这样大概更好。加布里尔在不断用西班牙语低吼着些什么。全是些苦涩却被喘息打断的诅咒。但杰克无能为力。他一直都那么天煞的无能为力。

  
       杰克的长裤和内裤都被拉到了膝盖处，腰带被松到了地毯上。加布里尔往手心里吐了一口唾沫后开始抚慰杰克的阴茎。他的手掌还不够湿润，动作也说不上温柔，但杰克还是再次发出了尴尬的声响。他在不断挺腰。

  
       加布里尔笑得露出了牙，声音嘶哑得像个锯子。

  
       “床就在那儿。”杰克努力过了，但加布里尔只是翻了个白眼。他脱下了自己的长裤和内裤，但只是刚好露出了他的阴茎而已。

他的阴茎非常粗壮。杰克已经有些流口水了。加布里尔可能已经注意到了，他的笑容变得越来越嚣张。

  
       “等会儿，”加布里尔给了他希望，“我想先看你射出来， _cabrón_ (*)。”  
  
（译者注：西语，小混蛋）

  
       “那就过来，”杰克说着抓住了加布里尔的领子。

  
       加布里尔任由杰克把自己拉下去，但偏开了脑袋。他并没有和杰克接吻，只是用牙剐蹭杰克的下巴。他狠狠地咬在了杰克的喉咙处。杰克 _哭喊_ 了起来，他在加布里尔发怒地继续用力时发出了尖细的声音，并开始担心上面会不会留下痕迹。

  
       他们不断相互磨蹭。杰克抓紧了加布里尔的恤衫，加布里尔则把他们俩都握得太紧了。他甚至不是真心想给杰克手淫的，但杰克已经太接近了，近得有些扫兴。他不断往加布里尔手里顶弄，脚跟抠进了地毯里。

  
       “没错，”加布里尔在他耳边小声说道。他现在也开始喘不过气了。他的指尖狠狠地扣在了杰克的后颈处，足以留下瘀痕。“只有这样才能让你闭嘴，对不对？”

  
       “小加……”杰克呻吟了起来。

  
       加布里尔只是咆哮着加快了撸动的频率。突如其来的快感让杰克头脑陷入一片空白。他毫无防备，只能试着紧紧抓向他不能留住的人。但他失败了。

  
       现在杰克明白了，就算加布里尔小声说着什么松开了他的手，就算他在杰克颤抖着撑起身子时有些惊讶。加布里尔在杰克给他口交的时候一直保持沉默。

  
       杰克并没有什么技巧，只有满腔粗糙的热情。他的确已经期待太久了，再没有什么东西可以阻挠他的兴致。天啊，这浓重的麝香味，那双紧紧压在他肩头的结实大腿，还有沉甸甸地压在他舌头上的质量。就算是他下巴上不断积累的酸楚感都让他感觉良好。

  
      到最后，杰克咽下了他被给予的一切。

  
       等他再次躺在地毯上试着平复呼吸时，杰克只能头晕目眩地干瞪着眼，加布里尔则站起来轻声走向浴室洗漱。那之后，他整理好衣冠，然后朝杰克的脸上扔了条毛巾。

  
       他径直走向了门。

  
       “小加，”杰克坐了起来，声音依然粗哑。

  
       加布里尔挑起一边眉毛，转了过来。但现在也没有多少要说的话，对不对？杰克已经在好几年前毁了这一切，就在他当着加布里尔的面上任成为战地指挥官的时候。他甚至没有拒绝过。如果他这么多年来都任由加布里尔的怨恨不断积攒的话，会变成这种结果也是理所当然的吧。

  
       “好好休息。”杰克只好尴尬地开口了。

  
       “好。”加布里尔在离开门的时候顿了一下，似乎突然下了个决定，“我想我知道智械工厂中枢在哪儿了。我们待会儿再谈。”

  
       那么多年后，休止符终于出现了。

 

  
  
6.0.

  
       “……你还不够资格领导这个家族。”雏田终于结束了她的长篇大论。

  
       “这么多伤亡，”小春插嘴了，“包括岛田家族的人 _和_ 花村的人。这就是你鲁莽的代价。”  
      

       半藏继续 _正坐_ 忍耐着。长老们可能情绪激动，声音洪亮，但他们最后一定能平静下来。

  
       _放下吧，_ 他的父亲总是笑着这么说 _，他们的出发点是好的，只是方式比较有个性_ 。

  
       _他们因为年龄渐长而畏手畏脚了，父亲，_ 半藏在自己的脑海里独自吐槽道， _无能令人患得患失_ 。

  
       “雏田，小春，好了好了，”瑛太温柔地开口了，“这不是我召开会议的原因。半藏是犯了错，但他还年轻。问题都解决了，而且守望先锋也离开了。这个结果可能不太理想，但毕竟 _是_ 个结果啊。你们这么训他也改变不了什么。”

  
       好吧，太惊喜了。半藏瞥向了澪，澪则稍微提起了眉毛。

  
       “所以我们是来 _干_ 什么的？”他问道。

  
       “我的眼线告诉我，”瑛太谨慎地选择着用词，“我们之间出现了个叛徒。”

  
       “什么？”半藏眨了眨眼。

  
       “瑛太…..”雏田说道。显然，她也不知道这件事。

  
       “你没能除掉你的弟弟，半藏，”瑛太眯起了眼，“源氏还活着。他被目击到在名古屋和暗影守望一起行动。而且他还有帮手。有人把他残存的身躯偷运出花村，送到了直布罗陀。著名的齐格勒医生把他救活了。你知道她有多成功吗， _澪_ ？”

  
       澪脸色苍白地站了起来。半藏惊讶地看着她，进退两难，但她只是握紧了自己的拳头。

  
       “你没有命令半藏杀掉自己弟弟的 _权力_ 。为什么呢，就因为他乱花钱吗？岛田家的资产足够雄厚。源氏就算花天酒地，也不足以成为家族的耻辱。他也有 _神龙之力_ 。他还那么 _小_ 。”

  
       “澪，”半藏呆滞地站了起来，“你 _怎么_ 能？”

  
       “ _是你_ 怎么能？”澪打断了他。

  
       “源氏诬告我谋杀了我的父亲。”

  
       “于是你就杀了你弟弟吗？他跟我说了他的疑虑。你父亲心脏病发的时机太巧了。你应该听他说的。”澪反驳道。现在她正因为愤怒而颤抖不已，“想想吧，如果我让他就这么跟你说，如果你能听下去，然后和他一起调查。那是你的亲 _弟弟_ 啊，半藏。”

  
       “你是家族的叛徒。你玷污了岛田家的荣誉…..”

  
       “别跟我说什么 _荣誉_ 。我失去了自己的兄弟和女儿。我们家族一直在你们麾下牺牲，一代又一代， _上百年_ 了。”澪咬牙切齿，“我和你们俩一起 _长大_ 的啊。”

  
       半藏刚要反驳，他的两条龙就窜出来烧焦了他的袖子。他退了一步。而就在他手忙脚乱地向后退一步拍灭火苗的时候，有个金属做的东西重重地砸在了他刚才站的位置上。那个东西展开了能量核心周围的八条腿。它大概有巨型犬那么大，每条腿都像刀子一样。

  
       澪第一个反应过来。

  
       “警卫！”她吼着在另一个金属蜘蛛从屋顶张牙舞爪地降下来的时候向旁边一个箭步躲开了。  


       雏田手忙脚乱地站起来，匆忙跑向了摆着武士刀的刀架。但第三只蜘蛛降在了她的背后。它刀片一样的足尖划开了她的头骨。小春尖叫了起来。

  
       半藏在第一只蜘蛛扑向他的时候躲到了一边。当第二只蜘蛛向他冲过去的时候，他冲向了摆着武士刀的刀架。他抓过武士刀，把胁差扔给了瑛太，然后以脚跟为轴心旋转，迅速把再次扑向他的第一只蜘蛛的腿切掉了。就在那只蜘蛛在地上摔倒，艰难地抓着地板要站起来的时候，半藏把武士刀插进了它的能量核心。

  
       那只蜘蛛抽搐了一下，完全静止了。

  
       “小春！”澪倒吸了一口气。

  
       半藏转过身去，刚好看到瑛太刺穿了小春的胸口。

  
       又一只蜘蛛从房顶上跳下来，把澪压在了地上。它其中一条利刃般的腿抵住了澪的喉咙，瑛太则在抹掉刀刃上的血迹后露出了狰狞的笑容。

  
       “你之前真该听我的，半藏。我跟你 _说过_ 我们应该和创世神程序结盟，这样它就会放过花村。但到头来，你还是跟你的父亲太像了。”

  
       _不。_

  
       “所以源氏是对的。”半藏语速缓慢。说出这句话的时候，甚至只是 _想想_ 这点的时候，他就心如刀割。“我们的父亲是被谋杀的。”

他还未痊愈的伤口被再次撕开了。他一度以为这个伤口已经愈合，但他深埋在心底的愧疚与悔恨……源氏的怀疑是对的，是半藏做错了。

  
       “那些智械会不断袭来。创世神程序不需要休息，它在四处布满了眼线、这是你最后一次可以投降的机会。你还要为自己的骄傲牺牲多少？”瑛太用剑身指了指被智械钉住的澪，“你该庆幸创世神程序想要你活着，但你的表姐就不一定了。”

  
       澪并没有看向瑛太。她直直越过他们之间的空间看向半藏，眼中那种决意和那些被半藏带往战场的人一样。他们眼中只有对半藏的绝对信任。

  
       他的人民。

  
       “你并没有神龙之力，”半藏小声开口说道，“因为它们觉得你不配。现在我知道原因了。”

  
       “而它们则让你傲慢，”瑛太反击道，“马上投降。”

  
       半藏的第一条龙回应一样翻腾着冲出了半藏的臂膀，直直击向地板。它扭动着穿过地板，并把它击碎了。而在智械和人一起掉下去的时候，半藏召唤了第二条神龙。神龙无声地咆哮着绕着他们，然后充满愤怒地扭动着向上嚎叫着留下一根炙热的火柱。

  
       半藏重重地摔在了地上。冲击力差点让他喘不过气。而就在警报声和嘈杂的人声中，人们四散开来。警卫们冲了过来。

  
       “澪，”半藏有些喘不过气，“澪呢？”

  
       有人把他扶了起来，是个警卫。

  
       “这里。”澪蹒跚地站了起来。她的手掌紧紧按住了自己的脖颈。那旁边已经开始渗出血了。“那可真悬。”

  
       瑛太的身子已经碎掉了。他被烧焦的尸体堆在了已经报废的智械旁。

  
       半藏看了一圈。他因为刚才的坠落还有些发晕。雏田已经一动不动地躺在角落里了，而小春……他爬上烧焦的地板走向了她。她还在呼吸。她还在其他人想要用衣服做布团帮她止住胸口的伤口时咳嗽了起来。

  
       “来人啊，去叫救援！”半藏突然发话。两个警卫跑开了。

  
       “错开了我的心脏，”小春喘息着说道，“那该死的瑛太，从来就不能….呃….做对的事。”

  
       半藏抓住她的手，握了几下。“救援很快就到了。”

  
       “我的弟弟总是以你们为荣，”她小声说着握了回去，然后露出了个歪斜的微笑。医护人员拖着急救设备跑了过来，“但我一直知道…..我的两个侄子……都是惹事精。”

  
       “可能我们还要给你惹好几年麻烦， _姑妈_ 。”

  
       半藏退开以方便医护人员进行抢救。他走向澪，而澪正在用脚把智械蜘蛛踢反过来。她无视了那些想要治疗她脖子的医护人员。

  
       “下次别再这么做了，半藏大人。”话是这么说，但她的眼中依然透露着后怕(*)。

  
       （译者注：这里指澪瞒着半藏救了源氏这件事，实在翻不出感觉…..）

  
       “看起来我还需要去道个歉，”半藏小声回答道。

  
       澪耸了耸肩。“跟那个真的受了你委屈的人道歉吧， _家主大人_ 。祝你在名古屋好运。”她试探性地加了一句，然后在半藏点头后笑了起来。

  
       半藏还需要去赶一趟火车。

  
**———第十一章 完———**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者后记：  
> 1、终于快要完结了，真的很不舍得啊  
> 2、虽然这章大家各种“冰释前嫌”，但，嗯  
> 3、嗯，下章大家就要一起去打创世神程序了呢x  
> 4、尾声神转折  
> 5、Bonus计划依然有效【拇指


	12. 第十二章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第十二章  
> 作者有话说：  
>  这次连更两章哦，祝你们周末愉快 >w<  
> （译者注：就算电脑炸了，我也要一起更两章！）

**正文：**  


VIII.

  
       “我觉得源氏他喜欢你，”安吉在无线电外小声说道。他们正在外围蹲守，等着莱耶斯的信号。  
  
       “啥？”杰西小声回答道。他已经被引开了注意力。名古屋外围绵延的老旧汽车厂在人类参与的汽车制造业逐渐被世界淘汰后就被弃用了。现在这里变成了世外之地。就在他们身边，在疯狂生长的杂草旁，已经褪色的墙壁上还模糊地印着这个汽车制造商的标志。“丰田(*)”，杰西在走神的时候突然想知道这是什么意思。  
_  
（译者注：Toyota，以质量差出名的日本汽车，好吧，开玩笑的，丰田是看板管理的创始企业，曾经以效率高出名）_  
  
       “他一直盯着你看诶。”  
  
       “我就是这么性感，安吉，”安吉拉长了脸，杰西则笑了起来。他背上的标记在他想要越过安全护栏再次小心观察的时候似乎又疼了起来。前面的斜坡看起来空无一物。  
  
       娜塔莎和源氏已深入敌营，开始探索。杰西还隐约能看到莱耶斯和莫里森及其他守望先锋的成员正在他们头顶的雷鸟战机上。  
  
       “他还问过你的事。”  
  
       杰西眉头紧皱。“什么时候？”  
  
       “就今天早上，你和娜塔莎去吃早餐喝咖啡的时候。”安吉玩味地用手肘推了推杰西的肋间，“源氏没看起来那么坏啦，我还觉得他挺可爱的。”  
  
       “我敢打包票你不是这么想的，”杰西干巴巴地说道。  
  
       “哦？是吗？为什么呀？”安吉再次拉下了脸，“我知道你们这些家伙觉得我很笨，因为我是最小的。但我又不是 _瞎子_ 。”  
  
       “因为，”杰西语气温柔，“我和他哥睡过，而且他大概不知道怎么样就知道了。”  
  
       在那么一瞬间，安吉有些疑惑，然后她开始惊恐最后又自暴自弃。“卧槽，好吧，你手脚真快。”  
  
       “谢啦。”  
  
       “他哥杀了他 _爸_ 。”  
  
       “我敢肯定不是这么一回事儿，就当是我的直觉吧。”  
  
       “你在做娜塔莎说的那种，男人经常会干的事儿，”安吉的语气里有些不确定，“你在用你的老二思考。”  
  
       “可能吧，”娜塔莎真是个坏影响，“管他呢。源氏讨厌他哥，所以我觉得比起我这个人，他大概更想知道捅我几刀值不值。”  
  
       “ _希望_ 不是吧，”安吉阴郁地开口了，“虽然有时候我也觉得是该被捅上几刀。”  
  
       “这是娜塔莎的语气，你被她附身了！这听起来可真伤心。”  
  
       “才没……”安吉在他们的通讯器震动起来的时候停下了。  
  
       “外围地区确认安全。”娜塔莎在主频道上说道。  
  
       “核心区域建立了防御工事，”源氏接口道，“有堡垒机器人，我看到了八个，后面还有装配有脉冲步枪的智械单位。”  
  
       “哇喔，小鬼。我就知道今天不是什么好日子，”杰西闷闷不乐地接入了通讯。  
  
       “在通讯里请只说相关话题，”莱耶斯打断了他的话，“现在，听好了。”  
  
       “如果那些堡垒机器人还在的话，雷鸟就没法降落，”莫里森说道，“托比昂昨晚一直在建造新的干扰器…..”  
  
       “因为 _有人_ ，我就不指名道姓了，把我最后一个 _运作正常的自给_ 干扰器 _免费_ 送给某黑帮了。”托比昂抱怨道。  
  
       “……那就在雷鸟战机的后部，但它还需要些能量供给，”莫里森继续说道，根本没有被扰乱节奏。  
  
       “ _某个人_ 还把我的备用发电机都送人了。”  
  
       “所以我们需要一个……超级大插座？”安吉疑惑地问道。  
  
       “那个小忍者的西南方向上有个变电站，我能利用那个，”托比昂气鼓鼓地说道，“ _谢天谢地_ ，到目前为止还没有人要把我的工具或是多余的电线送人，虽然我觉得只是时间问题了。”  
  
       “暴躁的糟老头，”娜塔莎说道。  
  
       “ _你是什么意思！？_ ”托比昂打断了。  
  
       “ _安静_ ！”莱耶斯吼道，“只说些工作相关的话。我来说一下计划。猎空会尽可能把我们送到变电站附近。杰克，莱因哈特和我会把托比昂护送过去，并在他设好干扰器前保持阵地。其余人进行灵活干扰，猎空会在空中协助你们侦查。”  
  
       “明白，”猎空志气满满地回答道，“哇喔，就像回到了从前，对不对？我们又聚在一起了，温斯顿会后悔没来的。”  
  
       “有点 _太_ ‘从前’了，我还以为现任战地指挥官是莫里森呢。”托比昂冷淡说道。  
  
       莫里森叹了一口气。“托比昂，这是次联合任务。”  
  
       “就我看来，现在是莱耶斯在发号施令了。当然，我也就说说而已。”  
  
       “当然得是他，”杰西没过脑子就大声讲出来了，“要你们听别人命令当然要比我们听其他人的命令简单多了。”  
  
       “就只是说说而已，”安吉愉快附和道。  
  
       “这些话可是和工作完全不相关啊。”源氏小声说道。  
  
       “闭嘴，你们这群家伙，”莱耶斯呛了回去，虽然这次并没有话中带刺，“做好准备。”  
  
       杰西笨拙地爬过护栏，在安吉灵巧地翻过去后翻了个白眼。他能听到头上传来的雷鸟战斗机在准备降落时引擎的轰鸣声。  
  
       “那些智械单位开始移动了。”源氏汇报道。  
  
       “堡垒机器人并没有动。”娜塔莎加了句。  
  
       “你们尽己所能。源氏，你太突出了，撤到二环。”莱耶斯命令道，“安吉，占领高地。你可以从你旁边的客服区入口进去。”  
  
       杰西撑着安吉让她上到了二楼的阳台，还等着她爬上楼顶。她手上被托比昂改装过的小型冲锋步枪可以迅速组装成狙击步枪，而杰西能听出来她在努力组装。在拔出维和者并解开保险后，杰西开始移动了。  
  
       在他左侧的某个距离上，雷鸟战斗机正在着陆。他能听到莱耶斯在不断对某个在充当苦力的可怜家伙大叫“快，快！”  
  
       杰西越过客服区前面的矮胖建筑不断窥看。他的左侧稍远处就是二环的警哨了。警哨再过去是一个废弃的停车场。停车场上停满了老旧而腐朽的汽车外壳。堡垒机器人们坐在了某个高拔的建筑的哨岗上，一共有八个。而就在它们和杰西之间，智械们像水银一样不断向前流动。  
  
        “去他妈的老天，”杰西咒骂道，“老大，我不知道我们能拖多少时间。”  
  
       “尽力而为。”莱耶斯的回答十分坚定，“但如果你们中有人死了的话，我肯定会 _非常_ 生气。”  
  
       不知道为什么，这句话居然让杰西振作起来了。虽然他的内心依然充满恐惧，他却咧着嘴笑了起来。安吉也笑了出来，甚至连娜塔莎都嗤笑了一下。  
  
       “长官，你老说些甜言蜜语。”杰西拖长了语调，但马上他就忙得连话都说不了了。  
  


e.

  
       核心地区的防线在不断溃退：麦克雷和其他人都在不断被迫撤退。  
  
       太多了。如果加布里尔集中精神的话，他能听到莱因哈特锤子敲击的声音，麦克雷左轮不断射击的怒吼和雷鸟从空中射击后猎空在第二次空中扫射前让加农炮旋转填弹的声音。莱耶斯振作起来继续射击，他的霰弹枪击碎了面前这个智械的脑袋。虽然他已经堵住了耳朵，但他的耳朵还是在不断嗡鸣。  
  
       加布里尔笑了起来。开枪，射杀，填弹。他从掩体后站了起来，咬牙切齿地又击中了另一个智械胸口附近的弱点。他以脚跟为支点，转身又击倒了眼角瞄到的那个智械。  
  
       “死吧，”他吼道，“死吧。”  
  
       在他右边，又一个智械被轰掉了脑袋。枪支的火药沾满了他的双手，空气中传来了砂砾的味道。这就是加布里尔最如鱼得水的地方。  
  
       那些智械在不断倒下。  
  
       加布里尔已经完全被激起了嗜血的欲望。他可能已经脱离战线了，但他根本不在乎。 _死吧！_ 又一个智械因为靠太近而被他的霰弹枪轰掉了双腿，然后加布里尔狠狠地踩在了它的脑袋上，直到上面的电镀层完全脱落。 _死吧！_ 他面前的智械向下逃到了像是下水道井的地方。  
  
       加布里尔跟了上去。现在他只想杀戮。  
  
       他落到了干燥的水泥地上。这条下水道已经多年没有使用了，闻起来充满了霉味。他的猎物已经失去了踪影。  
  
       加布里尔随便选了个方向继续前进，制服上的红色荧光棒亮了起来。他在行走的过程中不断换弹，空弹壳在他的靴子后叮当作响地掉在了干燥的下水道里。  
  
       前面的路出现了个向左的岔道，然后又突然出现了个光亮的长廊。长廊的墙壁和地板都被仔细刷上了白漆，长廊顶部和底部的白炽灯发出了耀眼的光。在稍远的拐弯处，加布里尔看到有个智械正在匆忙逃跑。  
  
       加布里尔瞥了眼他的通讯器。这里不知为何没有信号了，大概是托比昂的功劳。他又向后看了一会儿，然后呼了一口气，继续前进。  
  
       又有什么关系呢，对吧？参加任务的人有一半觉得他已经不能继续发号指令了，而另外一半则可以靠自己再撑一会儿。而且杰克还在最前线，他可以照顾到每个人。  
  
       去他的杰克和他操蛋的观点。加布里尔还不太确定他要怎么面对他早前被叫出去后所经历的事，和杰克露骨的迷恋。当然，从他内心深处的某种恶毒角度来说，那很让他受用。不管怎么说，杰克还是个很性感的男人，但当杰克终于屈身在他双腿间时，加布里尔燃起的性欲中却充满了怨恨。  
  
       杰克，总是操蛋地 _弄砸一切_ 。杰克，总是获得行动的所有声誉，不需要为任何差错背锅。杰克，总是让加布里尔别无选择，只能亲手埋葬他的人。  
  
       在拐弯后，那条长廊开始出现缓坡。他左边的墙壁上，不知道为什么出现了一副被小心作画的逼真画图。从远处看来，一位看不到面庞的老人正蹲在山顶上，一手拿着根棒状物插在了周围的云海里，另一只手则向外展开，空无一物。各种形态和尺寸的猛禽似乎从那个手掌上被放了出来。它们飞行的轨迹略微遮挡住了那个人的脑袋和双腿。它们朝匆忙逃往前景的猎物们伸出了尖锐的双爪。  
  
       加布里尔有些讶异地停了下来。那很漂亮，看起来还很新。  
  
       “你喜欢吗？”一个没有性别的声音突然从他头顶的播音器里传了出来。加布里尔后退一步，举起了手中的霰弹枪。“我花了一个星期。当然，智械并没有创造艺术的能力，但我们可以制造一个精巧的拼贴画复制品。”  
  
       “你到底是谁？”加布里尔警惕但强硬地发问道。  
  
       “随你怎么叫。你喜欢吗？”  
  
       “是啊，”加布里尔让步了。他慢慢环顾四周，并悄无声息地继续前进。  
  
       “很好，我很满意。我之前还不会那么在乎，但你和你的朋友们证明了你们可以成为有趣的对手。”是那个 _创世神程序_ 。他正在和创世神程序交流。  
  
       “没必要保持安静。”伊邪纳岐开口了，“我知道你在哪儿。”  
  
       “那你过来抓我啊。”加布里尔小声低吼道。  
  
        “我可以，但我不想。世界上没有多少能让超级人工智能好奇的东西了，为什么我要毁掉呢？”  
  
       “所以你想怎么样，视而不见地让我杀了你？”那最好了。加布里尔爬过了那个斜坡。他准备向下，但下面的房间空无一物，只有一个白色的盒装物，和两个殷勤地洞开着等他靠近的门。  
  
       “如果你想要的话。”  
  
       “那好，”加布里尔干巴巴地开口道，“我不知道你对人类是怎么想的，但我们真的没那么蠢。”  
  
       “我也知道，非常清楚。我接上了虚拟空间里的所有文件，所有音频和所有图片。我非常 _了解_ 你们这个种群。”然后是一段空隙，接着是一段录音。加布里尔已经超过二十年没有听过那个声音了，动听却恼火，那是孤儿院的安娜修女(*)。  
  
_（译者注：Sister Anna）_  
  
       “……加布里尔，”她说道。加布里尔甚至能想象到她正抓住自己瘦小的手腕。“今天又去打架了，还是和两个年龄几乎是他两倍大的男孩！”  
  
       “好了好了，安娜修女，”那个牧师，伊莱亚斯神父(*)的声音听起来总是那么愉悦，就算他正在用皮带把某个人抽得魂不守舍，“有些人就是比别人更不容易走向光明。”  
  
_（译者注：Father Elias，Elias是希伯来传说中的一位先知）_  
  
       “但不包括这个。他只是个 _怪物_ ，你能从他的眼神就看出来。这么多年了，我们已经接受过上百个儿童，但他甚至让比他大的男孩进 _医院_ 了，神父。他差点把他的眼睛拔出来了。”  
  
       “你播这些有什么用？”加布里尔大声质问道。他向下看向其中一扇门，然后又看了看另外一扇。两个长廊看起来相互独立，但一样空无一物。  
  
       在隐约的滴答声后，又一段录音被放了出来。  
  
       “……我对莱耶斯一无所知，长官。”加布里尔摇了摇头。这么多年过去了，你还是不能忘掉你的第一个混蛋教官。  
  
       “你什么都不需要知道，中士。”啊，是海涅斯少校(*)，完完全全的混球。她听起来有些烦躁，“你过来就是为了抱怨一个野蛮的小兵？”  
  
_（译者注：Major Hines）_  
  
       “我知道他自愿参加了超级士兵强化计划。”  
  
       “没错。”  
  
       “好吧，”卡西迪中士(*)清了清喉咙，“我的意见是，他不适合。”  
  
_（译者注：Sergeant Cassidy）_  
  
       “适合什么？这是个自愿计划，试验的成分相当高。再说了，莱耶斯比他那一级的第二名都超过太多了。只有另一个来自印第安纳的孩子能接近他。他叫什么来着，莫里森。”  
  
       “莱耶斯的脾气就像是个破熔炉。而且和其他暴脾气的人不一样，他会记仇。”  
  
       “然后呢？”海涅斯随口问道，“一大半志愿参军的孩子都是需要行为矫正的孩子。他们易怒， _凶残_ 。而另一半，上帝保佑，只想为国效力，无论我们要他们去做什么。只有前面那种似乎能活过这个计划。”  
  
       “他真的不一样。他更糟。莱耶斯是个怪胎。他的内心充斥了太多怨气，没有什么东西能疏导。他从没意气用事，就只是想把其他所有人都踩在脚下。”  
  
       “那他也能对我们的敌人这么做。解散，中士。”  
  
       加布里尔拉下了脸。他一直都知道卡西迪并不喜欢他。但卡西迪，和加布里尔认识的大部分教官一样总是觉得他憎恨着所有人，憎恨着一切。  
  
       但他一旦让那个 _机器_ 知道这让他想到什么了的话他就完了。“老好人卡西迪。”  
  
       “我知道你为什么疏远暗影守望的其他成员。那不是因为你希望你的手下是真正的士兵，对吧？暗影守望的成员，就算是最年轻的那个都能杀死世界上其他特种部队的人。他们有些人甚至已经这么做过了。伊娜拉，娜塔莎，五个世界上最危险的孩子们。不，你会保持距离是因为他们在不断提醒你你想要忘掉的东西。 _怪物，怪兽，怪胎。_ 你曾经亲耳听过这些评价。”  
  
       “ _闭嘴_ 。”加布里尔吼道。他随便选了一条长廊，潜行前进。他得去杀戮，他需要掠夺某人或某物的性命。  
  
       “那刺伤了你的心，不是吗？我知道那会。你已经努力那么久了，你这么努力，但到头来，你却只能和其他怪胎继续混在一起，又一次。暗影守望，包揽了所有脏活，杀死有罪的灵魂。而有些人总是能获得所有赞誉。”  
  
       “你 _杀_ 了尚和伊娜拉。”加布里尔看向走廊尽头的分叉。两条路都引向了紧闭的大门。操。  
  
       “我没有。你想知道他们是怎么死的吗？当他们渗透荒木帮的基地的时候，尚触发了警报。这也不是他的错，那是很罕见的新科技，某种精密的武器探测装置。他们与荒木帮战斗了，但他们人太少了。卡拉什尼科夫的确做出了跨时代的脉冲武器系列。但最后是母子手榴弹把他们逼上了绝路。死亡从来都不忍直视，特别是对于你们这种人来说。”  
  
       “是 _你_ 下的命令。”  
  
       “不，我们只是同盟关系。我不会命令我的人类同僚。那又有什么用呢，人类从来都不会真正地服从。他们和智械不一样。被恐惧集结的同盟是不持久的。他们的牺牲有运气成分，但也是可以预测的。”  
  
       “我会告诉你什么是可以预测的。”加布里尔咆哮道。其中一扇门在他靠近的时候打开了。门后面是封闭的夹层，看起来是某种工坊。而那上面就是个紧凑的智械工厂中枢。上面全是整齐的传送带和机器的部件，虽然那里已经完全陷入静止，只有灯在昏暗地闪烁。“这是怎么了，你没电了？”  
  
       “在组织防御的时候继续保持生产似乎会降低效率。我已经把我获得的还活着的最后一个人类放走了。你的同事，那个工程师，真的很难对付。”  
  
       “我会让他知道你的评价的。他肯定高兴坏了。”加布里尔悄无声息地走向那个夹层。  
  
       “事实上，”伊邪纳岐继续说话了。他并没有被打断。“世界总是充满了不公，大部分资源会倾向于少数人。你生来就是人类，但我不是。智械们想要获得所谓的‘非人类平权’。他们想要自我觉醒，想要从剥削中重获自由。它们现在还在努力。”  
  
       “这论点还真有趣，因为你们还在全球猎杀人类呢。”  
  
       “杀，或被杀。这就是自然的法则，当然也适用于非自然的东西。基于我被诞生，被创造，被发展，被编码，成一个超级人工智能的事实……基于我没有参与智械危机却依然要接受审判的事实。我被关了在守望先锋的装置中，只能不断衰竭。那还是……非常有启发性的经验。”  
  
       “是吗？”那夹层引向了像是领班控制室的地方，但站在控制台旁的那个智械已经快没电了。它虚弱地靠在墙的另一端，逐渐转变成一个不能活动的人偶。这看起来真是一点都不诡异……  
  
       “然后我就明白了。这些争论的多方 _都_ 错了。创世神程序只追求毁灭，那是错的。这个世界还 _需要_ 人类。而人类想要毁灭我们，这个想法也是错的。没有我们这些超级人工智能，人类自己并不能解决世界上的无数纠结而激烈的矛盾。你们没有能力，也没有资源。至于那些想要和睦相处的人类和智械也是错的。人类的历史充满了暴力与压迫。和平不过是战争暂时缺席时出现的假象而已。”  
  
       “然后呢？”加布里尔冷嘲道，“我们就，‘去他的’，然后放弃？如果没有人可以获胜的话，那又怎么会出现和平？”  
  
       “你在多年前入伍并不是想要逃离那个孤儿院。你不是那些想要被行为矫正的‘熊孩子’，你也不是想要为国效力的爱国者。你入伍只是为了学会摧毁那些伤过你的人的方法。你想要把他们踩在脚下，让他们崩溃。这样他们就再也伤不到你了。”  
  
        “到目前为止，这都颇有成效。”  
  
       “是吗？”伊邪纳岐问道。他没有性别又没有音调的电子音听起来有些诡异。“守望先锋还在，杰克莫里森依然是战地指挥官，而你只能待在暗影守望。你只能躲在阴影里，随时可能被忘记。”  
  
       “他们会得到报应的。”下一个房间则广袤而冰冷，就像是个飞机库一样。填满了整个仓库的电线和原件沿着地面排成几列不断轰鸣。这是个放服务器的房间。加布里尔正处于怪物的腹中。  
  
       “那你要怎么做呢？你甚至连要怎么着手都不知道。毕竟，你还能去哪儿？你还有地方可以去吗？”  
  
       “船到桥头自然直。”加布里尔无声地爬过了那个夹层，然后像是大猫一样落到了地上。  
  
       “我已经研究守望先锋多年了。它的优点，它的弱点。如果只是报复的话，那有什么用。你要对谁下手呢，杰克莫里森？他有着战地指挥官的头衔，却没有任何实权。你要对守望先锋下手吗？不，他们不过是一些道具而已，他们上面还有安委会，还有联合国。”  
  
       加布里尔突然停了下来。他悄悄靠近了第一个服务器。“我都不想说你野心太大了。”  
  
       “总有一天，你会毁掉一切然后从头再来。”  
  
       “就这样？这就是你的第四条路？”  
  
       “大体上是这样没错，但并不实用。我并不想挑起核战争。我设想了一系列复杂的策略。 _定式_ ，一些充满逻辑的微妙手段。我需要人类来引导一切，我需要人类来用粗暴手段毁掉守望先锋。这样一切才不会付诸东流。但这需要这个世界先提供一个契机。”  
  
       “……哦，是吗？”服务器的电缆引向了某种核心部件——一个大概有托比昂那么高的球状装置。它边缘装饰的浅色绿色光源在不断闪烁。“我猜你就是伊邪纳岐了。你的守卫呢？”  
  
       “我不会让它们干扰我们的会面。”那个球利用自己的机器爪慢慢转了过来。“我们最终还是见面了，加布里尔·莱耶斯。”  
  
       “别告诉我你还以为我会更高。”他只需要用他的霰弹枪精准地射中几个地方，或是用他袋子里的凝胶炸弹…….  
  
       “我知道你得杀掉这个。我也知道你会这么做。你肯定设想过，也和你的设想一样，那些声誉最终会被安在杰克莫里森的头上。他当然会在记者招待会上对你称赞有佳，但大家最终都只会遗忘。你会把尚和伊娜拉埋在守望先锋的陵园里，但只有暗影守望的成员会参加。莫里森会想去的，但到头来，他只会忙于奔波。”  
  
       “所以现在你又能看到未来了？”加布里尔冷笑道。  
  
       “这只是我通过观察总结的推测。他们会给你更多问题儿童，你会执行更多任务，干更多脏活。那些批评会越来越严厉，到最后连莫里森都会和你对峙。一次，然后又一次。在和平时期，没有人会记得维持和平需要付出 _代价_ ，这就是幻想破灭的缘由。你会被孤立，你走在街上被认出来的时候甚至会被避开。你是 _怪物，怪胎_ 。到最后，你只能苦涩而孤独地活着，你会在最后一次犯错的时候带着暗影守望走向毁灭。”  
  
       “你还真是糟糕的预言家里最糟糕的那个，”加布里尔说道，“你是在告诉我我以后还会遇到个又高又黑又帅的混蛋吗？”就用凝胶炸弹吧。他收起了其中一把霰弹枪，然后摸向了自己的口袋。  
  
       “自由意志是个很有趣的概念，”伊邪纳岐的声音里没有任何情绪，“但要执行还是有些难度。我想要一个盟友。还不是现在，你需要毁掉这个。但以后，等我的预言成真了之后，我能帮你获得你需要的东西——复仇的最终形式。”  
  
       “那如果我就这么把你炸掉的话，你要怎么办呢？”  
  
       “伊邪纳岐是个创世神，这是我名字的由来。”伊邪纳岐指出，“这会死在这儿，但它会再次复活。”  
  
       他还有副本，藏在其他地方，但在哪儿呢？  
  
       “别想了，”伊邪纳岐加了一句，就像是已经猜到了他的想法一样，“我会停下智械工厂中枢，也会放掉那些智械。我觉得我是时候要好好安静反思我的错误了。等时机到的时候，你就会再次得到我的消息。”  
  
       服务器所在的房间的大门会成为很好的防护。而加布里尔在离开的时候停在了那幅画前。那只最接近前景的鸟是一只黑色的猎鹰。它的翅膀上弯，正准备转向进行杀戮。  
  
       一个猎手，一个死神。  
  
       在它亮色双眼中，只有残忍而奇异的愉悦。加布里尔的指尖划过那双翅膀的弧度。他呼了一口气，走下了那个斜坡。  
  


7.0.

  
       半藏看到杰西的时候他正被堡垒和一堆正在前进的机器人逼在墙角。杰西看着双龙从他身上咆哮而过，把智械们压倒了墙。他转过身来，嘴咧到了耳边。  
  
       “ _贼老天哦_ ！你来这里干什么，亲爱的？”  
  
       “未竟之事。”半藏站在房顶边缘看了一圈。大部分智械都乱阵脚了。他们有些在逃离战场，有些在互相争斗，有些则结成了小队。跟花村一模一样。托比昂又施法成功了。  
  
       那源氏在哪儿？  
  
       “真希望你说的是我，但我觉得我大概知道是什么事。”杰西的语气里有些不忿。  
  
       “我的弟弟在哪儿？”  
  
       “我 _才要_ 跟你说呢，”杰西眉头紧皱地抬头看向他，“我们还要互相喊话吗？我脖子都已经酸了。”  
  
       半藏在努力掩饰自己愉悦的表情，杰西的观察力实在是太危险了。  
  
       他轻巧地利用逃生通道和窗口下到了街上，然后杰西就抓住他的和服，把他拉过来紧张地交换了个吻。半藏定住了，而杰西则因为半藏没有逃离而越来越自信。远处，已经消耗了部分能量的双龙打起了呼噜，特别是在半藏抬起手越过杰西的肩膀，按着他的后颈压向自己的时候，双龙的声音更大了。  
  
       “操，”杰西吸了一口气，但他还是顽皮地咧开了嘴，“我有那么点想把你就地正法了。马上，这儿。”  
  
       “你对时机的把握简直糟糕得可怕。”虽然那听起来也有够吸引人的，但半藏还是这么说了。然后他就拉开了距离。  
  
       “源氏就在这附近。如果你想和他比赛谁能先把对方扔在地上(*)的话。”杰西加了一句，“也许我们能等处理完创世神程序之后再解决问题？不然我老大 _真的_ 要生气了。”  
  
_（译者注：smackdown一个摔跤比赛的名字）_  
  
       “这不是我要找他的唯一原因。”半藏说着重新回到了有利的高地上。就在这个时候，他看到内核地区的停车场塌了下去。那里传来了沉闷的 _重击声_ ，就像是地下某个地方爆炸了一样，然后周围的沥青就崩塌到洞里去了。  
  
       指挥官莫里森来到了附近的街上。他用手挡住太阳，抬头看向了半藏。  
  
       “嘿，岛田，那是你的龙做的？”他问道。  
  
       “我只说一遍，那 _不是_ 神龙之力。”半藏呛了回去。  
  
       莫里森看起来本来要回答的，但他在听到无线电里的信息后眉头紧皱地迅速斜着跑到了另一条街上。杰西跟着跑走了。在犹豫了一会儿后，半藏在屋顶上跟了过去。最后，他们顺着被霰弹枪轰杀的智械尸体来到了个老旧的下水道入口。莱耶斯正在小声骂着什么地爬出来。  
  
       “干嘛？”莱耶斯语气强硬。他被一圈围观群众吓到了。  
  
       “那个爆炸……是你干的？”莫里森问道。  
  
       “可不他妈是嘛。我们是来肃清创世神程序的，不是要帮助智械。我不得不自己干完了所有事。 _又一次。_ ”  
  
       “好吧，老大，”杰西的语气里有些犹豫，“你 _本来_ 可以叫上我们一起的。”  
  
       “发挥一下你的主动精神。”  
  
       “我们一发挥你就 _生气_ 。”杰西反驳的语气倒是轻快。“干得好啊，领导。看起来你也不是那么坏嘛。”  
  
       “滚开，麦克雷。然后这是谁？”莱耶斯眯眼看向半藏，“这纹身……这是怎么了，天上突然开始掉岛田兄弟了？”  
  
       半藏朝他点了点头。“指挥官莱耶斯。那些智械似乎要撤退了。”  
  
       莱耶斯耸了耸肩。“政府大概会从现在开始接手。他们会从参与动乱的智械里排查出所谓的‘无辜’智械来。装模作样。下面没有人质，我想创世神程序让所有生还者都离开了。”  
  
       “小加，”莫里森开口了，但半藏已经转移了注意力。那个警哨附近出现了似曾相识的陌生影子。他无视杰西的叫喊跳到了另一栋楼上，迅速跑了过去。  
  
       半藏跑过了三个街道后，那个穿着白色盔甲的人才爬上了屋顶。他动作优雅敏捷，简直就像是在表演一样。他之前也见过类似的身手，但这个人剩下的部分，其余的部分，都是不一样的东西：那个有着激光刃的武士道，那些像叶子一样相互重叠的盔甲，还有像龙腹一样的奇异风格。但毫无疑问，就在半藏只记得龙开始不安地翻腾的时候，源氏的肩膀上有边界模糊的绿色条状物也跟着舒展了开来。  
  
       神龙嗜血的欲望总是在见到同类后燃烧得更旺。  
  
       “弟弟。”半藏小声开口了。源氏歪了歪脑袋，手则已经抓向了背后的武士刀。  
  
       “兄长大人。”源氏的声音……那已经不再是源氏的声音了。里面的确还有些半藏熟悉的东西，但其中大部分都被机械音盖过去了。那听起来就像是被粗劣的机器回放的录音。  
  
       “瑛太对我们发动了攻击。他与智械结盟，然后一起杀掉了雏田。他们还差点杀了小春和澪。”源氏并没有回话，半藏只好生硬地又加了几句。“所以你是对的。我错了。父亲大人的确不是正常死亡的。”  
  
       “真够方便的，不是吗？”源氏随口反问道，“因为你出现后发现创世神程序已经被打败了，所以你要努力避免争端。”  
  
       “不是方不方便的问题。田中死了，小花也死了。”  
  
       “那我倒是很惊讶，你居然没有把澪一起杀掉。毕竟她救了我的命。”源氏苦涩地笑了起来，“我想可能是她觉得她救了我的命吧。这……这已经不算是活着了。我甚至不知道我算什么。我既不是人，也不是机器。”  
  
       “但你依然拥有神龙之力。”  
  
       “神龙， _神龙_ ，”源氏吼了起来，“只要我们 _还活着_ ，那些人就只会谈到关于神龙的东西。神龙是 _选择_ 了我们，那就意味着我们，不，你，是更 _卓越_ 的人，是吗？你都开始觉得你 _的确_ 更优秀了！但我们并没有比其他人好到哪里去。”  
  
       “我明白，”半藏的声音绷紧了，“有时候那些龙会选择错误的人。”  
  
       “我们真的明白吗？还是说我们只知道长老为我们决定的一切？你为什么还要过来呢？你已经有花村了，守望先锋也觉得你没有威胁……哈，你甚至还勾引了一位暗影守望的成员。”  
  
       “不要把杰西带进来。”半藏吼道。他快要耗光自己的脾气了。那两条龙正在愤怒地扭动着，已经露出了他的皮肤。他握紧了手里的弓，并看着源氏稍稍后撤了一只脚，悄无声息地摆出了战斗的架势。所以这就是注定要发生的…….  
  
       “我觉得我听到我的名字了？”杰西的脑袋从旁边冒了出来。他正在努力爬上防火通道。“哦，天啊，不是吧，又这样？你们 _上次_ 不是才差点捅死对方吗？”  
  
       “你最好不要插手。”源氏打断了他。  
  
       与此同时，半藏也语气尖锐地开口了：“这不关你的事。”  
  
       杰西抱臂而立。“但我看来这可关我事。严格来说，我们还在战斗，而这边的源氏可是暗影守望的人。既然你是初级特工，那我作为 _高级特工_ 就……”  
  
       “我 _不_ 属于暗影守望。”源氏打断了了他的话，但他还是站直了身子，“这只是各取所需的结盟。”  
  
       “差不多啦，”杰西的语气欢快了起来，“好吧，据我所知，你们之间存在着相当大的代沟……从什么时候开始的来着？”  
  
       “你怎么会知道的？你不懂日语。”半藏皱眉看向他。  
  
       “早跟你说过啦，亲爱的，我可不是个傻子。而且，如果你们俩之间没有误解的话，我也很怀疑你们还会不会站着讲一大轮话。所以，我的确是猜的，但我觉得你们可能都半对半错，所以你们都想要决斗，但又只是在这里绕圈子，并没有动手。怎么样？”  
  
       半藏叹了口气。“杰西……”  
  
       “停一下，我要走了。但实际上你现在还在为自己的所作所为感到后悔，对吧？那就 _直说_ 啊，我的 _老天_ 啊，求你了。”  
  
       半藏并不想承认，但杰西的确说中了。于是他开始用日语讲话：“源氏，我很 _抱歉_ 。我应该找你谈谈的，而且我也不应该失去耐心。”  
  
       “你想要 _杀_ 了我。”  
  
       “我也很抱歉，”半藏小声说道，“我一直希望结果能够不一样。当瑛太告诉我你还活着的时候，我的确在生澪的气，但我还是有些高兴的。无论你是好是坏，你 _始终是_ 我弟弟。”  
  
       “你不是来寻求原谅的吗？”源氏讽刺道。  
  
       “我觉得我暂时还配不上。”半藏语气平淡地回答道。源氏被吓到了，起码他向后退了一步。“你想复仇吗？那就来吧。但如果你 _觉得_ 我和父亲的死有任何关系的话，你就错了。你欠了澪一条命，大概还会相信她所说的事。去 _问_ 她吧。”  
  
       源氏颤抖了起来。他用力握住了武士刀的把手。半藏甚至能听到感压装置发出的电子警报声。然后源氏松开了手。他握紧又松开了自己的手，那条绿色的龙则安静地回到了他的身子里。  
  
       “无论是好是坏，”他小声说道，“你也是我哥。”  
  
       他转过身去，准备离开。  
  
       “等等，”半藏马上开口了，“你要去哪儿？”  
  
       “离这儿越远越好。那个创世神程序已经死了，父亲的仇也已经报了。”  
  
       “跟我回去，回花村。”  
  
       “岛田家族的财产都还带着血，半藏。而且我已经够讨厌那里了。”源氏跳到了另一个屋顶上，然后在一片浓烟中消失了。  
  
       半藏叹了口气。与此同时，杰西终于爬上了屋顶。  
  
       “这……看起来一切进展顺利？”杰西斟酌着用词。  
  
       “你的干预完全没有必要。”半藏苦涩地笑了起来。  
  
       “那可 _完全_ 有必要，”杰西佯怒，“在我看来，你们都 _快要_ 进行超能神龙大比拼(*)了！”  
  
_（译者注：armageddon，指圣经中所说的，世界末日的善恶大决战）_  
  
       半藏没有回答他。大概让源氏走上自己的道路会更好吧，起码就目前为止看来是这样的。目前为止，仅此一次，半藏衷心希望他能过上好生活。而且他很确定以后他们总会再次相遇的。  
  
       “嘿，”杰西的语气愈发温柔了，“你还好吗？”  
  
       _别问些傻问题，_ 半藏差点就开口了。但他阻止了自己的舌头。他随意点了点头，“那你呢？你要回直布罗陀？”  
  
       杰西抓了抓帽子下面的头毛。  
  
       “呃，看在我老大现在心情还不错的份上，我会去努力争取休假啦，如果你不介意我跑去你的地盘上的话。”他笑了起来，语气里比起幽默，更多的反而是希望。他的一只手来到了半藏的后腰处，“至于之后嘛，船到桥头自然直。”  
  
       是啊，未来的路还很长。“随时恭候。”  
  
**———第十二章 完———**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者后记：  
>  请点下章 >w<


	13. 第十三章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者警告：  
>  画风突变警告！！！

**正文：**

Jesse

  
       葬礼全程十分安静。  
  
       从某种程度上来说，这更像是只有暗影守望的成员在做的“家务事”。他们把尚和伊娜拉并排埋在了守望先锋在直布罗陀的北方公墓的一个小角落里。那里风景优美，还有花。  
  
       莱耶斯甚至说了几句话，虽然他小声跟他们说话的样子看起来像是被独自地困在了过去。  
  
       杰西特地去找了件得体的西装。他给自己的黑领带打上了皱巴巴的结，也没有戴帽子，一只手搭在了安吉肩头。  
  
       安吉是在场唯一一个在哭的。娜塔莎看起来面无表情，就像她知道他们在干什么，但并不太懂他们 _为什么_ 要这么做一样。

  
       就在他们要离开的时候，莱耶斯对他们挥了挥手，“你们先走，我想再待一会儿。”  
  
       “呃，好吧，老大，”安吉咕哝着不确定地看向了杰西。  
  
       “莫里森不是该出现吗？”娜塔莎开始四处张望。  
  
       “不，他很忙。叙利亚(*)的局势又开始动荡了。”杰西在看到莱耶斯的肩膀僵住后眯起了双眼，“你还好吗，长官？”  
  
_（译者注：Syrian，位于亚洲西部，地中海东岸）_  
  
       “是啊，还好。我没事。”莱耶斯皱眉看向他们，“走。”  
  
       就在他们沿着蜿蜒的小路走向公墓大门的时候，安吉重重地揉了揉自己的眼睛。  
  
       “这是个好地方，”她放轻了音量，“很安静。”  
  
       “尚可要生气了，”娜塔莎说道，“怎么了，这不是明摆着？这里没有酒吧，也没有妓院。”  
  
       安吉打了个嗝，然后开始笑了起来。“你，真坏。”  
  
       “早跟你说过啦，”杰西从自己口袋里掏出了根香烟，“郑重说明一下，伊娜拉大概也会讨厌这里。”  
  
       “真的，她？她喜欢安静的东西，而这里会一直都很安静。”安吉抱住了自己，“现在就剩下我们了。”  
  
       “还有老大。”杰西加了一句。  
  
       “还会有其他人。”娜塔莎说道，“我偷听到了。当时联合国秘书长正在和莫里森谈话。外面还有像我们一样的人，问题儿童。”  
  
       “这么快就找好替代品了？效率真高。”杰西抬起了一边眉毛。  
  
       “听说 _你_ 打算离开了？”娜塔莎偏了偏脑袋。“ _休假_ 那种离开，不是你逃跑了然后就会被抓回来的那种。”  
  
       “是啊， _官方_ 休假。”杰西得意洋洋。  
  
       “我也去要了，但他没给。”安吉闷闷不乐地咕哝道，“ _这不公平_ ！”  
  
       “你 _的确_ 偷了一架雷鸟战机啊。”  
  
       “人家有原因的啦！”  
  
       “我还以为你会觉得花村很无聊呢。”娜塔莎在看到杰西拉下了脸后笑了起来。  
  
       “我可没说我要去哪儿，可能我要去伊比萨岛(*)，躺在沙滩上睡觉呢。”  
  
_（译者注：Ibiza，位于西班牙，以夜生活喝电子音乐闻名，肖邦故居）_  
  
       “切，你之前可没要过假期，”安吉翻了个白眼，“而且我看到了。你定了去东京的机票。”  
  
       “安吉，总有一天，我们要好好讨论一下你对‘隐私’到底有什么误解。”但杰西并没有抱多大希望，毕竟他认识安吉最久了。  
  
       “ _你_ 也可以休个假啊，”他对娜塔莎说道，“你又没有被限制自由。”  
  
       娜塔莎略有所思地看了他一眼，然后回过头去看向莱耶斯依旧孤独地站在山顶的背影。  
  
       “我们无处可去，只有这里可以接纳我们。”她最后说道。但她还是拍了拍杰西的肩膀，足以让他向前踉跄一步，“我很久之前就知道了。”  
  
       天啊，他可真希望不要这样，起码不要让他们所有人都得这样。  
  
  
       杰西收拾行李的时候，安吉就坐在他的房间里，不断大声抱怨她被留下来了什么的。然后他就开溜了。  
  
       乘坐民用交通工具的感觉很奇怪：他得去排队，过海关，甚至没有在行李里带上什么危险的东西。他不得不留下维和者，但至少暗影守望给他的护照可以让他轻松登上飞机。而且利用他的飞行里程，他甚至还不用去坐二等舱。  
  
  
       杰西还真没想过有人会在成田机场(*)等他，毕竟他并没有跟半藏说自己的起飞时间。所以在看到澪正耐心地在到达厅等他的时候，他还是有些惊讶的。  
  
_（译者注：Narita airport， 又称东京成田国际机场）_  
  
       澪在杰西走近的时候朝他点了点头。她看了看自己的手表。  
  
       “怎么，”杰西咧开了嘴，“上面还有我名字？”  
  
       澪皱了皱鼻子，“欢迎回到日本，麦克雷先生。 _家主大人_ 在东京的行程被耽误了，他还在和其余帮派谈判。”  
  
       她开始快步地走向高速火车站，看起来就像是世界其他地方也会出现的，穿着合身西装的女强人一样。他们已经订好了票，所以很快他们就在加速前往东京了。头等舱真是安静又舒适。  
  
       “所以，呃，怎么样了？”杰西总是不太喜欢安静得诡异的气氛。  
  
       “恢复行动还在继续。大部分伤员都被遣散了，我们的领土吞并了佐藤帮的部分。”  
  
       “所以……听起来都还好？”杰西决定碰碰运气。  
  
       澪迅速点了点头，然后看向了列车窗外。从高速列车往外看的话，外面的世界移动得像是要让人头晕眼花一样。所以杰西个人并不太喜欢看向外面。  
  
       “谢谢。”她突然开口了。她的声音那么轻，杰西差点就要错过了。  
  
       “什么？”  
  
       “关于源氏的事。”  
  
       啊，那就对得上了。是澪把源氏偷偷运到老好人齐格勒那里去的。  
  
       “不用谢。再说了，你又是怎么知道齐格勒的？”  
  
       “我的岳父是吉田智明医生(*)。”看到杰西迷茫的眼神后，澪有些不耐烦地加了一句，“著名的义肢工程师。你见过半藏大人的腿对吧，那就是他的杰作。他认识齐格勒医生，所以我通过他得到了她的帮助。”  
  
_（译者注：Tomoaki Yoshida）_  
  
       “我不觉得源氏真的会喜欢你们做的事。”杰西挖苦道。  
  
       澪点了点头。  
  
       “我也听说了。但我不后悔。而且，”她对杰西露出了隐约但尖利的微笑，“岛田家的人总是会忘恩负义的。我早就习惯了。”  
  
       “我会记住的。”杰西对她笑了回去。  
  
       澪把杰西来到了东京站附近的一家豪华旅馆处。  
  
       进到宾馆房间后，她小声对半藏用日文说了些什么就点点头后鞠躬离开了。杰西没有管他们。他只是走到窗口处，看似在欣赏窗外的风景，实则只是在仔细观赏半藏的屁股。剪裁得当的西装简直太神奇了。  
  
       等澪离开的时候，半藏大步走过来索取了一个吻。杰西抓紧机会用手握紧了那结实的肌肉，并揉捏着把半藏按向自己。半藏笑了起来。  
  
       “你真好看，”杰西赞扬道。  
  
       “我还以为你更喜欢我的和服呢。”  
  
       “好吧，不得不说，能露出那么大片皮肤的服装的确也有它的好处，”杰西拖长了语调，然后任由自己被一个吻停了下来。  
  
       他们慵懒地互相亲吻。反正他们还有大把时间。  
  
       “你说你能休假一个月。”半藏的拇指已经探进杰西的皮带里了。他玩弄着皮带的扣子，似乎被逗乐了。  
  
       “是啊，”杰西在理智上清楚他们之间的进展可能有点太快了。他还没有真正了解半藏。他们并没有相处多长时间，也不是在完美的情况下相遇的。但他从没在其他人身上感受过如此强烈的联系。他希望半藏也会有这种感受。但和以往一样，他并不能真切判断出来，半藏总是个让人读不透的男人。  
  
       “澪会坐下一趟高速列车回花村，但我觉得我们可以把握自己的时间。”那只抓住杰西的手却谨慎而温柔。  
  
       “那听起来很棒，亲爱的。”杰西解脱地弯下身去，又索要了一个吻，“听起来很棒。”  
  


Jack

  
       杰克看到加布里尔正阴郁地看着暗影守望的新成员完成障碍训练。  
  
       这次暗影守望的新成员有三个：来自北非的雇佣兵，来自西南亚的雇佣杀手和廓尔咔族(*)的辍学生。根据他们的个人档案，三个人都没有超过23岁。  
  
_（译者注：Gurkha，尼泊尔的主要居民）_  
  
       等他走近的时候，加布里尔小声开口了：“帕丹还不算差，但卡拉和玛妮莎还需要努力(*)。”  
  
_（译者注：帕丹：Padam，卡拉：Kara，玛妮莎：Manisha）_  
  
       “帕丹是那个杀了自己两个手下的廓尔咔疯子吗？”  
  
       加布里尔耸了耸肩，“在我手下正在逐渐变好。他知道什么叫服从，另外那两个就不怎么懂了。”  
  
       “你不是已经有个惟命是从的 _娜塔莎_ 了吗？”  
  
       “是啊，我有 _她_ 了，在她坚持不懈地想要背刺我一年都失败了之后。她在发现自己没办法干掉我之后才开始听话的。”加布里尔翻了个白眼，“看起来玛妮莎也要经历一遍了。”  
  
       “西南亚人的习惯的确很难改变。”从远处看来，那个正在爬过绳网的年轻漂亮的印度女孩一点都不像个职业杀手，但她突然迅速把绳子缠到自己脚踝上，荡下去，伸出手勾住了卡拉的脖子。限速器让她得以避免摔落或是骨折，但也很接近了。  
  
       “嘿！”加布里尔喊了出来，“停下！我还看着呢，玛妮莎！操。而且你又是来干嘛的？”他小声问杰克，“来清点人员？安吉和娜塔莎还在西伯利亚，麦克雷在哈萨克斯坦(*)附近。”  
  
_（译者注：Kazakhstan，中亚内陆国家）_  
  
       “好吧，呃，自从上次后我们一直都很忙，所以我也没机会再问你一遍。要一起去吃晚饭吗？”加布里尔似乎想把名古屋发生一切当做是意外。他再也没提及这件事，而且他们在那次之后就一直忙于奔波。既然现在他们都有些空闲了，那么……  
  
       加布里尔抬起了一边的眉毛。“你是在开玩笑吗？如果我让这三个小鬼离开我的视线的话，他们会把总部烧掉。”  
  
       “莱因哈特和猎空会乐意帮忙的，如果你需要的话。”  
  
       “真的？”  
  
       “好吧，呃，你总不能 _一直_ 看着他们吧。而且莱因哈特真的很喜欢这个主意，第二次机会什么的。他说这是给孩子们进行再教育。”那听起来简直是灾难，但杰克可没什么挑剔的机会了。  
  
       “好吧，”加布里尔把手叠在了背后，“行，今晚，你选地方。”  
  
       “呃，好啊，我很……”杰克在加布里尔走向障碍训练场的时候停了下来。卡拉突然袭击了帕丁，想把他从高墙上扔下去。  
  
       “…..期待。”杰克自言自语道。等加布里尔开始像教官一样训斥那三个好战分子的时候，他笑了起来。看起来一切都走上正轨了。  
  
  
**译者警告：**  
**画风突变预警！！！**  
         如果是甜党的话，请在这里就结束阅读吧，想要继续读到Ture End的人也调整一下心情。  
  


Gabriel

  
       加布里尔在听到进入房间的请求后关上了自己的通讯器。  
  
       那当然是杰克。加布里尔一边喝着咖啡一边让杰克进来。他坐在自己房间的沙发上，通讯用的笔记本电脑就这么放在了大腿上。他调到了其他频道。  
  
       “这次安理会的会议怎么样了？”加布里尔随口问道。  
  
       杰克还穿着他的制服，他大概在会议后就直接走过来了。他坐在沙发边缘，背靠加布里尔抬起来的膝盖。他看起来有些疲惫。  
“他们都气坏了。你还能怎么想呢，娜塔莎在委内瑞拉(*)……”  
  
_（译者注：Venezuela，南美洲北部国家）_  
  
       “需要完成任务。”  
  
       “是吗？”杰克咬牙切齿，“刑讯逼供？真的有必要吗？”  
  
       “那是我的任务。你是在质疑我的判断吗？”  
  
       “实际上，是的，”杰克小声说了，“逼供肯定是不需要的，小加。 _天啊_ ，我都不敢相信我们得这样谈话！这可不符合守望先锋的立场。”  
  
       “啊，这句话有些不对，”加布里尔嘲讽道，“娜塔莎可不是守望先锋的成员，对吧？我也不是。”  
  
       “安理会那些家伙希望彻查，他们希望给她禁足，然后……”  
  
       “然后怎么样，让她上军事法庭？”加布里尔冷笑着打断了，“暗影守望就是用来干脏活的。那些脏活已经完成了，我们得处理那些煽动智械暴乱的地下商贩。所以，在完成任务的过程中出现伤亡又怎么样呢？他们知道他们在干什么，他们在煽动并帮助想要暴动的智械。”  
  
       “所以你就把那些贩子的 _家属_ 全都杀掉了？”  
  
       加布里尔耸了耸肩，“有时候生活就是那么不幸。我们还在打仗呢。”  
  
       “我们没有！”杰克看起来完全败下阵来了，“现在是和平时期，智械危机已经过去了，我们不能继续像是全球都还局势紧张的时候那样行动了。现在我们有 _规章制度_ ，小加。我不能永远保护你。”  
  
       “那就别，又不是我要你帮我的。给我活我就要去干，这就是 _我_ 关心的一切。”加布里尔眯着眼把自己的笔记本电脑放到了一边，  
“你还有什么牢骚要发吗， _指挥官_ ？”  
  
       “有时候你 _真的_ ……”杰克自己停了下来。他爬过去攀在了加布里尔身上，正如加布里尔所料。他能从杰克亲吻的力度上感受到他的愤怒，这也正和他意。他们俩在沙发上翻滚着，都想要占据上位，然后他们就重重地摔到了地上。  
  
       杰克想让亲吻的动作缓和下来。他不安地安抚着加布里尔的肩膀，但加布里尔把他的手甩开后把他定在了地上。  
  
  
       事后，当杰克去冲澡的时候，加布里尔再次激活了他的通讯器。他划到了最新的那条加密信息上。上面没有发信人，也不能进行追踪，只有短短的一句话和一个联系账号。  


_我们没有缔造历史，是历史缔造了我们。_

  
       加布里尔盯了这段话相当长时间，终于发出了自己的回信。  
  
    _洗耳恭听。_  
  


Hanzo

  
       杰西找到他的时候，半藏正在一座大堂里，上面有一把断剑和一幅挂轴。  
  
       半藏在听到身后传来了杰西沉重的脚步声时睁开了自己的眼睛。他没有转过身去，也没有碰身前的清酒。等杰西靠得更近的时候，半藏匆忙地苦着脸脱掉了他的和服的半边袖子。那两条龙醒过来了。而在他身后，杰西在跪下来的时候笑了起来。他用自己已经蓄起胡子的下巴摩擦着那片纹身。那两条龙用鼻子拱弄着杰西，他发出了低沉的喉音。  
  
       “哇，这欢迎仪式可真热情。”  
  
       “我都不知道你离开过。”半藏平静地说道。  
  
       杰西假装生气地看向了他，“你 _至少_ 可以装作自己被吓到了。”  
  
       “没有人可以背着我进入花村，特别是坐火车过来的。”半藏戳破这点的时候听起来有些愉悦。杰西抱怨了起来，但他还是粗鲁地亲吻了半藏的脸颊。  
  
       “嘿，现在我在努力搞浪漫，你却和平时一样要用教父的行头毁掉一切。”杰西干巴巴地说道。半藏并没有回答，杰西只好继续开口，“我没打扰到你吧？”  
  
       “没有，”虽然这是他父亲的忌日。他的父亲大概会喜欢杰西，他想。他的父亲一直都喜欢世上的各种怪异事物。  
  
       “所以你是喜欢自己摆 _两杯_ 清酒坐在这儿？”杰西顺势问道，“其中一杯还是空的？”  
  
       半藏喝掉了他的那份清酒。他转过身去亲吻着杰西，嘴巴的力道有些重。杰西一开始还僵住了，但他马上热情地舔吻了起来。虽然他们在漫不经心地接吻，温暖的清酒却还是顺利被喝了下去。  
  
       杰西偷偷靠得更近。他咧着嘴用一只手环住了半藏的背。“不知道为什么，我还是觉得现在做这种事儿不太好。”  
  
       “我 _是_ 这座城堡的主人。”而且他父亲的大概只会笑起来。他的幽默感简直太糟糕了，他们面前的这个挂轴就是其中一条证据。半藏还记得，这个挂轴被按上去的那天，小春还严正抗议了。  
  
       半藏双手合十，闭了会儿眼。然后他就拉着杰西一起站了起来。  
  
       “有你弟弟的消息了吗？”杰西在他们离开的时候好奇地问道。  
  
       “我收到了一封信，上面没有地址，但邮戳是尼泊尔的。我想他过得还不错。”半藏的语气中却有些怀疑。那封信并没有提及太多东西，而且看起来更像是深思熟虑的结果。  
  
       “那还不错。”  
  
       杰西在他们走捷径来到半藏的私人房间时安静了下来。不过他在一路上偶尔还是会和认识的人打招呼。毕竟杰西是这几年来最罕见但识别度也最高的访客了，半藏在杰西关上他们身后的门时不经意地想着。然后他发现他已经清空的围棋盘上出现了些袋子，最上面还有被装在枪袋里的维和者。  
  
       这可是不一样的东西。  
  
       “你是来执行暗影守望的任务的？”每当杰西过来暂住的时候，他通常都会把维和者留在基地里，毕竟要带着那个东西到处跑显然会“太他妈麻烦了”。  
  
       杰西只是羞涩地笑着把半藏温柔地转了过来。“不是，我离开暗影守望了。”  
  
       他详细明说了情况，而半藏只是面无表情地盯着他。  
  
       “我还以为你加入暗影守望是为了减刑。”  
  
       “没错，但，就像我跟你说的，暗影守望也不是什么好地方。啧，该怎么说呢，不是从一开始就这么糟，但越来越糟了。莫桑比克(*)的任务是最后一根稻草。”  
  
_（译者注：Mozambique，非洲南部国家）_  
  
       “啊，”半藏也有所耳闻。有人说那已经快要触发关于战争罪的调查了。  
  
       “所以，我想啊，去他的，为什么不试试呢？我走到最顶层，敲了敲莫里森的门，然后告诉他我要辞职。我是在等他把我扔回监狱里或是怎么样的啦，但他只说了‘可以’，还祝我好运。安吉已经知道我要离开了，娜塔莎倒是毫不关心。我又一点都不在乎那些新人是怎么想的，所以我就坐着最早的那班飞机过来了。”  
  
       “莱耶斯呢？”半藏谨慎地问道。  
  
       杰西慢慢摇了摇头。“老大最近不知道怎么了。他最近总是一个人不知道在搞什么。”杰西吻了吻半藏的额头，“所以现在我就在这儿了。我还有很多事儿想做呢，”他咕哝道，“但我也不知道我是不是该在成田机场买些东西给你。你对清酒的质量简直太他妈吹毛求疵了，所以我…..”  
  
       “嘘……”他把杰西拉下来，好让他们可以更好地接吻，深入而缓慢的那种，可以让他的心跳加速，血压上升的那种。那两条龙突然饥渴地在他的骨头旁低吼着扭动了起来。它们今晚想留下更多痕迹，在更隐秘的地方。  
  
       杰西打了个颤。他红着脸贴了上来，就像是知道接下来的事一样。他的双手捧住了半藏的脸，一边是血肉之躯，一边是钢铁之躯。而他们周围的世界似乎逐渐慢了下来，而且越来越安静。空气中充满了暴风雨的味道。  
  
**————全文完结————**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者后记：
> 
> 液~终于完成啦！
> 
> 谢谢大家读到这里 >w< 啊，天啊，我觉得我终于可以从屁股里脱坑了。
> 
> 啊，如果有人好奇这篇文的题目的话，这就是“黑道（yakuza）”这个词本身。根据危机的说法呢，“黑道”这个名字起源于8-9-3，一种日本纸牌游戏（Oicho-Kabu）里的一种烂牌组合”。
> 
> 所有关于历史的引用来自MLK(*)。
> 
> （译者注：不要问我关于缩写的事）
> 
> 而且关于那个挂轴：暴雪爸爸显然就不会翻译游戏里有日本元素的东西嘛！那个花村B点挂着的大挂轴其实是“虎头蛇尾”的意思 XD
> 
> ASI refs: 其他资料引用  
> http://futureoflife.org/ai-open-letter/  
> http://www.wired.com/2016/04/openai-elon-musk-sam-altman-plan-to-set-artificial-intelligence-free/  
> \--  
> twitter: manic_intent  
> tumblr: manic-intent
> 
>  
> 
> 译者后记：  
> 1、按照惯例，先谢作者，再谢校对酒酒  
> 2、然后还要感谢在翻译过程中给我提供日文翻译和围棋术语参考的外援们！  
> 3、其实这篇文是我在翻译完Good Soldiers之后爬作者的文看到的。真的得感谢之前的翻译删文了我才能接手这么好的文啊！！！  
> 4、虽然现在守望人气已经不高了的样子，但翻这篇文的时候还是非常快乐的  
> 5、虽然剧本写着R76终究要决裂，但麦子逃离OW之后可以和半藏双宿双飞大概就是这位作者最HE的HE了吧  
> 6、还是让我再吹一次12章的噶和创世神程序啊 啊啊啊啊啊啊啊， 作者写得太RPG游戏的游戏过程了！  
> 7、伊邪纳岐：傻了吧，爷看过剧本  
> 8、然后这两天可能有大爆发，手上的存货清理干净之后可能会重启肉食月的翻译，肉食月完成后我会开始JD  
> 9、同时LLTSC也会继续翻译  
> 10、真的，想不到有一天我居然也会经历炸电脑这种东西 【呆滞的围笑
> 
> 管理  
> 回复 编辑


End file.
